Sora's brother (all chapters completed)
by Glenn Rentholen
Summary: Tai has a plan to tell Sora his feelings but who is this new guy, A WOLF! (PS to all chap 22 the last one now rules!)
1. Sora's brother pt1

This is a romance between Tai and Sora. This is my first attempt so if I get a few things wrong, please let me know.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters and in reading this outloud (or at all) you have now waved the right to sue me for copyright infrigment.  
  
Now to the Story. (P.S. Glenn and Epsilon are 100% new characters made by me.[duh] also I ain't gonna spend a long time discribing all the characters because lets face, we know what they look like.)  
Also the chacters are now in the 16-18 age range.  
  
PROTECTORATE  
As Glenn walked through Tokyo park he started to get annoyed, "Where is she," he demanded. Glenn is your average guy 5'9 mild build pretty strong though strengh was a given considering he was Canadian and a Canadians should be strong (at least that what he thought). He has dirty blonde hair and blueish green eyes, he wore dark blue jeans blue sleeveless shirt with a green vest. On his back Glenn wore a Halibert (Staff with a curved sword on the end). Like many people Glenn started his life rather bad, he was an outcast all of elementry and junior high, that all ended though when he stole his parents credit card and flew to Japan. He used some money to get himself a place to stay and food but that had led his parents right to Japan and since then he's been on the streets trying to avoid them. But Glenn was no longer alone either, because when he was on the streets he met Epsilon, who was a huge timber wolf. At first Glenn was so terrified he almost fainted untill Epsilon started talking into Glenn's mind. It turned out Epsilon had been searching for Glenn to aid him in the protection of, who ever she was! So they had been partners ever since. (And Epsilon showed Glenn how he had not been found by animal control)   
  
Glenn has been in Japan for three weeks now and hadn't found who he was looking for. He left his beloved homeland of Canada after having a series of dreams about a girl who lived in Japan, she begged him to protect her! At first Glenn blew them off as dreams and not to be taken serious, but three and a half weeks ago he woke up in the middle of class shouting "leave her alone" (math never was a subject to be taught after you just got out of bed) then went about beating the crap out of three guys. looked around again and chuckled, "more over who is she, I've been searching for her ever since I got to Japan, and yet I don't..." Glenn stopped short as a girl came into view carry a big blue nap sack. Glenn hid behind some bushes so as no to be seen and studied her when she got close enough, "about 5'4, weight notaclue (did on purpose) Brown hair with a bit of a red tint, brown eyes (I think) and what is that on her head? A helmit or a hat?" Glenn played all the facts through his head again and again, "it's her, I finally found her," he got up and began to jog after her because she had now gotten a little distance between them, as he turned a corner he saw her getting onto a bus, okay no problem he'll just go after her, the bus began to pull away and Glenn watched as the one person he yearned most to protect slipped though his fingers.   
  
"look on bright side," Epsilon said into Glenn's mind as he came up behind him.  
  
"What might that be?" Glenn asked without turning around.  
  
"I know where they're going, it's near one of my old hunting areas.  
  
"Good," Glenn said turning slightly to face his companion, "let's go."   
  
As Sora walked through the park she felt like she was being watched, but she wasn't afraid, why, she tried convincing herself the only reason she wasn't afraid was because Biyomon was around, though she knew that wasn't the reason. Sora got a little scared so she hurried to the bus. When she got on she took a look around as the bus began to pull away and saw her friend at the back, as she approached she eyes locked on Tai, "wow" she thought, "nice smile" as she approached Tai slid over a seat away from Sora and for a moment she though Tai didn't like her but then he offered her the seat he was just in saying "here you go Sore a nice warm seat by me" Sora blushed slightly and began to lift her bag onto the overhang, but Tai quickly rose to his feet and did it for her, Tai was a few inches taller so it was easy for him. Sora's blush got a little deeper so she sat down in the seat Tai had gave her, "it is nice and warm, Tai is being so nice, maybe he likes me," Sora sat there staring into space untill she noticed a guy watching the bus pull away, she knew him, no, not the face or body but the eyes, like those of a brother, father or lover and yet not any of them at the same time. One word escaped her lips that moment that she couldn't believe but hoped was true at the same time, "brother."  
  
"What's the matter Sora," Tai asked turning his head to see where she had been looking, he didn't see the guy in time so he guesed at what was bothering her, totaly when she said "Brother", "I your worried about our digimon they'll meet us there."  
  
"It's not that," Sora said continuing to look back where she had seen that guy.  
  
"Then what's the matter," Tai lowered his voice so no one around could hear him, "you don't there are anymore problems in the digiworld do you? I mean we beat Venommyotismon and Gennai said himself everything was alright."  
  
Sora thought back to that day and to Gennai's message, how he had assured them that all was well in the digiworld and there was no reason to return. But something had always bothered her about that message, Gennai looked like he hadn't slept in days and he looked like he and been in a street brawl. When Sora had finally told the group, there ability to return to the digiworld had been cut off, so they tried to get on with there lives which they thought was going to be easy because everyone knew about the digimon, but things didn't turn out that way because the next day everyone (except the digidestined and digimon) had completely forgot about what had happened and all the damage done to the city was now gone, the only thing that saved the digidestined from the memory lose had been their digimon and crests, at least that was what Izzy had said. "I thought I saw, someone."  
  
"What do you mean someone?" Tai asked giving her a curious look.  
  
"It's nothing," Sora said forgetting all about the boy and decided just to have fun with Tai. Then it hit her, "where is everyone," Sora asked looking the bus over for her other friends.  
  
"They had to take the bus ahead of us," Tai said sliding into his seat and closing his eyes "just like I planned" Tai said to himself, "now Matt said the best time to act is at mid-night, also Mimi said the best way to wake her is with a kiss (GULP) and then I'll tell her", Tai went over in his mind making sure he remembered everthing Matt and Mimi had told him, so that he didn't make a complete fool of himself, "I hope she feels the same," Tia thought to himself, though what if she didn't? How would he handle such a rejection, Tai sighed in his mind "I'm not going to turn back now, no I'm going to tell her exactly how I feel!" He said to himself clenching his fist.  
  
Sora was about to ask Tai why he was clenching his fist, then a thought slid into her mind that she wished would leave "maybe he's mad because he has got stuck on this bus with me all alone, ALONE! (except for the other camp going children obviously) "I'm all alone in the back of a bus with Tai!" Sora thought staring at the ceiling, "what good will it do though? He's probably bored being stuck with me all alone, besides what could we do with out the other people seeing, huh?" Sora just realized that everyone else had fallen asleep and it was dark out. "Even Tai's asleep," Sora said quietly, then Sora got a naughty thought,   
  
(NOT HENTAI I GLENN RENTHOLEN PALADIN OF JUSTICE WILL NOT STOOP SO LOW TO PERVERT THE BEAUTY OF LOVE BY WRITING FILTH!)  
  
"I could kiss Tai and he probably wouldn't even notice!" Sora's heart skipped a beat, "unless he's awake now a heard what I just said," Sora watched Tai's resting form intently, and true enough to Sora's delight he had fallen asleep so Sora looked around to see if anyone else was awake, then she looked out the window to see a beautyful forest and that clenched the deal so she slowly leaned forward, but stopped as her blood ran cold as she heard Tai's watch, "BEEP", Sora watched with uncertany to see if Tai would wake.  
  
"What's that sound? Ah yes my watch! It's 11:15! Yes now to put my plan into action!" Tai though to himself begining to stir.  
  
Sora watched in horror as Tai slowly opened his eyes and lifted himself to Sora's waiting lips. In Tai's current mental state he though his plan had already succeded and he was now kiss his one true love. "He is kissing me!" Sora screeched with delight as they continued to kiss.  
  
As Tai's mind very slowly came into complete working order he realised his plan hadn't gone through (sort of) for that matter he had only just began to sit up before his lips had met Sora's, Tai slowly and very unwantingly parted there lips and said, "I think we should talk," before he blissfully returned to kissing Sora.  
  
Out in the forest to figures were easly keeping up with the bus as they darted through the trees "Ouch!" Well Epsilon was at least Glenn, well had tripped so many times he thought that his feet had fallen off long ago. "Damn! Damn! Shoot! Blast it!" Were the only human words Epsilon could now understand coming out of Glenn's mouth considering how often he said them. "She's better be worth all this" Glenn said to Epsilon mentally. Then Glenn stoped.  
  
"What's the matter Glenn," Epsilon asked worriedly, "come on the bus is getting away! She's getting away!" That snapped Glenn back to reality (almost).  
  
Glenn slowly stood straight up and his eyes began to shine, (not litteraly) he gave Epsilon a warm smile and took off through the woods, "she's happy", Glenn shouted to the world, feeling so good that he could run for days.   
  
Then Epsilon felt the surge too and took off after his friend, cathing up quickly.  
  
Tai and Sora talked, laughed and even kissed a few more times before the sun finally rose, they watched from the bus, while holding hands. They were both pretty tired, but neither could sleep now that the sun was up, so they talked some more.  
  
"That's it" Glenn said walking up to the side of the road, "I'm hiching a ride on the bus."  
  
"But Glenn, what if she sees you?" Epsilon asked a little scared.  
  
"I don't care", Glenn replied, "I can't run anymore and neither can you, now help stop the bus," Glenn demanded weakly walking into the middle of the road and holding up his hand to the approaching bus. Epsilon slowly came up beside him panting. The bus beeped a few times for him to move but he stood there until it stopped nearly touching his hand then he went around to the door and banged on it. The driver opened the door and Glenn held his breath so she didn't see him completely wiped out, Epsilon slowly followed.   
  
"What the hell do you, OHMYGODAWOLF!" The driver shouted jumping up on the seat, pulling a baseball bat that was beside him, people on the bus screamed and moved to the back of the bus.  
  
Glenn was about to ask passage when his eyes fell on Sora, "you", Glenn walked down the back of the bus with Epsilon watching the bus driver with a amused look on his face. "You," Glenn said again as he got close to Sora, Tai stepped protectively in front of her, Glenn chuckled slightly as he saw this, "do you truly think you can stop me," he demanded, "damn! great first impression Rentholen," Glenn said to himself. "sorry, that came out wrong," he apologised, "let me try again," Glenn held out his hand, "Hi my name is Glenn Rentholen," Tai gave him a hard look, Glenn sighed, "it means feild of the Paladin hero, what's your name?" Tai still refused to take his hand so he let it drop, "look pal I'm not in the mood right now so please move," Tai held his position so Glenn reached out to move him but Sora's hand came up and stoped.  
  
"No Brother."  
  
Glenn look at Sora then lowered his arm, "okay one more time from the top, " Glenn holding out his hand, "hi I'm Gle.." darkness claimed his mind, and his thought was Damn, forgot to breath before he felt his head hit the floor.  
  
Tai continued to stand infront of Sora protectivly until Sora put her hand on his shoulder, "it's all right Tai," she said reassuringly, "they're my friends, I think."  
  
Epsilon looked to the back of the bus in time to Glenn fall and hear his last thought, "idiot," he thought to himself, "better go help," Epsilon began to trot to the back of the bus, but no before shooting the driver a warning growl to stay wherer he is, "hope that moron is smart enough to get the drift."  
  
As the wolf walked down the isle Tai once again tried to protect Sora, but she just stepped around him, "don't worry Tai," she stepped over to Glenn's fallen body knelt beside it, "hello brother, who are you?"  
  
Tai watched in amazement as Sora knelt to help a guy who (by his thinking) she just met and call him brother, "Sora lookout," Tai warned seeing the wolf only a few feet away from her.  
  
Inside Sora was as confused as a raging sea, "what am I doing? Who is this guy? Why am I not afraid of him," Sora was scared and wished Tai would put his arm around her, but she didn't want look like some wimpy girl who couldn't take care of herself, she gently lifted Glenn's head and set it on her lap then turned to the wolf, "it's all right," she said gesturing for him to come forward, "we won't hurt you," Epsilon continued to walk forward without pause, "like that's what he's afraid of," Sora thought nerviously.   
  
Epsilon walked right up to her and nuzzeled his head under one of her hands thinking, "he looks fine to me."  
  
Sora giggled as this big timber wolf nuzzeled his head under her hand then promtly rolled over like a puppy dog begging for a belly rub. Everyone on the bus including the driver and Tai were looking at Sora with a 'what the hell is going on' look on their faces. Sora sighed in her mind, "you better be worth this embarassment brother," then Sora did her best to explain and understand what's going on, while the bus started back on it's way.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
The other kids had reached the camp site and were now waiting to see if Tai had chickened out or not.  
  
"Matt," T.K. asked looking up at his brother.  
  
"What."  
  
"Do you think Tai has kissed her yet," T.K. asked with a grin on his face.  
  
Matt was shocked to hear T.K. say such a thing for a moment then he remembered that T.K. was now 14 and has a girlfriend(guess who)  
  
(AUTHORS NOTE) T.K. and Kari now look like they do in the Digimon 02 picture.   
  
and has every right to ask such a question, "don't know little bro," Matt said staring down the street to where the bus should be coming, "but I do know if he hasn't you owe we me enough hair gel for a year."  
  
"Ya, well, you just remember if he did you have to drive me and Kari out on all our dates no matter where we want to go for a year," T.K. reminded him.  
  
"Ya, I remem.. HEY HERE THEY COME," Matt shouted so everyone else could hear. All the Digidestined went running to see how things had turned out.  
  
THE END  
  
Author note this is just the intro things will get better so don't worry. please review this and tell me what you thought. 


	2. Sora's brother pt2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters and in reading this out loud (or at all) you have now waived the right to sue me for copyright infringement.  
  
Now to the Story. (P.S. Glenn and Epsilon are 100% new characters made by me.[duh] also I ain't gonna spend a long time describing all the characters because lets face, we know what they look like.)  
Also the characters are now in the 16-18 age range.  
  
Protectorate 2!!!  
  
Sora is now at camp, she and the rest of the Digidestined (while quite confused) convinced the consolers to allow her 'brother' to stay, after that they carried him to one of the cabins and set him down on one of the bunk-beds. After that Sora just sat in a chair watching her 'brother' as he slept, "who are you," she thought to herself, "and why does 'brother' always come to mind when I see you." He did look very familiar, well his eyes anyway, and his staff, or spear, or what ever it was! She knew him, that's all that mattered so why can't she remember? She was so confused that she didn't even get a chance to enjoy being teased by her friends over being Tai's girlfriend.   
  
"Sora who's that," asked a very welcome voice, "and why do you look so worried?"  
  
"Biyomon," Sora exclaimed happily turning to hug her friend.  
  
"Yup, it's me," Biyomon said smiling accepting the hug, "umm, Sora?"  
  
"Yes." Sora let go of her friend and sat back.  
  
"Who's that," Biyomon asked again.  
  
"My brother," Sora replied without thinking, "oops!" she thought to herself.  
  
"Brother," Biyomon exclaimed, "you never told me you have a brother!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't know I had a brother!," Sora said apologetically, "I'm still not sure if it's even true."  
  
"Huh, what do you mean Sora," Biyomon asked tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Well, he does look like a guy I used to know, but," Sora paused for a moment, "I don't remember anything about him, I just met him, but I, I trust him, but how can I trust someone I just met Biyomon? How!" Sora began to cry a little.  
  
As Glenn floated in blissful darkness he heard someone crying, "he's hitting her again!" Glenn became enraged, "this time I won't just stop him I'll, I'll KILL HIM!" Glenn Forced his yes open, he ignored the pain the light caused as he did. As he looked around the he saw they weren't, where? And who had he thought been hurting Sister? "Never mind that! She's still crying," as his eyes foucused for he was in a cabbin, there were about 12 bunk-beds, about half (including the one he was in) had sleeping bags on them, the others were bare. "Sister," Glenn tried to force out but instead he just coughed, attracting his Sister's attention, "good enough," Glenn thought coughing again.  
  
"Sora looked up when she heard Glenn cough,"how are you feeling," She asked him in a gentil voice.  
  
Glenn couldn't answer, everytime he opened his mouth he coughed, so just gave her the peace sign, that made her smile, "good," Glenn thought to himself. Glenn pointed to Sora and asked, "cough! Na- cough! -me?"  
  
"My Name? It's," Sora was a bit scared because she still wasn't sure weather or not he was her brother, after all, her mom nevered said anything about a son, "Sora," she answered reluctantly.  
  
"Sora," Glenn repeated in his mind, "eh, even her name sounds familiar," Glenn chuckled\coughed.  
  
"What's the matter," Sora asked worriedly, trying settle his shaking body. Glenn didn't answer, he simply placed his hand on the back of her head, and gently gave her a kiss on the forehead, then he fell back into his pillow and smiled before drifting giving into blissful sleep.  
  
Sora reached up and touched her forehead, THAT! That kiss, there's somthing important about it. Sora curled into a ball in the chair and to began to cry once more, but Glenn was in to deep of sleep to wake-up even if he could hear her now. Sora tried her best to remember him, anything! Sora was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even hear Tai enter.  
  
Tai saw Sora crying and it tore him up inside, "did that 'Glenn' guy hurt her?" Tai refused to believe or even call him Sora's brother because he still believed that he was just trying to get at her to hurt her. Tai quietly walked up beside her and put his hand on her shoulder, she jumped slightly and looked up to see him, were a smile passed across her face and she got up to hug him. Tai accepted the hug with open arms (hehe bad pun). Sora gently rested her head against his shoulder as they hugged. She cried a little more, but all in all a good hug from Tai was what she needed. "C'mon Sora," Tai said giving one last squeeze, "they're starting a soccer game out on the feild and our team needs another player to make it even," Tai began leading Sora to the door trying his best to keep her head on his shoulder, because well, he kind of liked it.  
  
Sora stoped when they were two steps from the door, "Tai, I can't," she apologized, "I have to watch over.."  
  
"I'll look after your brother," Biyomon piped in knowing Sora needed a bit of fun right now.  
  
"Go!" Glenn coughed startling everyone, "You 'cough' deser* Cough! cough!" He couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
"You're awake," Sora exclaimed, she tried to go to him, but Tai held where she was, "Tai, what are you doing," She demanded.  
  
"Sora we don't even know who he is," Tai stated raising his voice, "we don't know if he's friend or foe, we don't know even what he intends to do when he gets better! It was bad enough you got us to get the counsollers to let him stay, it's a intirely different thing to stupidly put yourself in danger! Even if you think this wack-oh is your brother!" Tai ended in a low shout so they didn't attract any counsollers.  
  
"You wouldn't understand Tai," Sora said quietly turning her back to him.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean," Tai demanded now sounding very angry.  
  
"Tai please just leave me alone right now!" Sora shouted at him beginning the cry again.  
  
Tai looked like he was about to say something back, but instead he just left slamming the cabbin door behind him.  
  
Glenn saw how much pain this caused her so he motioned for to sit down by himso he could comfort her. Or try to, after about two minutes she was giggling at Glenn's bad attempts to get up and completely forgot about her fight with Tai, "good," he thought to himself, "now she's happy," after a few more minutes Sora pushed him back into bed despite his protestsand forced him to remane still saying he needed the rest. Glenn did one last thing before he gave in, summoning all his willpower he forced out one sentence, "Sora go have fun now," then he closed his eyes and pretended to go to sleep.  
  
Sora began to get up, but stopped half way and looked at Glenn with indecision, she stood there a few moments, then Tai bust back into the cabbin cause Sora let out a quick scream.  
  
Tai had gone back to the field and told the counsoller that Sora wanted to look after 'that guy' and didn't want to play soccer. The counsoller thought for a moment but had to sent Tai up once more because the head counsoller said all the children had to proticipate. So he went storming back banged into the cabbin causing Sora to let out a very cute scream that removed about half his anger, "Sora the head counsoller says everyone has to play," after sating what he had to Tai turned to leave.  
  
Glenn knew that this guy and Sora were friends so he forced himself to speak once more, "hey," he called struggling not to cough, "take Sora with you, she's here to have fun after all," he then promptly closed his eyes and yeilded to the darkness that was attacking his mind.   
  
Tai looked back at 'that guy' and smiled, "all right Sora," he said taking her hand, "you heard you brother," he continued pulling her out of the cabbin, "let's go have fun."  
  
Sora folled Tai, happy that he wasn't mad anymore, and because he was holding her hand. She was also reluctant to leave Glenn alone incase he woke up again and needed help. When they reached the field there were already two large teams there, "we're on the team on the right Tai said pulling to farthest down the field.  
  
Sora was worried about Glenn, but she really did love soccer. As they approached Tai released Sora's hand and they joined the team. Tia was the captain so he divided the team into two sub teams, Tai, Sora and Matt were on this team so they played together, the others were guys and girls Sora only knew from around town, and some of them Sora didn't know at all.   
  
"C'mon Sora, we're forward," Tai said running to the center of the feild. Sora ran to the right of Tai and Matt colly walked to the left.  
  
"so Sora how's your BROTHER," Matt said the last part slowly cause he knew it got on Tia's nerves. Though in truth Matt didn't trust the guy either, and he couldn't understand how Sora so openly accepted him, "women," he groaned.  
  
Sora was a little surprised and didn't answer the question at first (and didn't see Tai give Matt a very dangerous look) then she called back, "he's fine Matt, he's in my cabbin sleeping like a baby." Sora then turned to face the other team which had Joe (who had buffed up a bit) and Izzy (who had grown a bit), they still wore the same clothes. They too got into a ready stance. Sora heard the referee blow the whistle and took off for the ball.  
  
Glenn once again awoke from the blissful darkness, didn't bother opening his eyes though he knew no one was there, "good she went to have fun," Glenn thought, "where's Epsilon?" Glenn reached out with his mind to find him, "Epsilon, where are you," he demanded when they connected, "Epsilon," Glenn repeated when he didn't answer, "Epsilon!" He shouted.  
  
"Go away they just found my favorite spot behind the ear," Epsilon said with a satisfied groan.  
  
Glenn felt the sweat drop go down the back of his head, "where are you," Glenn repeated.  
  
"I surrounded by about ten girls wanting to pat the 'cute doggy'," Epsilon announced happily.  
  
"You Cassanova," Glenn said with a chuckle, "one question before I go."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you can see the game can you tell how Sora's doing," Glenn asked meakly.  
  
"Aww, bore baby can't get up," Epsilon teased.  
  
"You shut-up before I put I knot in your tail," Glenn threatened, "now tell me what I want to know."  
  
"Can't see the game but Sora did pass holding some guys hand," Epsilon said slightly out of it.  
  
"Really! Who! If he tries any..Ouch!" Glenn cringed trying to get up.  
  
"Hold on," Epsilon said trying to concentrate, "it was just Tai."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Who's Tai?" Glenn demanded.  
  
"He's Sora's boyfriend, and don't worry he's the guy who protected Sora on the bus, He won't hurt her."   
  
"If you say so," Glenn relaxed slightly, "but if he so much as get a bad thought about her I'll..."  
  
"What? Cough at him," Epsilon laughed a bit, "that tickles, ahem! Glenn even if he tried somthing what could you do," Epsilon asked, "you've pushed your body too far and it's going to take a while to heal so just relax, and go away I want to enjoy this belly.. oh yeah! Right there!"  
  
Glenn closed the link then tried to go to sleep until he heard someone enter, "who's there!" He demanded.  
  
"I'm Kari," He heard a girl's voice say, "I'm Tai's little sister and I just came to check and see how you were doing," She finished meakly.  
  
Glenn smiled, "good," he thought, "now I can find out what kind of guy Tai really is, "Hi Kar.."cough! Cough! Cough! Glenn was cut off.  
  
"Don't speak," Kari ordered sitting on the bed beside him, "you're alright but you need your rest," Kari picked up Glenn's left hand and starte to hum a tune that quickly lulled Glenn to sleep. She smiled happily as she stood up, "sweet dreams," Kari then heard a cheer from th field and rushed off to watch.  
  
(You ever notice how saying sweet dreams is like signing a death warrent?)   
  
As Glenn began to sleep he began to dream. He was standing in a green field with not a tree or hill in sight, then another Glenn appeared out of no where, "what the," Glenn took a step back, "who are you," Glenn demanded. The other Glenn took his halibert from it's case and attacked. Glenn jumped to the side and pulled his halibert from it's case, and attacked back, the other Glenn did a back flip over Glenn's head and landed behind him, then brought his halibert straight down. Glenn saw it coming and razed his halibert above his head horizontaly blocking the attack, he then nocked it up, swung around and sliced the fake across the chest. Glenn stared in amazement at the wound, "what the," Glenn fell back a few steps continuing to stare. The wound was wide open but there was nothing there! Nothing at all! the fake Glenn smiled and replaced the halibert in its case.  
  
"Perhaps we are good enough," the fake Glenn then threw his back and laughed, "but we have only seen a small piece of our power," he turned and began to leave, "take care of our sister or else I'll take control," fake Glenn began to laugh histerically, then he was gone.  
  
"What was that," Glenn thought in bewilderment. Then his eyes shut again and he fell into a deep sleep.   
  
As Sora and Tai walked away from the feild after her team had won the game by her goal, the other digidestined came up to them, "hey Sora hows Glenn doing," Joe asked remembering how Tai disliked him being called Sora's brother.  
  
"Glenn's sleeping Joe," Sora said smiling, "thanks for taking a look at him before."  
  
"Oh no problem," Joe blushed slightly, "I'm just glad he wasn't bleeding."  
  
Before anyone else had a chance Tai took Sora's hand in his and spoke, "why don't you guys get some rest you all look really tired." The other digidestined smiled and began to leave because they got what he was really saying, "get lost I wanna be with my girlfriend."   
  
Sora also picked up the hidden message and giggled slightly, "alright Tai if we're going to be alone for a while I'm going to check on Glenn first," that brought a slight cringe from Tai but he didn't say anything. Sora ran with Tai in hand through a small patch of trees to her cabbin and went in, there was Glenn in the middle right bunk, snoring slightly with his left hand hanging off the bunk, Sora walked over and lifted the hand onto the bed beside his body. She then stood up and left content that he was sleeping, "okay Tai we can go now," Sora told him hopping out of the cabbin. Tai smiled, then grabbed her hand and lead her into the forest, he did this until they reached a small clearing, where he turned and caught her in his arms.   
  
Sora followed Tai until he suddenly stopped, turned and caught her in his arms, "how bold," she thought, then she pushed the ground with her right leg pushing them over her onto Tai's body.  
  
"Sora I," Tai decided it was better to simply do show her how he felt. (Especially since his mind felt like mush when ever he was around her.) Sora gladly closed her eyes and went with it, so she didn't see her crest glowing.  
  
Glenn's eyes shot open as power like he never felt surged through his body, he could feel every bone, muscle and ligimate being repaired, in a matter of seconds he was healed. He tried to sit up but his muscles were still very sore and he couldn't move, "wow," he thought, "what was that?" Glenn closed his eyes and relaxed, then he rolled over and tried to fall asleep again.  
  
Sora pulled away for a moment to catch her breath, "wow, Tai's a good kisser," she thought to herself, "I wonder if I'm any good at it," Sora got a little scared then and opened her eyes to ask Tai what he thought but she got her answer from the look on his face, he had a huge stupid grin covering half his face and his eyes said his mind was no long in working order. Sora smiled, "I love you Tai," she said resuming the kiss. The pair of them remained like only parting to breath for the shortest time they could. They didn't hear the foot steps approaching them.  
  
"What the," the counsoller exclaimed coming upon this scene, "what are you two doing! That sorta thing ain't allowed here!" He shouted at them. They quickly came back to the real world and got to their feet.  
  
"Sorry it's just that we only started going out a few days ago and...."Tai tried to explain.  
  
"I don't give a damn about when you two started going out! You know the rules," he said walking up to them, "and if you don't wish to follow them then you just pack your bags and leave!" With that the counsoller turned and stormed off complaining loudly about how they ruined his walk.  
  
When he was gone they began to laugh and mock him, when they were through Tai took Sora's hand and they walked back to the camp stealing quick kisses the intire way there in protest of unfair rules. When they reached the camp Sora pulled her hand away, "I'm going to get some food for Glenn since he can't get up to get it himself," she said running a few steps ahead of him, "could you give me a hand Tai?" Tai agreed to help reluctantly because he didn't want Sora mad at him. They ran to the main cabbin and explained why they wanted the food, she agreed to give food for Glenn but said they had to wait till supper for theirs. Sora took the food and brought it to her cabbin where Tai opened the door for her and she took the food in. Sora set the food tray on the chair nexted to the bed and gently shook Glenn. He rooled onto his back and smiled. "My, arn't we feeling better," Sora said happily picking up the bowl of soup from the tray.  
  
"Yep," Glenn said painfully pushing himself into a sitting position, "turns out all I needed was a little sleep," he lied, he wasn't about to tell her the truth she'd probably think he was some sorta freak.   
  
"Good eat this," Sora said stuffing a spoon in his mouth. Tai chuckled as the big bad 'brother' was fed, by, his, girlfriend. He then felt a little jealous.  
  
"I, can, feed, my, self," Glenn said between spoonfuls, but after a few more attempts to lift his arm to take the spoon he gave up and accepted his fate. When the bowl was done Sora smiled and helped him lie back down, "Glenn I want you to sleep now okay," Glenn yawned and nodded before succuming to sleep. Sora stood up, collected the bowl and tray and walked out of the cabbin with Tai beside her, "I hope he'll be able to walk tomorrow," Sora thought to herself, "I wonder if he plays soccer too," Sora then heard the supper bell and carfully ran the rest of the way there. After supper the campers played one more game of soccer before going to bed.  
  
THE END OF PART TWO   
  
Well this is the end of chapter two please review and give me all comments, suggestions and critisisms.   
  
P.S. To all you readers who hate really short fanfics don't worry! I promise to keep all my fanfics to at least 15kb!   



	3. Sora's brother pt3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters and in reading this outloud (or at all) you have now waived the right to sue me for copyright infrigment.  
  
Now to the Story. (P.S. Glenn and Epsilon are 100% new characters made by me.[duh] Also to the person who asked me to explain what Epsilon is, well he is a Timber wolf! I said that in chapter one! Or wolf at least, if I didn't I'm sorry for yelling. If you wish to learn all the secrets you'll need to read all the chapters, (I plan to write alot cause I hate short fanfics.) Also sorry if I get confusing I'm a good writer, it's just, well I get mixed up and side tracked easily. Also to the guy who wanted Glenn to be evil, NO! HE WON"T BE EVIL you won't get completely what you want, but in the end I don't think you'll be disapointed.   
  
Protectorate 3  
  
As Glenn's eyes opened he began to get up and fell forward into grass! "What in the," Glenn got up, dusted himself off, "where are my shoes? for that matter where is my vest," all Glenn had on was his jeans and sleeveless shirt, he then looked around. The sun was just beginning to rise and it was still dark out some. He was also standing in the middle of a field, "this must be where Sora played yesterday," Glenn thought idly, "hope she won," then Glenn noticed the figure to the right of him. Glenn took a step toward him cause the sun only left a silohette, when Glenn got close enough to him he instantly recongnized him, he was Maisoulmon, he was in disguise, that much was obvious cause he looked just like Glenn, "still hiding your true form from me Maisoulmon?" The Digimon looked at Glenn and memories long removed came crashing back, "No! Not again! I put up better defenses this time, I, I."  
  
"Didn't count on me forcing you to return to your beloved sister," Maisoulmons voice was nothing like Glenn's, his made you feel like throwing up while running in fear, his voice grated against your very mind threatening to rip it apart, "you done well to keep me out so long this time Protectorate."  
  
This time? Ah, yes now Glenn remembered, Maisoulmon had escaped before when Glenn let his guard down around his uncle Mike. It happened when Glenn was ten and living with his uncle, Glenn had barly managed to defeat and capture Maisoulmon, "How did you make me forget Maisoulmon! How!" Glenn shouted at him, "you won't hurt anyone Maisoulmon," Glenn said balling up his fists cause someone had removed his halibert, "this time I plan to become a hermit and die in the wild taking you with me!" Maisoulmon began to laugh, his laugh made your very soul cringe, his laugh was like molten fire in your mind. Glenn closed his eyes and tried to hold back the tears that treatened escape, he refused to show that bastard fear, he wouldn't! Not again, "how Maisoulmon, how did you make me forget," Glenn demanded between gritted teeth.  
  
"That part was easy," Maisoulmon began to walk toward Glenn, Glenn wanted to run but was to terrified, "your defenses meerly stopped me from escaping so I did the next best thing," Maisoulmon stopped two steps from Glenn, "I got rid of your memories consurning me," a frown passed over Maisoulmon features, "what I didn't expect is you continuing to bear one of the Omnicrests from Gennai."  
  
Glenn grinned, he had forgot about his crest, that's why he had called Glenn Protectorate. Glenn pulled a medalion out of his shirt, he looked at it for a moment remembering every feature as it turned in mid air, its color changed from top to bottom going from Blue to white. It was shaped like the digidestined's and in the center there was a silver shield. Unlike the other crests, three Omnicrests were made, two were the prototypes of the ones meant for the Digidestined, they were Protectorate, which Gennai had given Glenn at age five to test, and loyalty, it looked the same as Glenn's, except instead of a silver shield Epsilon's had a gold shield, Glenn never was told how Epsilon got so smart, or why they even tried giving a crest to an animal. The third crest was an attempt to harness the dark emotions of the human mind, the attempt failed and the child who it was given too was corrupted into the evil Digimon, Maisoulmon, and the crest was called Blood moon for that was the color of the moon the when the boy was lost, the Blood moon was black, it seemed to suck in the light around it, in the middle of it was an ugly, misshapened half moon. The problem all the crest shared was they were,are too powerful, the digimon bonded to them were absorbed, in Maisoulmons case the digimon took over, Glenn's, Glenn's made him into some small extent, a Digimon, he aquired the ability to fight, he was so good he could easly fight most other digimon. Another ability that appeared was the mastery over the halibert and knives. Epsilon on the other hand wasn't given a Digimon. Glenn assumed they didn't give him one because they thought one of the two occurances would happen again. When Gennai and his crew tried to destroy Maisoulmon they were nearly killed, so Glenn imprisoned him in his mind using the Protectorate, but in doing so Gennai had to allow Glenn to keep his crest, and warned him that if he should ever let his guard down for too long or get too tired Maisoulmon would escape, if he ever felt he couldn't handle it he was to go to Epsilon and he would help him. Though there was something in the way Gennai said "help you," like he was holding something terriable back.   
  
Also Glenn had to be sent to the real world where the Omnicrests powers were very limited. when Glenn had arrived he alienated himself from everyone until he met Sora on the street badly beaten after Glenn had pissed off some gang members, she took him in and helped him out, Glenn had been so badly beaten he blocked out all his memories. Sora's parents tried to help Glenn find his real parents, but they failed cause there were no Rentholens in the city, so they let Glenn live with them. for two years Glenn was happy, every day he played with his sister, all they ever did during the day was laugh and smile, I was bliss. Then one day Glenn's parents showed up and took him home to Canada. Glenn completely closed off, he would only ask for his sister, and refused to speak to his 'parents'. So they sent him to his uncles after about a year so they could think. His uncle Mike was cool! He taught Glenn to fight using really old weapons, of course Glenn quickly took a liking to the halibert and knives aspect, and within two years Glenn had completely mastered them, then one night Glenn fell asleep completely wiped out and was as happy as a clam. That day Mike had taken Glenn to fighting tournament! Glenn got a chance to pit his skills against the best, and he almost won, the last guy he had to beat was his uncle and Glenn just wasn't good enough to beat him yet. during the night Maisoulmon escaped, killed Mike and tried to return to the digiworld, but Glenn got the drop on him and recaptured him. Glenn cried for awhile over the body of his uncle, then Maisoulmon destroyed Glenn's memories and placed a yerning in his heart for 'her', Glenn didn't remember Sora anymore or how his uncle died. He was sent back to his parents who raised him till he was seventeen then Glenn ran for Japan, the yerning for 'her' had grown too strong, besides he hated his life and wanted out. So he grabbed his 'fathers' credit card and ran to Japan. He picked up the language amazingly fast like he knew it all along, he then got a place to stay and then started to search for 'her'.  
  
"I see it's all come back to you," Maisoulmon said waiting patiently as Glenn's memories to return, "now we'll just wait for Sora and her friends to return us to the Digiworld and then I'll be free," he finished with a smug look on his face.  
  
Glenn laughed out loud, "how could she do that you fool! She's just your average high school girl! she can't get us to the Digital world," Glenn stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"You don't know, do you," Maisoulmon asked turning his back to Glenn.  
  
"What," fear leapt into Glenn's heart from what Maisoulmon might say.  
  
"She's one of the Digidestined," Maisoulmon began to laugh hesterically as the blood drained from Glenn's face and he fell to his knees unable to speak. Maisoulmon stoped and listened for a moment, "it's preatty pathetic you didn't sense the Digimon near by, oh my it seems the children are waking for another day of fun in the sun," he turned back to Glenn, "I hope you enjoy your time with your 'sister' boy cause when they take us back to the Digiworld I will destroy her."  
  
"You won't get the chance you bastard," Glenn said getting to his feet, "Cause I'm outta here!" Glenn started to run for the woods.  
  
"Now we can't have that now can we?" Maisoulmon teleported in front of Glenn and lifted him up by his throat, " I know you can feel it coming Protectorate, the fog, coming to steal away your memories again," Mainoulmon forced Glenn to look him in the eyes, "you should accept the fact that I now own you boy, stop fighting."  
  
Maisoulmon had been right, Glenn could feel the fog coming, that's why he had to get away. Glenn heard a scream from one of the cabbins, "Sora, no stay there," Glenn tried to shout.  
  
"Maisoulmon grinned, "don't worry, I won't kill her yet, though I do believe it's time I returned," Maisoulmon began to glow, then became a mist that dissipeared into Glenn's crest.  
  
"I have to.." Glenn took three steps before collapsing from lack of oxygen, "I failed again," Glenn felt the tears rolling down his cheecks, "sorry uncle Mike." Glenn's head hit the ground.  
  
Sora awoke to see how Glenn was doing, "HE'S MISSING," Sora screamed, running out of the cabbin, "Glenn!" She cried out again and again, she had now been joined by many of the campers inculding Tai, "Tai," Sora said running up to him, "he, he didn't leave me did he? Not again," Sora began to cry so Tai rested her head on his shoulder and put his arms around her.  
  
"I see him," shouted Matt rushing down a hill to the field. Sora pulled away and quickly started running after Matt with Tai and the rest of the camp in toe. When they reached him he was on the ground sweating and his breathing was very ragged and laboured.  
  
As the spots dissipeared from in front of Glenn's eyes he saw that he was surrond an entire camp full of teenagers dressed in their pajamas, including Epsilon who had just pushed through the edge of the crowd in to the clearing in the middle of the crowd. As he looked he saw Sora, her boyfriend Tai and some other guy with a nice hair cut hovering over him, "hey Sis, how's it going," Glenn said sitting up, "why am I in the field?" Glenn asked now very confused.  
  
"How could you!" Sora shouted at him.  
  
"What, what did I do," Glenn asked leaning back a bit.  
  
"You tried to leave me again! How could you! I Trusted you! I.."  
  
"Are very missinformed Sora," Glenn pushed himself to his feet with the help of the guy with the nice hair cut, "I not leaving, ever!" Glenn said sounding very determined.  
  
"So why are you in the field all alone," Tai demanded stepping toward him, "huh, mister big shot 'brother'," Tai spat out the last word, then pushed Glenn.  
  
"Tai, stop," Sora pleaded, but was interrupted by Glenn.  
  
"Don't push me buddy," Glenn said straightening up.  
  
"Oh yeah, who's, gonna, stop me?" Tai pushed Glenn with every word. Glenn just looked at him for a moment then his arm whipped out and caught Tai by the neck. Tai's hands grabbed Glenn's wrist and tried to pull him off but he was like a tank.  
  
"I said don't push me," Glenn repeated, "the only reason I don't kick your ass is because you're Sora's boyfriend, but don't push your luck Tai," Glenn had been struggling to keep a hold of Tai's neck, he was pretty strong, so Glenn released him and did his best to make it look like it was his choice.  
  
Tai fell back a step and but then straightened up, his glare shifted to Matt, who had helped Glenn to his feet.   
  
"Look Tai I don't think he's such a bad guy, I mean if he had meant to hurt Sora why didn't he? Or for that matter why didn't he at least try to steal something?" Matt stood steadfast by Glenn's side, "look Tai just because you don't trust Glenn doesn't mean the rest of us can't," Matt took a step forward hand clenched in front of him, "besides, your Sora's boyfriend now, shouldn't you at least give him a chance since Sora trusts him!"  
  
"Who's side are you on Matt! After all we've seen and been through you still just openly trust him!" Tai moved till he was a couple of inches from his face, "this is probably just part of his plan to get Sora! Why can't you see that," Tai shouted.  
  
"why can't you stop looking for enemies where there isn't any! Why can't you just accept that he is Sora's brother and be happy she finally got him back!"  
  
"Brother!" Tai shouted, "if he's Sora brother, where has he been all these years, and.." Matt punched Tai in the jaw nocking him to the ground.  
  
"If you won't listen then I'll just have to beat some sense into you," Matt said jumping on Tai and punching him a few times in the face, Tai pushed him off and they got into a huge fist fight.   
  
"STOP IT!" Sora cried, falling to her knees crying. The two boys stopped fighting and looked at Sora, Glenn walked over and put a supportive arm around her.  
  
"It's okay Sora," Glenn spoke soothingly, "Tai has a good point," surprise crossed Tai's bruised face, "surprised," Glenn looked at Tai levely, "don't be, your her boyfriend," Glenn continued pulling Sora to her feet while she cried into his shoulder, "and that means it's now your duty to protect Sora just as it is mine as her brother." Glenn began to lead Sora back to her cabbin so she could get changed, as they passed Tai, Matt and Epsilon they all turned to go to their cabbins in silence. As Glenn lead Sora through the crowd he noticed many of them were shivering, including Sora! How could they be shivering? The temperature was just fine, well it was to Glenn anyways, then he remembered that his uncle Mike had once told him that different countries have different people who have different tolerences to the cold, "I better get her inside quick, who knows how cold it is to her," Glenn picked her up and quickened his pace slightly. Sora just didn't bother to ask why he did what he did, she was just content to retain the feeling of safety she got from him. In a few seconds Glenn saw the cabbins, which one was hers?.  
  
"Follow me," a girl said motioning for him to follow, "I'm in the same cabbin as Sora so I show you the way to go," she said walking toward one of the cabbins.  
  
Glenn looked down at Sora, she was resting her head against his shoulder with her eyes closed, her cheeks were red from crying. Glenn looked up to see the girl disappear into the cabbin closest to the woods, Glenn then took a quick look up, the red in the sky was now almost completely gone, then he lowed his head again so he was looking at the cabbin. Glenn smoothly followed the girl into the cabbin after he felt Sora shiver. As Glenn entered he quickly lowered his head so he was looking at the floor.  
  
"what's the matter?" The girl from before asked sitting on her bed above another girl who was sleeping, "this, this is the girls cabbin, and your all in your pajamas and I'm a guy and I'm not family or your boyfriend or your.." Glenn stopped when he heard the girl laughing, he could feel his face turning a bright red.  
  
"Don't worry Glenn," she said hopping down from her bed causing a small thud, "we all agree it's okay for you to stay here till you're better, or until camp ends," the girl walked up to Glenn and gently pushed his head up with her hand and looked into her eyes, "don't worry, we trust you."  
  
As Glenn's head was pushed up he got a good look at the girl, she had blond hair that came down to her shoulders, brown eyes and a nice smile. She had on a loose fitting pajama robe that went down to her shins. Glenn cleared his throat, "ahem, well since you trust me I think i should introduce myself, I'm,"  
  
"Glenn right? I know that already," she said climbing back into her bed and getting under the covers, she turned her head so she was looking at Glenn, "Sora told us your name while you were asleep, speaking of which do you ever plan n putting her down?"  
  
Glenn smiled, "yes," Glenn's arms were getting very tired, he took to steps, stopped and turned to the girl in the bed, "um, which is her bed, um, what did you say your name was?"   
  
"Oh sorry," she said getting comforable, " hi my name's Kari, I'm Tai's little sister," she announced proudly. "And Sora's bed is that one," she pulled her right arm out of under the covers and pointed to the bed connected to the end of Glenn's.   
  
Glenn put Sora into her bed learning in the process that she had fallen asleep, then he sat on his own bed, "so Kari," Glenn reached down and brushed the wet grass off his feet, "has Tai always been this untrusting? Or is it somthing he picked up recently," he lifted the sleeping bag up and unzipped it so it was a blanket, he then pulled his feet up onto the bed and layed down with his head by Sora's.  
  
"He's just trying to keep Sora safe, that's all."  
  
"I can relate to that," Glenn said stretching, then squirming around trying to get comfortable, he had a feeling he was going to have to spend a couple more hours here, "you better get some sleep Kari camp will probably start soon so try and rest as much as you can. Glenn closed his eyes and tried to remember how he had gotten into the middle of the field, "I was probably just sleeping walking," Glenn decided, then he let his body relax and soon was asleep.  
  
Epsilon watched Glenn return to his cabbin with Sora in his arms, "how cute," he mused, he then turned and walked into one of the other girl filled cabbins thinking all the way, "Gennai, you bastard."  
  
Two small figures sat on the rafters near the roof of Glenn\Sora's cabbin, "how do you think he'll take it when he learns of use?" Gatomon asked Biyomon.   
  
"I thought he alredy knew I was here when I talked to Sora that day, but I guess he didn't hear me," Biyomon replied.  
  
"Well then tomorrow should be interesting," Gatomon said curling into a little ball.  
  
"But I thought it was tomorrow," Biyomon said settling into a comfortable position.  
  
"Today then, now go to sleep."  
  
As Tai walked into his cabbin he slammed down onto his bunk, then fell onto it and closed his eyes muttering, "stupid Glenn, just when I finally get Sora he shows up and now she could care less about her boyfriend," Tai rolled onto his side and fought his hardest to sleep, he slowly succeeded.   
  
As Matt walked into the cabbin a little while after Tai he sat on his bunk quietly, "why can't he just be happy for her?" Matt sighed, then he climbed under the covers, he then realized he had been outside with only pants on, "I guess the girls deserved a little of a good show, after all it'd be a crime to hide it from them," Matt smiled and laid his head down on his pillow but pulled his back quickly from a sharp pain in the side of his head where Tai had hit him, "damn that hurt," Matt turned his head so that the other side of his head touched down. He fell into a nice calm sleep quickly.  
  
Tai looked around, he was in meadow sitting, no lying on a blanket with Sora beside, no lying on top of him talk, sing, kissing him, "this is perfect," Tai thought, then a huge Glenn appeared out of no where and snatched Sora away laughing at him, "Sora noooo!" Tai cried, but Glenn didn't let Sora hear him, "I love you," Tai shouted again and again but Glenn blocked those words as well, then they were gone. "NNNOOOO!" Tai cried, he then sensed a different presence behind him, he turned to see the outline of a man, but there was no form to the outline, nothing within it.  
  
"If you wish for things to return to the way they were before Glenn came you will do exactly as I say or he will take Sora from you," the voice bored right into Tai's mind forcing him to accept it as truth. And it that dream an unholy pact was formed that Tai wouldn't remember until he had carried it out, and Glenn was dieing in the digiworld Epsilons shreaded body beside him.   
  
Tai didn't know why but when he awoke he felt horriable, and didn't feel he was good enough to face Sora, he thought it was because of what he had said about Glenn and that he had fought with Matt again, but deep down in his heart he felt the clock ticking away, "What have i done," Tai thought very confused.  
  
THE END!  
Please give reviews, and don't worry I'm a big advocate of the happy ending. sorry for the lack of romance in this one the first few chapters a mostly build up to the up and coming fanfic SERIES!!! I plan to write. HEHEHE I love doing these stories. To all you fellow writers of fanfics your comments are most appreciated and I'd like if it you told me you are a writer when you review because then I take the review seriously. P.S. sorry to all you Mimi fans for not writing her in yet she just hasn't come up yet, she should be in the next one. Also Epsilon is going to be, well interesting in chapters to come so pleae keep reading. 


	4. Sora's brother pt4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters and in reading this outloud (or at all) you have now waived the right to sue me for copyright infrigment.  
  
Protectorate4  
  
As Glenn's mind started working he felt somthing odd on his face, "what in the world," he thought bringing his hand up to his face. It touched something soft, and kind of wet, it was stuck to his hand! Glenn sat up and wiped off the gunk, "what the hell?" Glenn stuck out his tongue and licked a little off his finger, "dream whip?" Glenn heard about five girls burst into laughter, and it hit him, "ha, ha girls," Glenn said in a mocking voice, "but don't you think it's a little early to be playing pranks on a guy you barly just met," he wiped the last of it off his face and whiped it at them, they squealed with delight as the white foam hit the floor and them. Glenn didn't bother to open his eyes, he simply fell slowly back into bed. He was too tired to even care that he was in the girl's cabbin.  
  
"I just thought it'd be nice to greet you with a good old fashion prank," Mimi said.  
  
Glenn opened his left eye and looked toward the girl he assumed had just admitted to the prank, she was average height with brown hair, and she was dressed in pink loose fitting pajama top and bottom. Glenn cringed in his mind at the amount of pink on her, "well since I'm the butt of your prank I think It'd be nice to know your name," Glenn closed his eye.  
  
"It's princess Mimi," Mimi announced happily.  
  
"Princess," Glenn mumbled to himself in disbelief, "why do women always obssess with the princess thing," he thought to himself, "I better humor her for now, "well princess, my name is Glenn," he turned so his back was to her, "and don't get it into your head I'm going to be a good target for anymore pranks."  
  
"Ooohh, and why is that," Mimi asked sweetly.  
  
"Because I dought that the head counsoller will tollerate a guy sleeping in the girls cabbin," Glenn replied, "I don't think he minded before because I was completely incapasitated, but now that I'm better he, or she,"Glenn added quickly, "will probably send me to one of the boy's cabbins." Glenn didn't bother to roll over to talk to her face, though he did take a quick look to the bed Sora was in, her hair hanged down as she layed on her back and Glenn could see her sleeping bag rise and lower.  
  
"I don't think so," Mimi declared in a very happy voice.  
  
"What do you mean," Glenn demanded over his shoulder, now quite annoyed cause he wanted to sleep more.  
  
"Cause I used my money to rent the cabbin from him," Mimi said sounding quite proud of herself, "the only ones allowed in the cabbin are you, me, Sora and Kari."  
  
"And them," Glenn asked gesturing widely to the other girls in the cabbin.  
  
"Oh, they're just some friends from the other cabbins here to see you humilliated."  
  
"Swell," Glenn thought to himself, "I don't feel like argueing with this girl so I'll just change her mind," Glenn rolled out of bed and got to his feet, he put on his coldest face, "and what makes you think that was a good idea? How do you know I'm not some sick pervert or something? Hum?" Glenn walked over to Mimi and stopped inches from her face, the other girls now quietly fled the scene, "what makes you so sure I won't kill you all," Glenn demanded forcing his voice into a low hiss. "Got her now," Glenn thought triumphantly.  
  
"This," Mimi lifted her crest out of under her pajama top by it's cord and displayed it before Glenn.  
  
Glenn's eyes widened in disbelief, "it looks just like my pendant!" Glenn took Mimi's crest in his hand and examined it, "except hers is gold, and it has a different symbol inscribed on it," Glenn looked up at Mimi, "where did you get this," Glenn asked hoping to learn anything about his own. He had tried pawning it when he was in Japan but Epsilon had all but bitten his head off saying how important it was, and it's not his to give away, along with alot of threats and insults.   
  
"Hm-mm, sorry can't tell till everyones here," Mimi walked over to the other side of the cabbin and sat down on one of the lower bunks pulling her crest out of Glenn's hand.  
  
Glenn stood there for a moment, "how'd did she find out about my pendant," he thought to himself, "better ask. How did you find out about my pendant," he asked looking at her.  
  
"We saw it glow when you brought Sora in this mourning," Kari piped in, she had gottin into her bed rather than run out of the cabbin.  
  
"It glowed," Glenn was confused, he thought it to be just a pendant, an important one but just a pendant. Glenn wanted to ask more but than a loud clanging sounded deftened the air, "what the hell was that," Glenn asked after it had stopped.  
  
"Yay! Breakfast," Mimi jumped to her feet smiling for all the world to see, then she looked at Glenn with a rather angry look, "well?" Was all she said expecting Glenn to understand.  
  
"What," he replied a little taken back.  
  
"Turn around, I may have to sleep with a boy in the same room but it don't I'll change my clothes around one," Mimi crossed her arms under her chest for effect.  
  
Glenn turned a deep shade of red and turned around getting a giggle out of the two girls. When he turned around he saw that Sora was awake and sitting up, he quickly fell to one knee beside her, "good mourning Sora," he said as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Good mourning Glenn," Sora said trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes, then she looked at Glenn and noticed some weird white stuff on his face, "what is that white stuff on your face," Sora asked pointing to some dream whip on the side of his cheek.  
  
Glenn wiped off the dream whip he had missed and smiled, "Mimi thought it'd be nice to induct me into to fold with an immature prank," he explained trying to sound above such a thing(which he wasn't).  
  
Sora smiled and laughed a bit when she imagined what Glenn would look like his face covered with dream whip, "was that the bell," Sora asked getting out of bed.  
  
"Yup, and if we hurry you might be able to get a seat by my brother," Kari said with a giggle as a little color appeard on Sora's cheeks.  
  
"Food, food," Mimi sang running out of the cabbin fully dressed with Kari in hot persuit.  
  
"Don't worrry I'll save you a spot by Tai," Kari called back.  
  
Sora continued to blush but smiled, she then turned to Glenn, "Glenn get ready and wait outside for me okay," Sora pointed to Glenn's vest hanging on the peg by his bed with his halibert attached to it. Glenn walked over and threw it on with out a second thought, he looked down to his shoes and pulled out his socks, he pulled them on then laced on his shoes without a word. Glenn then stood up and stuck his hand in one of his chest pockets, he sighed in relief, then walked outside. Sora watched the intire time Glenn got ready then starting getting dressed, "I hope Tai isn't mad at me," Sora said pulling her shirt over her head, "I'm only trying to get to know my, brother," Sora finished slowly as a warm feeling of safety came over her, she stood there dreamily for a few moments till Glenn banged on the door.  
  
"You better hurry if you want that seat Sora," Glenn shouted teasingly through the door, Glenn then turned around and leaned against the wall beside the door and looked into the forest, "almost like when I was living with uncle Mike," Glenn thought happily of the days he spent training with his uncle, "I will find out who killed you Mike, and when I do he'll wish he were already dead," Glenn had made that same promise over a hundred times now, and it still ment as much to him now as it did before. Glenn was so deep in thought he didn't see Tai approach till he was a couple feet away, "here to take Sora to breakfast?"  
  
"Yea, and to make sure you didn't do anything to her," Tai said stoping infront of Sora's cabbin, "hey Sora! Sora come on I got us some good seats," Tai called through the door.  
  
"I'm coming Tai," Sora called back, then she quickly pulled on her hat, made sure her hair was right and ran out the door only slowing down enough so that she didn't nock Tai over, but they did collide, getting some sidelong glances from passers-by and a stifiled laugh from Glenn. "H-hi Tai," Sora said dreamily with her arms around his chest and his around her neck.  
  
Tai stared into Sora's eyes intranced, "wow, they're pretty," Tai thought to himself, "maybe one quick kiss before breakfast." Tai slowly tilted his head to one side and began to lean closer.  
  
Sora saw what Tai was about to do and closed her eyes in anticipation.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU TWO LAST NIGHT!" Yelled the same infuriated counsoller, "I SAID NO KISSING! NOW GO GET YOUR BREAKFAST AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS HAPPEN AGAIN OR ELSE!" He pointed his finger at them looking as if he were trying to shoot the idea into their heads.  
  
Sora's head fell against Tai's chest as his fell back dropping his arms to his sides. Sora kept her arms around Tai and turned her head away from the counsoller wouldn't see her blush. "Jack-ass," Glenn said as soon as the guy was out of ear shot, this caused Tai and Sora to jump, for they had forgotten he was there.  
  
"G-Glenn, umm, sorry," Sora apologised turning her head to hide her fase in his chest. Tai on the other hand turned bright red with anger and was about to start shouting at Glenn when he started talking.  
  
"About what," Glenn said with a slight chuckle, "for wanting to kiss your boyfriend? Ha! don't apologise to me Sora I'm not good enough to be apologised to," Glenn walked past them a few steps toward the center of camp, "Tai," Glenn said to the now very pissed boyfriend, "I know we got off on the wrong foot and for some reason you don't like me so why don't I keep El'jack-ass away from you two and we call it even?" Glenn clapped his hands together, "good, good," Glenn turned to follow the counsoller not waiting for an answer, "I'm going to do what ever it takes to make my life here work here with Sora," Glenn promised to himself.   
  
Tai watched him leave, "don't think you're fouling me asshole," he thought to himself, "I won't let you hurt Sor! MMM." Tai was cut off by Sora's lips which he fell right into.  
  
"Hey Yo-yo head! You're kind makes me sick," Glenn called out as soon as he came into view, "using toys as weapons now, can't you guys fight like real men?" The guy stopped and turned to face Glenn.  
  
"How did you know I fight with a Yo-yo," he demanded sternly.  
  
Glenn caught up to the guy about ten feet from a big lodge, in the middle of a small grass field about twenty feet around, "cause I know who you are, you fought my uncle two years ago in an illegal open weapons tournament," Glenn said remembering his uncles exact words, "he said you were the worst fighter he ever faced, he said you were and insult to fight and were barely worth the effort." Sure Glenn had twisted the truth a bit but hey! This guy had sucked, uncle Mike was too nice a guy to say so directly.   
  
"Is that so," The counsoller said pulling a Yo-yo out of each pocket, "and who was your uncle?"  
  
"Mike Rentholen! Master of the Tri-blade hook shot!" Glenn announced proudly, "and the greatest weapons master ever!"  
  
"HAHAHA," the counsoller shook with laughter on the outside, but was terrified on the inside, "if you're his nephew then you would be able to stop THIS!" He shouted launching a Yo-yo at Glenn hitting him in the cheek.  
  
Glenn's head whipped to the right as the Yo-yo hit him, he left it there for a moment then turned back slowly, "I never said I was as good as him," Glenn said quietly, "but I will kick you're ass if you try that again."  
  
"Is that so well try thi.." He was cut off by the boom of another man's voice.  
  
"Counsoller Ericson," A large man said walking down the steps to the entance of the lodge, "What the hell do you think you are doing? He is a guest here and will be treated accordingly, do I make myself clear?" The man stopped on the gravel at the foot of the steps.  
  
"But sir," Ericson pleaded.  
  
"No buts Ericson," he said.   
  
Then somthing clicked in Glenn's mind, "no accent," he mumbled to himself, "are you Canadian," Glenn asked, then he looked him over, he was a little taller than Glenn, just as muscular, jet black hair with green eyes. He wore a plain white loose sleeve shirt with green army pants.  
  
"Born and raised," he replied proudly, "and I'm guessing you are too since you have no accent."  
  
Glenn bowed slightly and motioned with his hand like he was fluorishing a cape, "Glenn Rentholen of Nova Scotia," he said standing back up, "and you are?"  
  
"Since you are only a guest and not a counsoller you can call me Dave, and I'm from P.E.I." He said turning to walk back into the lodge, "and since you are a fellow Canadian I think you'll be most interested in the game I'm going to be setting up for later today," he smiled at Glenn for a moment then turned his gaze to Ericson, "since you seem to be easily angered I think it'd be best if you left Ericson, now." Then he walked into the lodge and ignored Ericson's pleas of mercy and how it was Glenn's fault. He then turned to Glenn, gave him an ugly look, and stormed off to one of the smaller lodges.  
  
Glenn turned when he heard a foot steps approaching, he turned to see Tai and Sora approaching holding hands looking quite happy.  
  
"What was that all about?" Tai asked when he was close enough.  
  
"Nothing," Glenn replied smiling.  
  
"Oh my, Glenn!," Sora let go of Tai's hand and ran up to Glenn, "What happened to your face," she cupped his chin with her hands and turned his head so she could get a better look.  
  
"It's nothing Sora, really," Glenn assured her trying to pull his head away.  
  
"What'd you do!" Tai demanded, "try to beat up that counsoller! come on answer me," he commanded Glenn, "this is proably just part of your plan to hurt Sora, isn't it!"  
  
"Stop it Tai! Can't you see he's the one who was hurt," Sora scolded him, "honestly Tai why can't you just trust him for my sake?" Sora could feal the tears starting to appear behind her eyes but she pushed them away.  
  
Glenn quickly pulled away and tried to save his sisters breakfast with her boyfriend, "look the bruise isn't that big of a deal and Sora go easy on Tai, he's got good cause to be worried," Glenn said trying a different approach to gain Tai's trust, "look Tai why don't we get together after breakfast and talk man-to-man?"   
  
"Fine with me, c'mon Sora let's get some grub," Tai said coming up beside Sora and taking her hand. Glenn followed after them silently.   
  
The inside of the lodge was huge! The walls were brown on top and white on bottom seperated a piece of plywood. There was a large stone fire place in the middle on the right wall. There was a second door at the far end of the lodge in the left wall and in the back was a door leading to the kitchen. The main room held six tables each filled with children, except for a table off to the right which only had six people sitting at it. He recongnized Mimi, Kari and the guy with the cool hair cut, "Matt wasn't it?" Glenn thought to himself remembering the fight Tai had with him in the mourning. Tai and Sora began to walk toward the table so Glenn decided to follow, a little nervious that he might be told to sit somewhere else.   
  
"Hi Tai," Kari said as her big brother approached with Sora and Glenn.  
  
"Hey Glenn sit here man," Matt said motioning to the inbetween him and Joe. Glenn walked over and sat down as Tai and Sora took two seats at the other end of the table.  
  
"Thanks," Glenn said as he took off his halibert and rested it against the wall behind his seat.  
  
"So Glenn where are you from?" Joe asked taking a bite of the pancakes in front of him.  
  
"Canada," Glenn replied.  
  
"Wow," T.K. said, "isn't it cold there?"  
  
Glenn looked at the guy for a moment, he was shorter than most people at the table, he had hair like Matt except he wore an odd looking hat on his head. He wore shorts and a short sleeved shirt with a pocket in the front. "Not really, to tell the truth I find this temperature a little uncomfortable." Glenn adjusted himself so that he was leaning against the wall.  
  
"Does that mean you know french! I just love the french language it's so romantic, please say something in french," Mimi put her hands together in front of her staring at Glenn from across the table with hearts in her eyes.  
  
"Umm, french, right, well I'm sorry but I can't," Glenn said apologetically, while letting the chair fall gently back onto all four legs, "I maybe Canadian but the french language is something that never agreed with me, sorry," he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Oh," Mimi fell disheartedly back into her chair. The serving guy came around then and dropped a plate of pancakes in front of Glenn, Sora and Tai, then left.  
  
"Wanna drink," T.K. held out the bottle maple syrup to Glenn, he just threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"Buddy what ever you heard about Canadians drinking maple syrup," Glenn said after he stopped laughing, "forget it, we don't." T.K. looked embarassed as he set the bottle down, "don't be embarassed over something like this kid, I've had grown men come up and ask advice on dog sleds, which I have no clue on, so don't worry," T.k. still looked a little embarassed, and since Glenn wanted to be friends with Sora's friends he decided to be a little bold in order to cheer the kid up, "hey, um, first of all what's your name?"  
  
"T.K." He answered.  
  
"Okay T.K. I'll drink the syrup if, if someones willing to have a chuging contest with me," Glenn offered, picking up the brown bottle.  
  
"Eww," exclaimed Mimi.  
  
"Cool, I'm in," said Matt getting a 'you're just as sick' look from Mimi.  
  
"No way Matt I'm doing it," Tai said grabbing the other bottle before Matt could reach it.  
  
"No Tai," Sora said grabbing his arm, "don't do it." Sora pleaded.  
  
"Why not," Tai demanded.  
  
"Cause, well," Sora had a good reason, but she didn't want anyone else to know cause it was embarassing, so she pulled down Tai and whispered in his ear. Tai's eyes widened slightly but then returned to normal, he gingerly tossed the bottle to Matt who caught it with his right hand, Tai then sat back to watch them make fools of them selves.  
  
As they were leaving Matt and Glenn worked to keep their stomachs down. By the time they were about to start three other guys and two girls had joined in on the contest, they had lost to a girl named Nikki. Though Glenn didn't particularly care right at that moment, he just wanted his stomach to stop jumping, "hey Matt," Glenn said to the other guy trying to hold his stomach down, "let's not do that again, alright," Glenn stuck his hand out to shake on it, Matt agreed wholeheartedly.   
  
Tai, Izzy and T.K. were laughing at them for losing to a girl, Joe was scolding them on how this isn't good for their disgestive system, Mimi, Sora, and Kari were making comments on how boys can be so gross at times. The group walked through the woods to the clearing where Tai and Sora had been caught making out in and sat down. They all laughed at Glenn and Matt for a few minutes more as the pair laid on their backs trying to calm there guts. Tai was sitting against a tree with Sora sitting between his legs with his arms wrapped around her, Matt was a foot to Glenn's right groaning, Joe, (who Glenn had been introduced to during the competition, along with Izzy) was sitting on the grass indian style, Izzy was sitting on a stump nearby Mimi was also leaning against a tree, T.K. and Kari were sitting together to Glenn's left. Glenn then sat up slowly and pulled off his pendant, he then held it out in front of him causing everyone to stop and stare. "I'm guessing since Mimi has one you all do," Glenn said sternly, "and I was wondering if anyone here can explain to me what it is."  
  
"He's gotta crest too!" T.K. said, "does that mean he's a digidestined too?" T.K. asked his brother.  
  
"Maybe he's one of us, maybe he's not after Sora," Tai ignored the questions his friends shot at Glenn, and the ones he asked back, Tai contiued to examine Glenn in a new light until he noticed everyone was looking at him, "w-what," he asked turning his head so that no one could see how red his face had gotten.  
  
"I said," Glenn said a little exaspirated, "since everyone votes you the leader could you give me a brief run-down of you adventures in the Digiworld," Glenn had returned his, crest, as they had called it, to it's hiding spot under his shirt and was listening intently as Tai recounted their adventures in the Digiworld to him. after a few minutes Tai stopped, "wow," Glenn said in amazment, "that's pretty weird stuff to deal with, um where are these Digimon you spoke of," Glenn asked looking into the surronding forest.  
  
"They're probably hiding some where in the forest ready to scare us for a good laugh," Joe said adjusting his glasses on his face.  
  
"Man that guy can be a downer," Glenn thought to himself, "are you sure there isn't any way back to the Digiworld," Glenn asked hopefully, "perhaps this Gennai guy could give me so answers to whay I have this," Glenn gently tapped the spot where his crest was hidden under his shirt.  
  
"It is scientifically impossible," Izzy told Glenn, "we just don't know enough to break through the Digital barrier seperating our two worlds." Glenn hung his head. Then an idea came to him and he reached out with his mind.  
  
"Epsilon, Epsilon answer me," Glenn demanded.  
  
"What is it!" Epsilon cried, "I'm enjoying a belly ru- you want to know about what!"  
  
Glenn hadn't wait for Epsilon to stop talking before he explained everything to him, "I want to know everything you know about the digiworld! You have one of these crest things just like me, so you should know something, please come to where we are and I'll explain how I found out what I know okay? Good!" Epsilon rolled over and got to his feet and grudgingly left the group of girls who had been pating him. He tore through the woods and came to the clearing Glenn had discribed in seconds, "now Glenn spill it," Epsilon commanded walking out into the clearing through a bush.  
  
"First," Glenn said calmly lifting his hand and dismissing Epsilon's command, "introductions," he started to say into Epsilon's mind and speaking out loud, "Sora, Tai, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Matt and T.K. this is my counterpart Epsilon," he said trying to sound like a big shot, "Epsilon, these are my friends," Glenn liked the way that sounded, "the Digidestined," he smiled for a moment as Epsilon looked all the kids over.  
  
"I know Glenn I met their Digimon a little while ago," Epsilon said sitting down by the two youngest so they could scratch his back and ears. He saw that Glenn was very confused, "yes there are Digimon in this Glenn, *sigh*, Glenn I don't want to sit here and tell you what happened so I'll just show you," Epsilon raised his head till his crest was showing from where it was attached to his body, a beam of light came from it and hit Glenn's. Glenn's whole body went ridget as in his mind images and knowledge were given to him, during the transferance he thought he heard a voice say, "perfect," Glenn felt some of the fog leave his mind and travel the beam to Epsilon. As Epsilon closed off the link he felt the fog hit his mind and steal his memories, "damn I got carless, sorry Gennai," Epsilon then looked up to see alot of confused people looking for answers, and they were looking at him! "Hmm, Glenn what was I about to say?" he whispered through there connection.  
  
"I don't know," he stated to him, "you mean you burst in here, command me to tell what I know about the Digiworld, when you obviously know more! You very painfully push info into my brain and you expect me to know what you were about to say!" Glenn's head fell forward till his chin hit his chest, he felt the sweat drop going down the top of his head. "This is going to take awhile." He sighed.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
(Better InSaNePiKaChU?) This you could consider more of a part A to chapter four but I don't think I'll do the letter thing. Please review and tell me what you though. If you see a spelling mistake please tell me. If you think I did something wrong, also please let me know. Till next chapter! 


	5. Sora's brother pt5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters and in reading this outloud (or at all) you have now waived the right to sue me for copyright infrigment.  
  
Protectorate 5  
  
Epsilon felt the fog starting to claim more memories, then he remembered what is was and acted quickly so as not to lose all his memories, "Glenn hold out you crest, now!" Glenn did as he was told, he was used to it, then Epsilon lifed his head to display his crest and another beam shot out from his and into Glenn's. A silvery mist began to flow out of Glenn's crest, Glenn wanted to ask what Epsilon was doing but his mind felt like it was about explode! The beam cut off a second later and Glenn, Epsilon and Tai were all on the ground, unconcious. The pain had been to much.  
  
Tai's eyes were the first to open, he looked up to see the foliage of the tree he was sitting by, the blue sky and Sora, but Sora looked a little scared, why? "Hey Sora," Tai still had a bit of a headache, and he thought he was dreaming, "what a nice dream," was all Tai said before he pulled Sora's face down to meet his and pulled her body down as well.  
  
Sora's mind was going nuts! One minute he's crying out in pain, next he's making out with her! Well they hadn't got any real chances before so now was as good as any. Sora remains where she is till she feels someone poking her side, "probably Tai trying to tickle me," she thought to herself so she began to tickle Tai back. Tai felt this and did his best not to laugh.   
  
"Why is she tickling me," he thought, Tai had seen Joe come over and poke her in her side trying to get their attention, just Izzy had with yelling, T.K. with talking and Kari with slamming rocks together. In the end Tai ignored them all and continued to kiss Sora, but after afew more seconds of tickling Tai burst out laughing and trying to stop Sora.  
  
Epsilon had also awoke and to a clear mind, "why did Tai get affected?" He thought to himself, "only people with the fog in their minds get affected by the silvery mists," Epsilon wanted answers, and he didn't want to wait on getting them, so he growled. That got the attention of everybody.  
  
"Epsilon what are you doing?" Glenn asked pulling his head off the ground.  
  
"Tai was affected as well, Glenn," Epsilon explained.  
  
"So, so what Epsilon," Glenn didn't know what the big deal was, for that matter he didn't know what just happened.  
  
Epsilon sighed, "guess the mist as to much of a hold on you Glenn otherwise you'd remember everything," Epsilon took a deep breath then began to explain, "the silvery mist is designed to heal mental wounds, such as amnesia or forced loss of memories, or implanted commands. "The memory loss the is usually easy to correct unless you've been under the influence a long time or there's something reinforcing it." Epsilon nuzzled his head into Kari's chest, she was a little nervious so Glenn reassured everyone of Epsilon's safty. "As to the implanted command it's usually destroyed and the bearer has no memory of it ever being there in the first place, which is what I think happened to our friend Tai here," Epsilon gestured with his muzzle at Tai.  
  
"I think they are communicating telephathicly," Izzy said to Joe who nodded. Glenn had sat in silence for a few minutes now ignoring everyone, including Sora.  
  
"Then what was the implanted command," Glenn asked looking at Tai out of the corner of his eye. Glenn wanted to be friends with him but if he tried anything with Sora he'd kill him! It was bad enough that the started making out right in front of him! "Was Tai trying to piss me off," Glenn thought to himself, "he better move his hands a little lower to her stomach or I'll.."  
  
"Glenn will you please listen!" Epsilon was now very annoyed, which shot Glenn's eyes around to meet his, "I said it's impossiable to know what the hidden command was because he didn't act on it, but what I can tell you is where it came from," Epsilon hung his head and pulled away from Kari, he was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this, he thought that he could live with Glenn for the rest of their lives and not have to do this, then he got an idea! "It came from an evil Digimon called Maisoulmon," he explained.  
  
"Who," Glenn felt like he should know that name, but everytime he tried to remember he hit a wall in his head.  
  
"Maisoulmon," Epsilon repeated, "look I don't want to talk about that right now, what I do want to know is how you learned of the crests," Epsilon put his head back under Kari's hand.  
  
Glenn wanted to know more but when Epsilon said he didn't want to talk about something he usually wouldn't, so Glenn decided to explain, "well first Mimi," Glenn noticed everyone was waiting to hear what they were talking about, *sigh* "Epsilon is there anyway you can talk to everyone it's a little tiring having to repeat everything you say."  
  
"No Glenn I can't, not here anyway," Epsilon apologized.  
  
"What do you mean, not here," Glenn was a little confused, if he could talk to Glenn why couldn't he talk to everyone.  
  
"In the real world our Tags and crests are significantly weakened, I've worked with mine so I know what it can and can't do, and it can't make me able to talk to everyone."   
  
"What's the difference between your crests and our crests and why are they so much more powerful than ours," Joe asked Glenn and he relayed it to Epsilon.  
  
As Epsilon spoke Glenn repeated out loud, "the difference is that our crests were the orignals, they were designed to function completely without the aid of a Digivice, the problem was that that was too much power, our crests the Omnicrests were, and are unstable." Glenn took in air, "the power given to the Omnicrests are powered by a varity of emotions, in Glenn, I mean my case," Glenn corrected himself, "my crest is powered by the will to protect those I love, the emotions involed in powering it are love, hope, courage, friendship, and well all the other good emotions out there, my, I mean Epsilons," Glenn had to correct himself again, "is different though, his is simply loyalty, which is by far a very powerful calling." Glenn took another deep breath, "Also Glenn's crest is designed for defesive pruposes, mine, I mean Epsilons is assistive and the last is offesive." Glenn finished.  
  
"Third! You mean there's someone else! Who! Where, we have to find him," Tai tried to get to his feet but didn't want to leave Sora so he simply pointed his finger dramaticly.   
  
"We can't, the third is," Glenn began to relay again, "WHAT! MAISOULMON! Epsilon you must be jocking." Glenn cried jumping to his feet. Glenn stood there and listened as Epsilon recounted everything that happened the day the crest were given, except at the end in Epsilon's story Maisoulmon escaped. Glenn then fell back hard onto his butt, "wo," he then told the others what Epsilon had told him."  
  
"That's horrible," Said Tai.  
  
"I glad it wasn't me," said Mimi.  
  
"Dude," was all that came from Matt.  
  
"Interesting," Said Izzy.  
  
"I hope he didn't suffer," Kari said with compassion in her voice.  
  
"I hope we can save him," T.K. said looking a little down hearted.  
  
"Why didn't your Digimon take over Glenn," asked Sora.  
  
"I don't know, for that matter I don't remember any of what Epsilon said! ARRGGHH! Why can't I remember," Glenn clutched his head trying to crush the wall in his head.  
  
"Because Maisoulmon doesn't want you to return Glenn, he knows you are strong enough to fight him," Epsilon said trying to calm his friend.  
  
"So why are you here Epsilon," Glenn demanded.  
  
"What," Epsilon was confused, he had been told to come here Gennai said to, oh yea! Epsilon had left out why he had come, he mearly lied before and said Glenn was sent here for his own safty and given the crest as a 'just in case'. so he lied again, "Gennai sent me here to help you Glenn, in case Maisoulmon ever got out of the Digiworld, he said the real crests were already being made and would be finished before Maisoulmon could attack." Epsilon liked where Kari was scratching him and forgot where he was and started kicking his leg, this got a laugh out of everyone, which brought Epsilon back down to earth blushing. (well as much as a blush as a wolf can manage)  
  
"So, the only reason I'm a good fighter is because of the Digimon inside me," Glenn said looking at his hands and sounding depressed, "I was never a real weapons master, I was never really good enough for my uncle! It was all the Digimon! Not me! And even then I wasn't good enough to defeat one evil Digimon who was my equal!" Glenn started to cry.   
  
Sora pulled out of Tai's arms, walked over to Glenn, kneeled and took Glenn's head in her arms and pressed it against her body, gently humming. Glenn put his arms around Sora, crying and asking his uncle to forgive him for being a failure.   
  
This on the other hand ticked Tai off, "what a baby," he thought then he heard a voice in his head.  
  
"Don't treat him too badly boy, I killed his uncle while he watched, I guess you're free from our deal now, shame, well I can at least erase our meeting that night and this one!" The voice echoed in Tai's head for a moment then he felt a little light headed, then nothing as far as he was concerned he had just been staring off into space. But he no longer felt mad at Glenn, why? He was being a baby, just because he didn't win a stupid championship he was crying! Tai never did that when he lost a soccer game. Tai sighed inwardly, how could he be so jealous! This guy if anything was just Sora's brother! Not someone contending for her love, though why did he have to come now! Tai had had plans to spend all day and night with Sora if he could! "I should just be happy for Sora, happy, happy," Tai continued to repeat that in his head.  
  
As Sora rocked back and forth Glenn slowly calmed down and sat up, "I'm sorry, it's just," Glenn wiped away a tear, and Sora sat down beside Glenn, "after I battled with my uncle in the tournament he came up to me, I thought he was going to congratuate me, but he simply demanded to know what the hell had gotten into me! I told him I didn't know what he was talking about, but he claimed I let him win and that my skills were far beyond his. He said I wasn't trying, he was probably right," another tear began to roll down Glenn's cheek but he wiped it away, "cause if I were trying then I probably would have been able to save his life!" This got startled looks from everyone there, "I don't even know who killed him! All I can remember is going to bed then I'm over top his body crying in the middle of the night!" Glenn pushed back the tears threatening to take over again.  
  
Tai felt all his anger and jealousy fade, "so that's why he was crying," he thought sadly to himself, he hung his head and frowned. The other Digidestined did the same. Glenn saw this and spoke up.  
  
"My uncle once told me that if I ever made people sad about his passing he'd kick my ass, and that if I was to bring him up he wished me to tell only of the good times, so," for about half and hour Glenn talked about all the cool things he and his uncle would do, and all the pranks he would play on Glenn, in the end everyone was laughing so hard there sides hurt.  
  
Epsilon then asked Glenn to relay what he was about to say, "as nice as that was i think we should get back to the topic at had, Digidestined I have the ability to telepot between the worlds the only problem is my crest hasn't the power to get us all so I think it'd be best if you let me use yours, okay?" Glenn finished saying for Epsilon.  
  
"I think we should wait till we have a chance to say good-by to our parents," Matt said getting to his feet and looked at his watch, "hey guys it time for that game Dave was setting up I think we better get back," Matt began walking back to camp."  
  
"Wait up," cried T.K. running after his brother, Kari quickly got to her feet and ran after T.K. Tai got to his feet and walked over to Glenn and Sora, "let's go guys," he took Sora's hand and pulled her to her feet, she then in turn pulled Glenn to his feet. Glenn looked to Epsilon.  
  
"We'll talk about this more later Epsilon, okay, Epsilon?" Epsilon had already taken off for the girls cabbin he had left before. Glenn smiled to himself and followed after Tai and Sora with Joe, Izzy and Mimi pulling up the rear.  
  
As they approached the field they saw Dave spliting the kids into two groups, as they approached Dave called out to Glenn, "hey buddy since you're a fellow Canadian I hope you've heard of this game because you're the captain of team B, I'm the captain of team A," he smirked at Glenn.   
  
Glenn looked around for a moment and studied the field, there were chairs set up at either end of the field in the middle of big circles and there was a volley ball at Dave's feet. Then it clicked Martyr ball! (Yes that is the correct spelling!) Uncle Mike had once taken Glenn on some dumb retreat with a bunch of other guys his age, while they were there they played Martyr ball alot, Glenn never bothered to ask if he could join in he just assumed they'd say no. Then Mike forced Glenn to play a game, it was fun! Though he only got to play once, it was the last day of the retreat. Glenn never forgot how to play though. "Do you think this is a good idea Dave," Glenn called over the noise.  
  
"What do you mean Glenn," Dave asked turning to the young Canadian.  
  
"Don't you think this game is a little rough for these guys? I mean the most they've probably experienced is football and we both know this is alot rougher, they could," Glenn was cut off by Tai.  
  
"What do you mean too rough! I'm just as tough as you Glenn, I can beat you any day!" Tai stated boldly.  
  
Glenn turned and looked Tai over, "okay then Tai, you're on Dave's team, if that's okay with you," Glenn said turning back to Dave.  
  
"Fine, but if first I'm going over the rules, could you help me Glenn?"  
  
Glenn was a little surprised, "sure," Glenn had never experienced this kind of treatment before, he was used to being turned down. He wasn't going to let a chance like this slip through his fingers. He then turned to Sora, "you don't have to play Sora," he said hopefully, "I wasn't lying when I said this is a rough game, you will most likely get hurt," he then turned to Dave, "have you even explained the game yet?"  
  
Sora face got really hot, did he think her a wimp! She was as good as any boy! she's been hurt before she could take it! "I'm as good as any boy! You just put me on a team and I'll show you how rough I can be," Sora stated threateningly.  
  
"Nope," Dave answered Glenn's question ignoring Sora's speech intirely, Dave's finger passed over Glenn's head pointing to people and to which side they're to go to, Matt, Mimi and Izzy went with Dave's team. T.K., Kari, Joe and Sora went on Glenn's. "But now that the teams are formed I will," Dave walked in front of the two team motioning for Glenn to follow. "Settle people," Dave said trying to calm them down, they ignored him and kept on talking, Glenn decided to be bold again, he swollowed the lump in his throat and hoped everyone saw the humor in what he was about to do. He walked up to Dave.  
  
"Let me try Dave," he asked, Dave gave a smile and formally bowed out of the way, Glenn took a deep breath, in his mind himself shouting, "CRAP WHAT AM I DOING!" then he shouted, "SEX!" instantly everyone was quiet and staring at Glenn, he could feel the blood rushing to his face. He continued asking himself, "what is wrong with me," over and over, then he spoke in a loud clear voice, "now that we have your attention counsoller Dave here will explain the rules of the game," Glenn stepped back as Dave stepped up to him.  
  
Dave had a smile on his face, but he had to be an adult about things, "you're lucky you're a guest here and not a camper, otherwise I'd throw your ass out of here."  
  
Glenn's face got even hotter, "sorry I, I don't know what came over me, I'm not used to being 'one of the guys'," Glenn explained.  
  
"It's alright this time, but I am in charge and I have to keep a certain amount of order, so if you pull another stunt like that I will throw you out, alright," Dave gave Glenn a slap on the back, "though I have to admit it got the job done very quickly."  
  
Glenn chuckled, "sorry, it won't happen again," he assured him.  
  
"Now don't go thinking I don't want you to have fun, it's just this was a little inapproperate, now, hmm, if you think you can keep your mind out of the gutter I'd like to see you explain the rules. Glenn gave him a dumbfounded look. "You already have their attention so, use it," Dave gave Glenn a shove forward.  
  
Glenn was terrified, here he was standing in front of like a hundred people after shouting sex! He never did public speaking before, his teachers had tried but he wouldn't do it! Glenn was so sacred, what if he said the wrong thing! What if he tripped! What if they started laughing at him! What would Sora think! What would her friends think! Glenn could feel his face get hotter and hotter, why did he have to be bold! Glenn then thought back to his uncle Mike, he always had good answers and advice, what would he do, that's it! Uncle Mike had once told Glenn not to concentrate on the people in a fight, just his opponent, so Glenn modified it it and concentrated on a point in the field, then spoke. "How many here have ever played football, or rugby," he asked first off, numerous hands went up in either team, "well then you'll have a slight avantage of being used to being smashed around," Glenn began to walk back and forth, never taking his eyes off that spot on the field, "though unlike those sports in this you will get no padding, this game is full contact with exceptions," Glenn stopped to breath, "there is no punching, kicking, or anything of that sorts allowed. You may not grab a female player in an inapproperate area," this was followed by alot of blushing and snickering, "you are allowed though to throw your complete body weight into nocking another player down, so long as you are sure you won't cause serious harm," Glenn could still feel his face burning with embarassment, "the object of the game is to take this volley ball," Glenn said pointing to the ball lying on the grass, "and nock over the opposing teams chair," he then shifted his finger so it was pointing at the chair at the right end of the field, "now counsoller Dave will tell you what the game goes to and any little rules he wishes to through in," Glenn stepped back and Dave took over giving Glenn an approving smile. After Dave started talking Glenn turned his back to the groups and tried to rub the heat from his face, "damn that counsoller how could he make me do that," Glenn demanded in his mind, "what if I had messed up!"  
  
"But you didn't did you," a voice said in Glenn's head.  
  
Glenn gave a slight jump, "Epsilon, what are you doing here I thought that you'd be with those girls getting pampered," he asked.  
  
"They're playing your dumb game," Epsilon pouted.  
  
"Glenn chuckled, "don't worry bud, the game won't go on forever then they'll come running back to you."  
  
Epsilon's tail began to swing side to side, "I look forward to it, but Glenn I was thinking."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why don't you take off your weapons so you don't kill anyone?" Epsilon said lying down on the grass to wait for the game to end.  
  
"Uh," Glenn looked over his right shoulder to see the end of his halibert, Glenn sighed inwardly, he had forgot he was wearing them, so he pulled off his vest ran up to Epsilon and dropped it infront of his canine companion, "please look after this till the game is done okay Epsilon?" Epsilon didn't answer he simply crawled forward till his front paws covered the top of the vest then layed his head down on his paws. Glenn smiled and ran back down to the field, Dave had just finished explaining what would happen to any guy who did grab a girl and what would happen if anyone got carried away and hurt someone on purpose. Glenn came up beside his fellow Canadian, "are we ready to start?" Glenn asked without turning his head.  
  
"Yes we are, get your team ready Glenn we start in five," Dave then walked over to his team at the left side of the field and began talking to everyone in a loud voice.  
  
Glenn walked over to his team, took a deep breth and stopped, "get ready? What does he mean? My plan was simply to have everyone rush the ball and hit the target, but obviously Dave had a plan so he better come up with one," Glenn let the air out of his lungs slowly, then hung his head, closed his eyes and thought through all the different tactics he could use to beat Dave, nothing came to mind! "what's wrong with me! All I gotta do is think up a stupid little plan that would give my team the victory! I'm no leader, why is this happening to me, I should just..."  
  
"Alright every let's kick their asses!" Matt shouted motioning for everyone to move to the center of the end of the field they were at.  
  
"Thanks Matt," Glenn said following him.  
  
"For what," Matt asked over his shoulder.  
  
"For speaking up," Glenn explained, "Dave said get your team ready and I had no clue what to say, so you just saved me some embarassment."  
  
"I thought you'd used up all you good ideas when you said sex," Matt and a few other guys began to laugh, Glenn simply blushed.  
  
The game started off with the first point being scored by Tai for team A, Tai rubbed it in Glenn's face a bit then Sora got a goal for team B because Tai was too afraid to tackle her, in fear he would hurt her. A guy got a bloody nose and a girl twisted her ankle, they went up to Epsilon and patted him while they watched their friends play. Glenn was having the time of his life! He'd never played a game with friends before, it was nice, Glenn then scored a goal for his team, some guy named Mark got one for Dave's team, another was scored by Matt for Glenn's team then Tai got another one. By now everyone had their far share of bruises, one guy named Kai was trown out for grabbing a girl named Shey in the wrong place. (HEHEHE, got ya bud!:)) Then Glenn was running down the field with the ball in his hand, he saw Dave running at him, Glenn smiled, this was a perfect time to see just how Canadian Dave was! Glenn crashed into Dave at full speed, but neither fell! Glenn was in a death lock grip with Dave trying to nock him down, "this guy is an ox," Glenn thought impressed to see Dave didn't fall from the collision. Glenn's hands were interlocked with Dave's in a all out mercy fight, (where you try and force someone down by bending their wrists) the ball lay forgotten at their feet. The pair stood almost unmoving except both were using all their might to force the other down. The game forgotten everyone started to gather around cheering them on, sora yelled to Glenn to stop incase he got hurt but he didn't hear her, Glenn couldn't hear anything except the beating of his own heart as he tried to move the powerful man, Glenn was convinced Dave was a true Canadian but that didn't matter anymore, he just wanted to win now! Man was he strong! He was easily Glenn's equeal, maybe more. Glenn wanted to win even more now! He would prove his own strength! He would prove that he! Is worthy to be his Uncle's Nephew! And that he didn't need the power of a Digimon to win a fight!  
  
Dave was impressed this kid was matching him! But Dave was holding back, this kid just wasn't old enough to beat him yet, he'd finish this in a minute then get back to the game. Then he saw that girl, Sora wasn't it? Yes! That was it, she had made quite a stir when she had arrived with this unconcious boy with her and his wolf, "well maybe just this once," Dave thought to himself, "since he is new and doesn't seem to know anyone I think a little popularity boost is in order," and with that Dave slowly, (so as not to let anyone know what he was doing), Dave let Glenn force him to his knees and gave up.  
  
Glenn couldn't believe it! He won! It took all he had but he won! Glenn stood up straight, he had just won a fight, he couldn't look weak now! Though his intire body hurt from straining his muscles. Everyone was cheering and patting him on the back, Glenn felt like a million, (slightly beatup), dollars! Then he saw Matt walk up and give him a slap on the back, he congradulated him as well but Glenn couldn't hear anything still, the blood in his body was pumping to loudly, then he saw Sora who was giving him an angry look, what had he done? He just won a fight, (sort of) he wasn't really hurt except for the bruises he had gotten from the game, so what was bothering her!  
  
Sora looked at Glenn as he soaked in the praise from the other people there, what was wrong with him! He could have been hurt! Dave was a strong guy and could have broken one of Glenn's bones by accedent! And he has the nerve to stand there and smile! Not to mention Matt for incouraging him! Now Izzy! Joe! Mimi! T.K., and Kari congratulated Glenn! What was wrong with them! couldn't they see how dumb that had been? Sora made her way through the group till she found Tai, he'd agree with her at least. As Sora approached Tai turned without noticing her and stormed off, "what was that about?" Sora thought to herself, then another thought hit her, if Glenn was going to be reckless so could she.  
  
As Tai stormed off from the crowd of people congradulating Glenn he couldn't help but feel insanely jealous, he was supposed to be Sora's strong protector! "I'll beat you Glenn, then Sora will see I'm better," Tai promised himself, then he felt someone grab his arm, Tai turned to see Sora! She was smiling, she then pulled his head down and whisped into his ear, Tai began to smile, "Glenn had everyone's undivided attention," Tai mumbled, "they won't see use leave, and that means," Tai couldn't finish, he felt all jealousy fade, he knew in what way he beat Glenn, he had Sora for a girlfriend and Glenn couldn't hope to find anyone as good as his Sora, he then turned and ran off hand and hand with Sora into the woods to their clearing.  
  
Glenn watched the pair go, "better not try anything Tai," Glenn threatened in his mind, Dave got to his feet and shook Glenn's hand, congradulating him on a good match. He then went about starting the game back up, Glenn walked off to the side akwardly and fell to the grass near Epsilon and the pair pating him, Glenn said hi then closed his eyes, Matt tried to get Glenn to play but Glenn explained the fight had took all he had and he wanted rest, Matt simply smiled and went back to the game. As Glenn layed there he remembered why he came to Japan, to protect Sora, but as of yet the only thing Glenn saw to protect Sora from was Tai's hormons, but that was no real threat not like, MAISOULMON! that had to be it! Glenn had to kill that Maisoulmon guy before he could anything to Sora! Glenn then vowed never to leave Sora's side until Maisoulmon was dead and not even then. The rest of the day Glenn simply watched the clouds go by because his muscles refused to work.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Authors notes, none! Except the usual of please read and review! 


	6. Sora's brother pt6

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters and in reading this outloud (or at all) you have now waived the right to sue me for copyright infrigment.  
  
Protectorate 6  
  
It was now the night before camp ended and Glenn was sad to see it go, after that first game of Martyr ball Glenn's popularity rating went up dramtically. Glenn wondered why he hadn't tried to make friends in Canada! Then he remembered, he didn't want any friends then because he only wanted 'her' who he now found, Sora, his little sister. He knew they weren't related by blood, but he didn't care. Glenn snuggled down into his bed, at first it surprised Glenn that Dave was okay with a guy sleeping in a girls cabbin, then he learned that there was a police station half a mile away and there was a cop in the camp almost every minute of the day. Glenn had also met in-person the Digidestined's Digimon counterparts, they were to say the least, strange, though they simply countered that fact with the fact that he talked telepathically with a Timber wolf and carried a halibert on his back in public! Glenn had also learned that his crest funtioned seperate of a device called a digivice which the Sora and her friends seemed to require, though why would Glenn and Epsilon need one? They didn't have Digimon to digivolve. Glenn sighed inwardly, it still bothered him that it was the Digimon inside of him who had the talent of fighting and was the worthy apprentice to his uncle and not him. Though Glenn ment to see to it that he became worthy. Sora had been a little mad at Glenn for awhile over him being so reckless in fighting a grown man when he was still getting over his, accident, on the bus. Though Glenn was also a little mad as well, Sora had been sneaking off nightly to make out with Tai, who Glenn still was trying to become friends with! This friend thing was pretty hard, Glenn was always so nervious when he was hanging out with everyone, I mean what were they thinking about him! Did they find the few jokes he would tell funny? Or did they find him annoying and didn't have the heart to tell him? The girls were worse, a few had tried flirting with him! They were the most stressful minutes of his life! He didn't know how to respond, did he dare try a playful come-on? Or did he act insulted! Those popular guys made this look easy! Why were girls so complicated? Glenn at first though to ask Sora how to best to respond so he didn't insult them, but no, he couldn't do that! What would she think? Glenn then tried asking Matt, Matt was a good guy, Glenn and him quickly became close friends, Glenn didn't know why but something clicked between them. Matt gave the best advice he could but it turned out he had the same problem, girls were just to complicated, but in the end Glenn doughted he would change that fact about them for all the money in the world. Glenn opened his eyes and stared at the wall he was facing, the walls were covered with little notes and pictures, Glenn then read a poem or story he had written there on the wall;   
  
Home is a garfield with beginning and ending at either corners with belonging hanging in the air between them. As you walk towards ending you jump to reach belonging, to catch it you grasp at friendships, family or anything that will let you stay with it, and in catching it you feel euphoria fill your heart, you stay and pray you don't fall, you use both hands and try to pull closer, but belonging is a poison tipped flower for it also fills you with fear and makes you change, just so you don't fall back on the lonly line between beginning and ending, then after you have changed the demons come and pull at your legs and tell you lies that you aren't wanted and will go unloved even if you continue to hold on, you slip and struggle to hold on but as always you fall, then the demons leave and you once more long for it's sweet touch and start jumping while you walk.   
  
Glenn smiled, it wasn't very good but Mike had always said it was his favorite poem, Glenn wiped away a happy tear as he thought about his uncle, he had once tried to get Glenn to give his 'real' parents a chance, Glenn had refused, he only wanted either his uncle or the family he had been taken from. Mike never completely gave up and constantly talked about how good his brother and his wife were, after awhile Glenn learned to tune him out when he did, so he wouldn't even be tempeted to let them in. They took him from Sora when he had been his happyest! He would never give them a chance. At first Glenn had even tried shutting Mike out, then he threw Glenn into a lake in the middle of winter and didn't let him out till he stopped whining like a baby. Glenn at first hated the man, for what he did and when he learned he was a weapon master Glenn thought he could piss him off by playing with dangerous items. Glenn cut himself his first time using a halibert, he thought for sure Mike would be furious and send him away, but he mearly said, "it's just a scratch, now if you can to learn to use one of them right I'll teach you," Glenn was furious! Here he is bleeding and he says, "it just a scratch!" Glenn took the halibert he had cut himself with and swore he'd be the best just so he could show that bastard up! But after awhile Mike turned out to be really fun! He told lots of jokes and never made training a chore, Glenn eventually forgot his creed. He missed those days, he missed Mike. After awhile all Glenn cared about was being worthy to be called his nephew, Mike it turned out was the best weapons fighter in the world! He had even designed his own weapon which was only barely legal to be used in tournaments, if the blades were padded. He called it a Tri-dagger hook shot, it looked odd, it was a circle with three daggers pointing away from the center and when it impacked with it's target the daggers snapped down and dug into it's target's body, when padded it still got a tight grip on you and was nearly impossible to pull off. Glenn had tried learning it, but it had a tendancy to grab onto him instead of his target which uncle Mike had found quite funny.   
  
Glenn though had dominated when it came to handling a halibert and in the end his uncle had bought him a custom made one that was titanium plated, Glenn loved it, he never went anywhere without it. (which caused quite a stir and his uncle went to the police to attain a special lisence) He also had shown great talent in the area of knife throwing and handling, his uncle had thought about doing the same with the knives in buying a custom set but Glenn wanted to stick with original steel set his uncle had gave him to practice with. Glenn had said it was because he was used to the weight but the real reason was because he didn't want to burden his uncle, Glenn had found out how much the halibert had cost him and Glenn didn't think he was worth that much. Mike grudgingly agreed and didn't buy them. After his uncle died Glenn's 'real' parents had tried taking Glenn's weapons away, for a time Glenn was afraid he'd have nothing of his uncle left, then he found his will leaving Glenn full ownership of all his uncle's weapon collection, to his brother Mike left all his money and house. Glenn kept his halibert, throwing knives and his uncles Tri-dagger hookshot. He sold the rest and bought a special vest to hold the knives and hookshot, that was designed to deal with all different forms of weather and was held together with steel fibers. Then he bought a special holster for his halibert that was also laced with steal fibers so as not to break. Glenn had closed his eye so he could picture his uncle's face clearly, a smile crossed his face and he opened his eyes to stare at the wall again. Glenn was very nervious about tomorrow cause Sora's mother didn't know he was coming, would she even remember him, and even if she did would she accept him! Or would she try and contact his 'real' parents? What would he say to her? He has to look presentable, but he didn't want to look like a snob. Glenn at first thought he might not have to deal with that since they were going to the Digital world but Sora wanted him to meet her. Glenn was in such a deep train of though that he didn't notice he wasn't looking at the wall anymore till his face hit the floor, Glenn clicked back to the real world and noticed someone was saying his name.  
  
"Glenn, hey Glenn," a guy's voice said.  
  
"Huh," Glenn rolled over to see Matt staring down at him, "Matt? What are you doing here, and for that matter why'd you drag me out of bed!" Glenn demanded sitting up, Matt backed away a few steps to give him room.  
  
"Cause we decided to play a little a game of truth or dare and we need another guy to play," Matt explained. Glenn just looked at Matt like he was crazy, "I mean it! Me, Tai, Sora, Mimi, and Izzy are alredy here and we needed one more person to make it even." Glenn continued to look at his friend like he was crazy and then got to his feet.  
  
"Aren't we a little old for Truth or Dare?" Glenn asked untangleing himself from his sheets.  
  
"Ya, well Sora and Mimi said it would be fun." Matt defended.  
  
"And?" Glenn knew there was more, Matt wasn't the type of guy to be swayed by a simple "it'll be fun."  
  
"And then they wouldn't leave us alone till we agreed," Matt concieded defeat, "but if I was going down I made sure I took others with me!" He finished proudly.  
  
Glenn gave a quick laugh, "and you think I'm going to go be humilliated just because you ask me to? Sorry but no," Glenn put his sheets back on his bed and began to straighten them, "I'm already a little nervious about meeting Sora's mother tomorrow, a woman I haven't seen in a good few years and I'm having trouble getting to sleep, so if you don't mind," then Glenn remembered somthing, "already here?" Glenn turned and stood up, and noticed for the first time Sora and Mimi standing on either side of Matt.  
  
"Please," they begged. Glenn had always considered himself a man with good will power, but, when two girls very cutely ask you to play a game, and one is your sister who you're still trying to get to know, and the other is a girl will whine for hours on end you just say no, if you did you might not survive the night. Glenn let out a sigh and agreed, the two girls jumped for joy, he quickly pulled on his shirt and shoes before the two over joyed girls dragged him out of the cabbin with Matt walking after them looking very self satisfied that he didn't have to suffer alone. Glenn was dragged out to their usual clearing where Tai and Izzy were waiting.  
  
"What took you guys so long," Tai asked as the Sora and Mimi dragged Glenn in with Matt close behind.  
  
"Glenn here sleeps like a log," Matt said walking to them a sitting down opposite of Tai. Mimi let go of Glenn and sat down between Izzy and Matt, Sora dragged Glenn over so she was sitting between him and Tai.  
  
Glenn had never played this game before so he hoped he wasn't the first to go, he was lucky cause Mimi started by having Izzy stand on his head for thirty seconds while she tickled him. Izzy then in turn asked Tai to tell everyone his most embarassing moment in soccer which was when he was going to score a goal coming in from the right side but hit a mud puddle, the ball missed the net but he slid right in and got tangled in the back mesh. They laughed for a few minutes at that as Tai blushed, then he got Glenn to stand up and sing, (in english) the dumbest song he had ever heard, Glenn was a little apprehensive but in the end he sung Mary had a little lamb. He then in turn turned to Sora since she had yet to be chosen, he thought for a moment then grinned evilly, he thought a little more and decided against that idea. This was scary, what should he chose? Sora chose truth so Glenn thought long and hard, then he asked, "do you remember anything of when we were younger?" Sora was a little taken back, she had expected him to ask something embarassing, but this?  
  
"I remeber a pair of eyes, a kiss on the forehead, and that we were happy, other that that not much, I was young after all." She appologized, Glenn smiled. Sora then in turn asked Tai who had chosen truth, why he liked her. Tai turned beat red and began to mumble, everyone was trying not to laugh, but it was hard, after awhile Tai lamely answered the question with a "it's everything about you," but that seemed to make Sora happy and gave Tai a hug. Tai then turned to Mimi, she chose dare, Tai made her dunk he head in a nearby puddle. This continued on into the night and in the end it was one in the mourning before they left, Glenn was beat! Sora had fallen asleep during the game, Tai had tried to carry her back to her cabbin, but he was too tired himself, he had enough trouble standing, so Glenn carried Sora, Joe, Izzy and Matt dragged themselves along. The reason they were so tired was Mimi had kept the game going, she wasn't even tired! She only barely agreed to end the game after they learned Sora had fallen asleep on Tai's shoulder. Glenn said good night to everyone and kissed Sora on the forehead before tucking her in, he then fell into bed, taking time to remove his shoes and shirt, he didn't bother to get under the covers, it still took Glenn a little time to fall asleep cause he was still nervous about tomorrow but sleep take him and he slept a dreamless sleep. The next day Glenn awoke to see Mimi already up and packing, "don't you ever get tired?" Mimi let out a screech, then whirled around to face Glenn, her face was red with embarassment and anger, Glenn just chuckled softly. Mimi gave a quick, "humph!" then went back to packing. Glenn stumbled a little getting out of bed, his body never did do what it was told when he first got up, he saw that Kari had already gotten up and was fully packed, she was just tieing the last knot when she noticed he was up.  
  
"Hi, did you have fun last night?" Kari asked, cause Mimi refused to say anything about the game.  
  
Glenn cringed slightly, "it was okay," he replied stretching his arms back, he heard the girls giggle, Mimi then pretended to swoon, Glenn was confused then remembered he had no shirt on, blushing he grabbed his shirt off the floor and pulled it on. Glenn wasn't used to girls noticing him, back in Canada the girls took no notice in him cause he was a loner. Kari and Mimi continued to giggle at Glenn until Sora sat up.  
  
"What's so funny," Sora asked wiping the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Your brother was showing off his muscles for us," Mimi teased. Glenn's face got even redder as he began to deny it, Sora started giggling with the other two. Glenn got on his shoes then pulled on his vest with halibert and left so Sora could get dressed and the girls could get packed in peace, but most of all he wanted to get the red out of his face! Glenn walked out and was met by the sun, Glenn squinted against and walked to the field where the busses were waiting to take everyone home. Glenn then walked over to Matt's cabbin and knocked, Matt answered the door sheepishly.  
  
"Hey, Glenn, how's, it, going," Matt worked out every word slowly so it was clear.  
  
"Good," Glenn answered, Matt was fully dressed though his clothes looked beaten and slept in, "you packed," he asked making conversation. Matt tilted back stretching and let out a loud yawn. This caused Glenn to smirk.  
  
"I thought you guys would be ready to go the bus leaves in five minutes," Glenn lied, but Matt didn't know that, he let out a yell and ran back into the cabbin, woke everyone up, told them what Glenn had said and started to get ready, in under two minutes they were ready and packed and running for the door. Glenn put out his hand in the stop fashion, "what's you hurry," he asked inoccently.  
  
"You said the was going to leave in five minutes," Matt shouted at him. This caused a Glenn to laugh.  
  
"It is," he said holding down his laughter, "in about an hour or so!" Glenn was laughing his head off! So this is why people would play practical jokes, he had alot played on him before but this was his first in doing it to someone else. Matt, Tai and the rest of them dropped their stuff an began to walk towards with menecingly, Glenn seeing this began backing up putting his hands out infront of him trying to calm them down, "look on the bright side," he tried.  
  
"Like what," Tai demanded.  
  
Glenn thought for a moment, "umm, you get to spend more time with Sora," Glenn replied quickly. Tai accepted his answer, then picked up his bags and carried them down to one of the buses.  
  
"And what about the rest of us," Matt demanded. Glenn smiled for a moment, let out a weak laugh, "umm, got ya guys," he continued to laugh weakly then the bell rang telling everyone to get up, "the bell guys we better go," Glenn began to walk quickly toward the main cabbin, Matt came up beside him. "Sorry, I thought I'd try my hand at a practical joke," he appologized.  
  
"No problem," Matt sighed, he learned that Glenn wasn't used to being 'one of the guys' and Matt knew how that felt so he let it slip. As they approached the main cabbin many other campers started passing them, the Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe and Izzy caught up with them as they entered the lodge and sat at their usual table where T.K. and Kari were waiting.  
  
"Does anyone know where Gatomon is, I woke up this mourning and she was gone," Kari asked when everyone was seated.  
  
"Augomon told me that he and the other Digimon were leaving early so they were there when we arrived," Tai answered.  
  
"Good I was worried," Kari said placing her hand over her chest.  
  
"So Glenn where will you be staying," Joe asked.  
  
"Where, well I don't know Joe I really haven't thought about it," Glenn said putting his hand behind his head.  
  
Sora face turned red, how could he have said that! He's staying with her of course! He is her brother and he just assumes that he'd have to stay somewhere else! "You're staying at home Glenn! With me and Mama!"  
  
A few hours later on the bus Sora was sitting between Glenn and Tai, she had finally got Glenn to agree to stay at her house. Matt was in the seats behind them with T.K. and Kari. Joe, Izzy, Mimi had gone on the other bus. Sora liked sitting between Glenn and Tai, she felt like she was surronded by shield and in that shield no one and nothing could hurt her, all she had to do was smile. Sora was feeling really happy for some reason, so she wrapped one arm around Tai's neck and on around Glenn's neck. Glenn looked at Tai and Tai looked at Glenn, Glenn shot a look at Tai asking him what was going on but he merely shurgged his shoulders, he knew even less than Glenn. Tai was happy though to see Sora happy and wanted it to stay that way, so he put his arm around her waist. Glenn felt Sora pull her arm from around his neck and saw her start holding Tai's hand which was (in Glenn's opinion) to close to Sora's butt so he made sure Tai could see him and motioned with his hand for Tai to bring it up a little without Sora noticing, after that was done Glenn leaned over the back of his chair to look back at Matt.  
  
"Hey Matt," Glenn said.  
  
"Hey," Matt answered.  
  
Glenn motioned with his hands and Matt leaned closer so Glenn could whisper in his ear, "hey why don't you play something romantic for Tai and Sora," he suggested, Glenn learned that Matt was a good harmonica player back at camp.   
  
"Why," Matt asked a little embarassed at the idea of playing a romantic song on the bus for two of his friends.  
  
"Because Sora's going to have a very hard time explaining me when we get home and a little happness before hand might help," Glenn explained. Matt nodded then sat back and started to play, the bus quickly grew silent as everyone listened and some people sighed in content. Matt was blushing at the start but that soon dissipered when he learned some of the girls were looking quite impressed. Matt finished his song then everyone called for another, so he played an upbeat song, then a guy with a guitar joined in and for the rest of the way home the pair played songs the audience requested. When they were dropped off Sora and Glenn said good-bye and started walking towards her house.  
  
Sora opened the door to her mother's flower shop and walked in, her mother was holding a pot of roses as she turned with a smile on her face, she then saw Glenn, she dropped the pot and brought her hands to cover her mouth. There was a loud smash as the pot hit the floor.  
  
"Umm, hi Mrs.Takenouchi, it's me," Glenn laughed nerviously. Mrs.Takenouchi wore average clothes, red sweater with blue jeans, she had brown hair like Sora and pretty eyes. She stood a little below Glenn's height(most grownups do these days) and had a slender build.   
  
"Can it relly be?" She asked shaking her head in disbelief not taking her hands away from her mouth. Sora smiled and nodded, she then walked over and wrapped her arms around him, she shiffed a few times, he smelled bad! "We need to catch up," she said taking him by the hand, "but first we must get you some new clothes," she then began to drag Glenn out the door and told Sora to lock up. Glenn didn't know what to do! How do you react to something like this? Glenn tried telling her he was alright and she didn't need to waist the money one him, but she refused to listen and dragged him into the car, Sora followed a few minutes afterwords, then she drove Glenn to mall. It was a grueling three hours, Glenn had never tried on so many diferent shirts in his life, the pants were a pain, then came the underwear and shoes! Sora's mom was buying him an intire wardrob! Everytime Glenn tried to tell her this was unessesary she'd ignore him! Sora wasn't being anymore of a help, she kept dragging him along and suggesting different combinations, Glenn then tried compermising with them buy suggest they stick with a simple muscle shirt and jeans, they nearly bit his head off! Glenn was very confused, he had just met this woman and she was treating him like her long lost, nevermind, the point was she was spending far to much money on a guy she just met! Sort of. Glenn wanted to tell them to stop but he couldn't, this women had once been like a mother to him and she was Sora's mom, so he didn't want to hurt her feelings, so he gave up and did everything he was told. In the end they did allow him to walk out wearing a new muscle shirt and jeans, but he was carrying about seven boxes of clothing. Glenn had set up the intire meeting in his mind, he would meet Sora's mom they'd talk and become friends, he had had every little detail planned out. Then she did this! Glenn was silent on the drive home and was thinking how could he pay her back? He didn't have any money and the credit card he stole was now invalid and lying in a gutter somewheres. When they got back to the flower shop it was dark out. Glenn got the boxes out of the back and carried them to Sora's house above the flower shop, Sora showed Glenn to the guest room which now became his, Glenn asked Sora's mother how he could pay her back, she simply told him they'd talk later. Sora helped Glenn get settled as her mother got dinner ready. After dinner Glenn picked up the plates and began taking them out to the kitchen, Sora and her mother took them from him and then threw him into the bathroom telling him to take a bath. They had a traditional Japanese style bath which made bathing akward cause Glenn was used to showering, but he washed up, got dressed and went back out. Sora and her mother were sitting it the living room waiting. Sora was on a couch that was sitting against the back wall, where as her mother was sitting in an easy chair with her back to the dinning room, Glenn walked over and sat down by Sora. Man! He was nervous, what to say, maybe he should break the ice with a joke? Or should he talk about what he did in Canada? Or maybe he should tell them about..."  
  
"Glenn, Glenn are you there? I know you can hear me so speak up," Epsilon said into Glenn's mind.  
  
Glenn had been wondering where Epsilon had been, "where have you been?"  
  
"Don't ask, Gabumon got us lost and I had to sniff our way through the city," Epsilon explained.  
  
Glenn smiled, "so where are you?" Glenn asked again.  
  
"Outside the side door you idiot, Biyomon is with me so let us in!" Epsilon commanded.  
  
Glenn looked at Mrs.Takenouchi, "um, before we start talking there's some one I think you should meet," Glenn got off the couch and made his way to the side door and opened it letting the two animals in. As they walked into the living room Sora's mother greeted Biyomon warmly giving her a quick hug before she flew over to sit by Sora. Glenn was a little surprised and Sora explained that she had already introduced her Mom to Biyomon. "Well she shouldn't find you any weirder," Glenn commented not looking at Epsilon before he introduced him, "Mrs'Takenouchi this is my friend Epsilon," Glenn said waving his hand over Epsilon's head, "don't worry he's completely harmless," Glenn assured her. Glenn then noticed she wasn't sitting in the chair anymore but was now scratching Epsilon's chin.  
  
"Who's a good little Digimon?" She said in a baby voice.  
  
"He's not a Digimon, he's a Timber wolf, sort of," Glenn explained. What's with this woman? A big Timber wolf walks into her house and she talks to it like a baby! Glenn was dumbfounded, Sora seeing this laughed and told her mother, she in turned laughed herself then stood up to face Glenn.  
  
"Don't be so surprised Glenn I've been attacked by ghosts and survived a giant vampire Digimon, a meer Timber wolf dosen't scare me," she told him proudly. Glenn was confused, ghosts? Giant vampire Digimon? What was she talking about?  
  
"I don't understand, I thought all the Digimon were in the Digiworld save for Sora's and her friends."  
  
"I'll tell him Mama," Sora said, Glenn walked back over to the couch and sat down. Epsilon layed on the floor by Glenn's feet. They listened intently as Sora told them about Myotismon's attack on the real world and Kari. After she was done Glenn leaned back into the couch, if he was that powerful how powerful would Maisoulmon be? Glenn looked over to Sora's mother with a solumn look on his face.  
  
"Mrs.Takenouchi, thank you for all the hospitality you've shown me, but we've got to go to the Digital world right away, there's an evil there that threatens Sora, and the rest of the world." Mrs.Takenouchi's facial features turned quickly from one of happiness to terror stricken grief.  
  
"No you can't!" She shouted at him, "Sora told me what went on in that dreadful place and I'm not letting you drag her back to such and evil place!" Mrs'Takenouchi was on her now and walking over to Glenn looking quite angry, "I though you returned to give Sora back her brother! But you just want to take her away from me! She's not going anywhere and neither are you!" She was now inches from Glenn's face but he refused to budge or back down, "Sora has missed you ever since you left and you aren't going to hurt her again!"  
  
Now Glenn was pissed, he jumped to his feet causing Mrs.Takenouchi to step back, "I didn't leave her! I was stolen away! How you think I've felt all these years without her! I couldn't even remember her face but I knew she was out there and I had to protect her! I shut myself off from everyone! I wouldn't allow myself friends or comfort! All I wanted was Sora but I couldn't even remember her at the time and she was all I could think about! Now I've got her back and some jack-ass from another world is being a pain and has to be stopped! This isn't a matter of wheather or not we want to! It's a matter of that we have to!" Glenn finished completely drowning her out. He then fell back onto the couch by Sora who looked about to cry. "Look I don't want to go very much either but, but Epsilon says that some guy named Gennai can tell us how to beat him no sweat," Glenn said trying to calm the situation down, "so don't worry, we'll be back in maybe a week tops," he assured her.  
  
Mrs.Takenouchi walked backwards till she fell into the chair she been sitting in, "that long," she asked in dissmay.  
  
"Long? It's only a week Sora spent longer times at camp probably," Glenn said a little confused over her reaction.  
  
"Time flows differently in the Digital world Glenn," Sora explained, "a month there is only a few minutes here."   
  
Glenn looked at Sora for a moment then smiled, "then that means we'll be back before morning," Glenn said happily. Sora's mom looked now looked like she was about to cry. Glenn stood up and turned to Sora, "Sora call the others they should have had enough time say hello to there families by now.." The phone began to ring and Sora answered it. After a moment Glenn realized it was Tai cause Sora's voice picked up. After a few minutes Sora hung up and turned to Glenn,   
"They're waiting for us in the park, Tai was calling from a pay phone there," she said.  
  
Glenn was surprised, "well then we better get going," he began walking to the door, he pulled his vest with halibert off a hook and strapped it on then waited for Sora who was hugging her mother good-bye. This made Glenn a little sad cause he doesn't have a mother to hug him good-bye, Glenn pushed those feeling aside, those were the feeling of the old Glenn, not him. After they said their good-byes Sora and her mother walked over to Glenn, then Mrs.Takenouchi did something that caught Glenn completely off guard, she hugged him! Glenn stood there like a statue while she did, he didn't know what to do, she wasn't his mother! Not really, Glenn slowly returned the hug then they released and Mrs.Takenouchi looked Glenn square in the eye.  
  
"Take care of Sora," She said sternly, Glenn only nodded in reply. Glenn then whistled for Epsilon and walked out the door with Sora and Biyomon close behind. When they were a few meters away Glenn turned and looked back, he had finally found a home and now he had to leave, life sucked that way. He then started walking again and to his horror he heard a familiar voice behind him calling his name, "oh shit they found me!" Glenn grabbed Sora and they started to run.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...................  
  
Authors notes, Please R&R. Sorry to all those who hate cliffhangers it's just I wanted to put this up cause it was getting a little big. 


	7. Sora's brother pt7

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters and in reading this outloud (or at all) you have now waived the right to sue me for copyright infrigment.  
  
PROTECTORATE 7  
  
(Little recap)"Take care of Sora," She said sternly, Glenn only nodded in reply. Glenn then whistled for Epsilon and walked out the door with Sora and Biyomon close behind. When they were a few meters away Glenn turned and looked back, he had finally found a home and now he had to leave, life sucked that way. He then started walking again and to his horror he heard a familiar voice behind him calling his name, "oh shit they found me!" Glenn grabbed Sora and they started to run.  
  
"Who are they Glenn," Epsilon asked as he followed his terror stricken friend.  
  
"They're my biological parents," Glenn replied not slowing his pace at all.  
  
"Really," Epsilon looked back to the people following them, the women was your average middle aged woman, at this distance he couldn't really guess how tall she was though he could see she had a slender build. She wore a blue sweater with matching dress, and all things considered she was keeping a good pace. Epsilon's gaze then shifted to the man beside her, he was huge! This guy's height was also hard to tell because of the distance but if Epsilon had to guess his weight, he'd guess about three hundred pounds, of pure muscle! He wore a lose white t-shirt and blue jeans. Epsilon then turned his head back to see he had fallen back a few feet, he quickly caught back up to them.   
  
Sora had also looked back to the people following them then she turned to Glenn while kept up, "who are they Glenn?"  
  
"My parents," Glenn told her, his fear quite evedent in his voice.  
  
"Your parents," Sora looked back once more at the giant man, "does you dad do steroids or something," Sora couldn't believe how big he was.  
  
"No," Glenn's breathing was starting to get heavy, "it turns out everyone in my family is obssessed with being strong in some way," Glenn explained, "my uncle was the best with weapons, but my dad," Glenn hated saying that, "my dad wanted nothing more than to be the worlds strongest man," they turned a corner and saw the park in the distance, "that's why we gotta run."  
  
"Why," Sora asked, she couldn't believe it. Glenn was a weapon master, he could just hit the guy with his hali-thingy.  
  
"Cause that guy's left arm is easily stronger than my intire body, and he's right handed I wouldn't stand a chance!" Glenn told her.  
  
"Why not just scare him off with you halibert," Epsilon suggested.  
  
"Can't, not unless he's attacking me," Glenn told him, "this lisence only allows me to carry my weapons I can't use them unless I'm in deadly danger." The small group quickly reached the park and ran into the woods to hide. Glenn's parents entered a few moments afterwords.  
  
"Glenn, Glenn Chester Rentholen where are you!" The women called.  
  
"Chester," Epsilon teased, and snickered slightly.  
  
"Shut-up you two bit house pet or I'll put a knot in you tail. Epsilon continued to snicker in Glenn's mind.  
  
The women turned to the big man, "Greg I can't see him," she rested her head on his chest, "why does he always run from us? What did we do?" She asked holding back tears.  
  
"Nothing honey, we didn't do anything," He put his large arm around his wife, "he's just confused, you heard the shrink," he stroked her hair.   
  
Glenn had been holding his temper in check but after hearing him say that they hadn't done anything, Glenn was going to finish this now! They would leave him alone, Glenn then stepped out from behind the tree he had been hiding behind, "nothing my ass old man!" Glenn shouted at them. The woman began to run towards Glenn but he had his halibert out and pointing at them before she took two step, "that's far enough," he said coldly.   
  
"Glenn, what did we do?" The woman asked her son.  
  
"What did you do!" Glenn roared, "you stole me away from my home when I was happiest, you took me away from my sister whom I loved most of all, then you drag half way across the plant and you have the nerve to ask what you did?" Glenn felt ready to explode! "Then after I lost Uncle Mike you tryed to take my halibert away which he gave me! All you two ever did was get in the way! Why can't you leave me alone to live the life I want," Glenn demanded, tears forming in his eyes. He then remebered Sora and Epsilon, "Sora go find the others," Glenn commanded over his shoulder. Sora hesitated for a moment then ran off. Glenn then contacted Epsilon, "Hey bud, I need to level the playing field if this comes down to a fight, you in," Glenn asked.  
  
"You really need to ask Glenn, this guy will be a push over for us," Epsilon replied walking out so he stood beside Glenn, he then sat down, Glenn lowered his arm and adjusted his halibert so the butt of it rested against the grass by Epsilon's paw.   
  
Glenn watched as his 'parents' took a fearful step back then his 'father' shouted at Glenn.   
  
"Live the life you want! How dare you! All we ever wanted was to give you a good life! After we lost you at age five we were worried sick, it was only luck that we found you in Japan two years later when I took your mother on vacation to cheer her up! We wanted our son, so we took you," Greg defended, though he didn't dare approach with that Timber wolf Glenn seemed to be friends with.  
  
"If you truly wanted me to be happy you would have left me in Japan with my real family! I didn't even know who you people were at the time! You just showed up, said you were my parents flashed some papers and took me from Sora! I was happy! Why couldn't you two have simply missed me? Luck you said? HA! That was the worst day of my life." Glenn closed his eyes and looked away from the pair, "the only good you two ever did was send me to Mike! Other than him I had no family in Canada!" Glenn could hear his 'mother' begin to cry.  
  
"Look Glenn I'm not here to fight you, if you don't want to come with us alright," Greg eyed the wolf once more, "I'm glad you've found some friends son," he then took his wife by the hand and began to turn her around, she pulled away and ran to Glenn, he stopped her with a small jab to the gut which only made her stop and look at him, he knew he was being an ass, but these people never understood him, all they had ever done was, what? Wanted to live with their lost son? Bring up the child they had brought into the world? What had they done? Glenn clenched his teeth, uncle Mike had always bragged about what good people his brother and his wife were Glenn just refused to listen.  
  
"Look, I don't hate you two," Glenn's face softened, "it's just I had all I ever wanted then you two took it all away. I know you only wanted your son back, but he died the night he dissipeared from his room, I'm Glenn Rentholen, brother and protector of Sora Takenouchi now, and that's what I want in life, I'm sorry but I can't be your son," Glenn turned from them and began to walk away, he stopped after a few steps and spoke over his shoulder "I'm sorry for not speaking to you two over the years, who knows Mike could have been right when he said you were good people," he took a few more steps, "and by the way that shrink you guys sent me to was a lot of fun to mess with," Glenn then walked away with Epsilon by his side.  
  
The two parents watched as the boy who had once been their son walk away from them forever. The women turned to her husband and began to cry into his chest, he gently stroked her hair and stared at where Glenn had been a few moments ago, "I hope he's as good as you said Mike, cause I've got a feeling he's in for a long journey," he then tilted his wife's head so she was looking at him, "don't worry honey, he'll be alright, he's got friends now and he's stronger than I or my brother had ever hoped to be," Greg picked up his wife and walked out of the park into the city gently humming the tune she had once used to lull a young Glenn to sleep in his bed.  
  
Glenn walked after Epsilon as he sniffed their way to the meeting place, Glenn was thinking about his 'parents', "why, why did this have to happen to me? I had what I wanted, why couldn't they see that when they found me? And why can't I hate them!" Glenn shouted in his mind.  
  
"Cause they're to blame just as much as you Glenn," Epsilon sat sniffing a patch of crabgrass, "they may have took you away without thinking about how you felt but you didn't help the matter by completely closing off from them, maybe if you had opened up a little you could have convinced them to take you back."  
  
Glenn didn't want to listen to this but he couldn't close it off, Epsilon's voice was in his mind, Glenn just gritted his teeth and tryed to ignore what his friend had said, but he knew Epsilon had been right. This wasn't just their fault, mostly, but not all. Epsilon then told Glenn some people were approaching, Glenn looked to his left. There was a large group of guys his age, "ignore them," Glenn told Epsilon, "they aren't worth our time," Glenn was angry and didn't want anymore delays, but they seem to think Glenn would make a good target and quickly surronded him, "go away," Glenn commanded, they held their ground evven after Epsilon crouched down and looked ready to leap.  
  
"Your money or your life," one of them commanded.  
  
Glenn gave the guy a "you must be joking" look, "now why would I do that," Glenn tightened his grip on his halibert which he held at his side. Glenn then fell into a fighting stance, this should be enough to calm his anger.   
  
"Oooo, scary man," said the same guy, he and a bunch of other guys pulled out switch blades and iron pipes. Then then charged Glenn.  
  
Glenn was ready to meet the challenge, he stopped the first guy with a crack to the side of the head, the second guy was stopped the same way, Glenn then fell into a back roll and came up to jab the next guy in the stomach. The next three guys Glenn stopped by slashing their weapons in half then hitting them in numerous places on their bodies. The rest of the gang Epsilon scared away by biting at their heels and growling at them. After it was over Glenn walked over and looked Epsilon over, "nothing, good," they hadn't hurt Epsilon, Glenn then looked himself over, he had a cut on his arm, "Sora's going to be mad," he mumbled to himself. Glenn then replaced his halibert in its holster, then he and Epsilon found the meeting place without further incident.  
  
"What took so long," Tai demanded as soon as Glenn appeared.  
  
"Sorry I had some things I had to take care of," Glenn apologized, then Sora ran up to him.  
  
"What happened," she demanded after seeing the cut.  
  
"Someone got the mistaken idea that they coud beat a guy carrying a halibert and travelling with a wolf," Glenn told her, Sora then led him over to Joe who quickly tended his wounds. Glenn then noticed a couple of very large bags lying on the ground, "what's in those bags," he asked trying to make conversation.   
  
Joe glanced over to where Glenn had pointed, "supplies, I saw you guys at the mall and thought that's what you were doing so I went about picking up a few things, then I went to ask you what you had already gotten and what we needed but I found you trying on clothes," Matt began to laugh, Joe had told them about what happened to Glenn at the mall.   
  
Glenn blushed, "well what did you get," he asked trying to change the subject.   
  
"I got an ax, sleeping bags, rations, and other stuff needed for survival," Joe said absently remembering things hhe bought.  
  
"Enough stalling let's go," Tai said getting even more empatient.  
  
"Fine," Glenn said curtly, he then looked to Epsilon and nodded, "all you're about to hear is what Epsilon is saying," Glenn took a deep breath, "children of destiny concentrate on your crests, feel the power they radiate, feel what is strongest about you." One by on the crests began to glow, Epsilon then raised his head to the sky and howled, light surronded them and they began to float upwards, Glenn could feel his own power growing in his crest, but something else was growing, something evil, but that was drowned out by the feeling he got from his own crest. Glenn closed his eyes, the feeling was so good, then Glenn felt wet grass under his fingers, and for a moment the fear he had been left behind shot through him he sat up and looked around, everyone was lying on the ground resting soundly, they were in a forest, they were lying a small patch of grass, close by was another and another to Glenn's left. The trees weren't very close together which produced many patches of light in the canopy. It was beautyful here. glenn then noticed his crest was glowing brightly, he could feel the power of it growing, fast Glenn fought wiht all his might to control this surge of power, but it was difficult, he eventually got it under enough control so it wouldn't take over. It was light out so Glenn went about waking everyone up. When everyone was up Tai got everyone into a circle.  
  
"Where do we go from here," Tai asked Glenn.  
  
Glenn didn't wait for Epsilon to talk, "no where, not yet anyway, this new surge in power is little hard to control and I need to get used to it," Glenn told everyone, he had explained what he was feeling as they were gathering. "Sora can I have a word with you for a moment," Glenn walked a little ways away from the group, Sora was beside him in a second. Glenn looked at her for a moment then spoke, "Sora I'm still getting the hang of this big brother thing and all, and well, I think you and Tai should take a day out for yourselves." Sora looked like she was going to protest for the good of the group, "we can find Gennai tomorrow and you and Tai haven't had any real time to yourselves since I arrived, so you are going to spend the day with him while I train with the Digimon and you will have a good time," Glenn told her firmly, "now go." Sora was happy to spend the day with Tai but, they had to find Gennai, she tryed once more to change his mind but he simply pushed her pack to the group and into Tai's arms saying, "have fun." Tai was a little confused then Sora pulled him into the woods, Agumon and Biyomon followed at a distance in case of trouble. Glenn then told the others of his training plan and they got to work.  
  
Tai was being dragged by Sora through the woods trying to piece together why she was doing this, they had to find Gennai, they had, Tai's mind shut down when Sora spun around and kissed him on the lips, Tai's arms wrapped around her waist and they held that position for a good while. When they broke the kiss they sat down by a near by tree to talk. "What was that all about," Tai asked Sora.  
  
"Glenn said we needed some time to ourselves," Sora explained blushing slightly.  
  
"Oh, well since we're here," Tai reached around to the bag he had been carrying.  
  
Sora saw what he was doing, she hadn't noticed the bag until now and was curious about what was in it. From it Tai produced a soccer ball, with a smile he jumped to his feet, tossed the bag aside and began to juggle it on his knees.  
  
"C'mon Sora," Tai said to the still sitting girl, "try and get it from me, I dare you," he teased. Sora smiled and charged at him, Tai kept kept it away from Sora for a little while then she tripped him by accident and took it. Tai got back to his feet and for a couple of hours the two played keep away while every so often falling onto each other, "by accident" in order to steal a kiss. Mean while Agumon and Biyomon were resting by a tree out of sight of their two friends.  
  
"They did it again," Biyomon said hearing a thud, "how many is that." She asked Agumon.  
  
"Twelve," he replied eating a couple of berries he had found on the path.  
  
"Why do humans do it again?" Biyomon asked as Agumon while he stuffed his face with more berries.  
  
"Who knows," Agumon then slid onto the grass and fell asleep.  
  
"Sora, what is love," Biyomon asked quietly, she then too closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Over at the camp Glenn was practicing with the Digimon and it soon turned out that their in-training forms weren't enough so they digivolved to their champion forms, now it was a challenge! Glenn ducked another Howling blaster attack from Garurumon, he quickly learned that his crest could do a few interesting tricks, well all he knew so far is that he could use was that Silvery mist, but not only as a curing agent! He could also use it to blind his enemies. Glenn rolled over the ground under Angemon's Hand of fate attack. That had been the biggest surprise! Glenn didn't know Patamon had this kind of power! He was giving Glenn the most trouble. Gatomon then nocked Glenn to the ground with a hit to his side with her tail. Glenn got up and rubbed where he had been hit, he used Silvery mist and healed his wound. He used it everytime he got even the smallest cut trying to use up some of the power threatening to overwhelm him. nothing was working! And something was different now, the power growing within him wasn't his own, this power felt dark, dangerous. Glenn pulled out his halibert a yelled over to Angemon, "how about a little one on one?" He asked spinning his halibert with one hand, Angemon lifted his staff in front of his face and flew at Glenn, has they were about to collide a sword embedded itself in the ground between them halting the fight.   
  
"I believe you have more pressing matters to attended to," a strange clown walked out of the trees.  
  
"Who are you," T.K. demanded.  
  
"I'm Piedmon, and allow me to introduce my fellow Dark masters," he raised his hand to the sky and two large forms and small form appeared behind him and one by one as they were introduced they appeared, "this is Puppetmon," Piedmon gestured to the small wooden puppet, "Machinedramon," a large metal T-rex looking thing appeared with two very nasty looking cannons on his back, "and this is Metalseadramon," he said as the final form came into view, it was a large metal snake floating in the air. Glenn couldn't believe his eyes! These were the sort of things you saw in a nightmare!  
  
"What do you want!" Glenn asked bring his halibert up in front of his chest ready to strike, the rest of the Digimon got ready to fight. That clown just stood there and laghed at them! Glenn could still feel the power growing, the dark power that would eventually have to come out. Glenn decided to just attack the guy before he had a chance to think, as his Uncle had taught him, "always plan ahead and move quickly, don't allow your enemy a chance to think." Glenn charged with his halibert, then at the last minute Glenn reached into his pocket, pulled out a knife and raked it across Piedmon's face, he cried out in pain then the rest of the Digimon began to fight.  
  
Sora was lying with her head against Tai's chest staring at the sky, she was beat! She could barely move her limbs, then they heard an explosion from where the others were, "what was that," Sora asked getting to her feet, Tai was up after her and started running to where the others were, Sora followed him and on the way they were joined by Agumon and Biyomon.  
  
"Agumon Digivolve," Tai commanded.  
  
"Right," Agumon said while running, "Agumon warp Digivolve to Wargreymon!" He then flew ahead to the battle. When he got there he saw his friends fighting a losing battle against two large Digimon and one small one, Glenn was fighting another on that looked like a clown, he was also taking more hits then he was giving. Wargreymon decided to help the other Digimon, "Terra force," he cried as he trew a huge ball of energy at the little Digimon that looked like a puppet. It hit! The little puppet flew back and hit a tree. He then got up and shot little bullets from his hammer that made Wargreymon become Koromon, then one by one the Digimon became their rookie forms. Tai and Sora then appeared on the scene and Biyomon Digivolved to Birdramon but she too fell under their onslaught. The children fell into back into a small group as the Digimon surronded them. They didn't attack though they simply made sure none of them moved. they watched as Glenn got hit again and again by that clown.  
  
"Glenn I have a plan, are you in?" Epsilon asked.  
  
Glenn didn't have time to answer cause Piedmon unleashed an attack at the other guys, "no, not Sora, I won't lose her," Glenn's crest glowed once more and a dome of light appeared around the Digidestined and their Digimon, "Shield of the protectorate!" He cried. The blast deflected off the dome and hit the other Dark masters sending them flying. Glenn let out a relieved sigh then feel to the ground, he was spent, the darkness then broke free. Glenn screamed in agony as he felt his body being ripped in half! A dark sphere appeard above Glenn and slowly took a human form, the fog lifted and Glenn remebered everything, "NO!" He shouted. But it was too late, the dark creature had a human form but didn't look human, it looked down at Glenn and laughed, Glenn could do nothing, all his power was in protecting Sora and her friends, all he could do was lay there. Maisoulmon raised his and to the sky and a bolt of power struck it, Maisoulmon roared with laughter.  
  
"I do believe a strategic retreat is in order," Piedmon said to himself dissipering behind a tree.  
  
Maisoulmon then pointed his hand at Glenn, he closed his eyes and resigned to his fate, he didn't deserve any better for failing. Glenn felt the blast hit, but strangly there was no pain, he must have died instantly, Glenn opened his eyes expecting to see a white light. Maisoulmon stood above him continuing to fire a stream of dark energy at Glenn, he looked to where the stream was aimed, the dark power was hitting him, but nothing was happening! Epsilon then started to speak.  
  
Epsilon had opened a link up to Maisoulmon as well then began to speak, "give it up Maisoulmon, even at his weakest you aren't powerful enough to kill him," he said flatly.  
  
Glenn smiled and pushed himself to his feet, a ball of energy appeared in his hand, "I guess I win Maisoulmon," Glenn pointed his hand at Maisoulmon and released the power, the ball hit him and didn't do anything either! "Epsilon what gives," Glenn demanded.  
  
"Even at your strongest Glenn you aren't powerful enough to beat Maisoulmon," Epsilon told him, "and neither of you have any power that can hurt me just as I don't have any offensive power strong enough to hurt you two." Epsilon sighed when he realized they didn't understand, "didn't you two ever listen to Gennai? Our powers were created with a fail safe program," Epsilon began, "Glenn your crest has more defensive power than Maisoulmon's has offensive, and your offensive is so weak you have no hope of doing any damage to Maisoulmon. My crest was designed to be assistive so my crest was designed to be immune to your attacks." He finished.  
  
Glenn balled up his fist and brought it up in front of his face, "so what you're saying is I'm not only a failer but I'm now useless as well!" Glenn's voice cracked with pain. Maisoulmon continued to laugh.  
  
"Don't mistake my power with you pathetic abilities Epsilon, I've grown stronger than you can imagine! I just need to wait till I've completely recovered it all." Then Maisoulmon turned and flew away.  
  
Epsilon hated that voice, it scared him. He then turned to his friend, "Glenn are, are you all right?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? Why! Why didn't you tell me Maisoulmon was inside me! I couldn't remember but you knew full well where Maisoulmon was so why didn't you tell," Glenn screamed at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Glenn, it's just," Epsilon said submissively.  
  
"WHAT DAMN YOU!" Glenn shouted.  
  
"You were the first friend I ever had Glenn! My loyalty was to you! I couldn't just take your life! I though Maisoulmon was weak, I though if we went to Gennai he could fix everything so that we could live together peacefully! I wanted to have a home just like you! I wanted to be the lazy house pet how got belly-rubs all day long and got fed kibble and bits out of a bag!" Epsilon yelled back. Glenn's anger faded, he knew how Epsilon felt.  
  
"I was given one task Epsilon, that was to guard Maisoulmon till the day I die," Glenn said calmly.  
  
"Then what! You don't get it do you? If you had died Maisoulmon would have been let out! Unlike you Glenn he hasn't aged!" Epsilon's anger hadn't faded as much as Glenn's.  
  
"I'm sorry bud," Glenn apologized, "it's just now Sora's in danger from two fronts and both of them I'm not strong enough to stop."  
  
"Alone anyway," Epsilon gestured to Glenn's shield which was still around the Digidestined.  
  
"Do you really think they have the power?" Glenn asked struggling to keep standing.  
  
"One does anyway, I don't know who but one of there crest is far more powerful than any of ours, it can't work without the others though." Epsilon said staring at the shield.  
  
"I think I better let them out," Glenn raised his hand toward the dome.  
  
"Yea, who know what Tai and Sora are doing under there," Epsilon teased.  
  
Glenn smiled, "shut up," the shield the disappeared, and Glenn saw Sora run up to him as he fell, darkness over took him before his head touched the soft damp soil.  
  
"Glenn!" Sora cried when she saw her brother fall after the wall of light disappeared. Everyone ran up to Glenn.  
  
"What happened to the other Digimon," Tai asked searching the nearby forest with his eyes.  
  
"I don't know but I think Glenn will tell use when he wakes up," Matt said cooly.  
  
"Joe is Glenn dead," Kari asked.  
  
"No he's just exhausted," Joe said looking him over.  
  
"I'm glad, that was scary," Mimi said.  
  
Sora then knelt down by Glenn and rested his head on her knees, "it's always nice to have a pillow," she said absently running her fingers through his hair. Tai felt a small pang of jealousy, but he beat it down, she didn't need a jealous boyfriend right now.  
  
"I hope he'll be all right," T.K. said looking at Glenn's face.  
  
Matt walked over to Glenn's halibert and picked it up, "he'll be fine T.K.," Matt said reassureingly as he sat his friends weapon down near him.  
  
"We better set up camp somewhere else," Tai said picking up one of the bags.  
  
"What about Glenn," Izzy asked.  
  
"Matt can carry him on his back," Tai replied hefting the other heavy bag onto his shoulder.  
  
"Fine," Matt said, "Joe you take his halibert," Matt then lifted Glenn onto his back with the help of Sora and Mimi. They then walked for about an hour then they came upon a river.  
  
"Let's set up camp here guys," Tai said dropping the bags to the ground. Matt set Glenn down gently by a tree, he had been tossing alot while they walked.  
  
"He must be having a nightmare," Kari said looking at him, "Tai used to look like that when he had one." Kari then put her hand on his cheek and gently told him, "sssshhh, it's alright you're with friends," Glenn slowly calmed down.  
  
"I believe there is only a 20% chance he'll wake up before lunch tomorrow," Izzy said beginning to type on his computer.  
  
"He needs the rest," Sora said sounding worried.  
  
"C'mon people, he won't get better if we don't get a fire going," Tai said calling them away. They quickly then got a fire going with the help of Agumon. They sat by the fire talking for awhile, Sora sat between Tai and Glenn as usual, Tai took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, Sora smiled. She liked it when Tai was there to make her feel better. T.K. and Kari were holding hands, Izzy was working at his computer, Mimi was talking with Palmon, Matt was playing his harmonica and Joe was looking the Digimon's wounds over from the fight. Tai then assigned the watch line up, he was first as usual, then Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Mimi then T.k. and Kari finally. They went to sleep about an hour later. Tai was on watch so he walked around to keep his blood flowing, he looked at Glenn who had Epsilon sleeping beside him and his halibert resting on the ground near by. Tai walked over and picked it up, boy was it light! Tai expected it to weigh a ton. He replaced it back where it had been. Then continued the rest of his watch.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........  
  
Author notes, I realize I've not been allowing to much action for most of the Digidestined and have been focusing in on Glenn, Sora, and Tai. So I'm going to work harder to give the rest of them more dialogue. I don't have anymore school for the summer so I should be putting up chapters at a nice speed. 


	8. Sora's brother pt8

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters and in reading this out loud (or at all) you have now waived the right to sue me for copyright infringement.  
  
Protectorate 8  
  
Piedmon sat in his throne fingering the scar Glenn had given him, "I'll get that brat," he said angrily.  
  
"No, you won't," a voice said from above Piedmon.  
  
"Whose there," Piedmon demanded not even flinching as the dark form appeared before him.  
  
"I'll be the one to kill Glenn, not you." The dark form moved closer to Piedmon, "though you will aid me by distracting him and the Digidestined while I regain my power." The dark figure head was only inches from Piedmon's face, "if you don't do a good job I'll do worse than kill you."   
  
Piedmon was now literally terrified, what was he doing? He was the great Piedmon! He isn't afraid of anyone or anything! "I should be at least be allowed the privilege of knowing your name," Piedmon said trying to hold his fear in check.  
  
"Maisoulmon," the figure said then it disappeared. Piedmon breathed a sigh of relief. He better do a good job, he didn't want him returning.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Epsilon had been watching over Glenn all day, "I'm so sorry," he said again like he had over a dozen times before.  
  
"Stop it Epsilon, it ain't your fault," Glenn said not opening his eyes and not showing any signs of waking.  
  
"Glenn! You're awake Sora will be so happy! I'll go get her," Epsilon said excitedly.  
  
"Stop," Glenn commanded, "we have to talk," Epsilon laid down on top of Glenn's chest like he was going to sleep, "is there anything I can do to help them since I'm now useless in fighting Maisoulmon," Glenn asked emphasizing the useless.  
  
"You aren't useless Glenn," Epsilon said encouragingly, "you could be a human shield, You are stronger than him in that respect at least."  
  
Glenn sneered in his mind, "stronger! Stronger you say, Epsilon I can't hurt him and you say I'm stronger than him! Don't patronize me," Glenn told the wolf laying on his chest.  
  
"Glenn when will you realized that there is more to power than defeating your opponent," Epsilon then got up and began to walk towards Sora, "she's been waiting for you wake up Glenn, I'm getting her now." Epsilon walked over to where Sora laid wrapped in Tai's arms under a tree.   
  
"Wait don't disturb them, I've done enough to them let them have these moments," Glenn pleaded. Epsilon nodded and returned to laying on Glenn's chest. Glenn opened his eyes to the world and quickly shut them against the light. He then slowly opened them, they were somewhere else now, there was a river near, Glenn could hear it, they were in a clearing cause Glenn could feel the grass under his neck. He looked to the right and saw the forest, the trees were now more closely packed together. Glenn sighed, "they must have moved after the battle," he said to himself. Glenn continued to look around and didn't notice Kari approach.  
  
"Hi, how are you feeling," Kari asked kindly, Glenn gave a slight jump then looked at her.  
  
"I'm fine," he lied, he wasn't fine, not after what happened, but he couldn't take it out on them. It wasn't their fault, or Epsilon's, he felt like it was all his fault but Epsilon had been right before, if he had died there was no reason why Maisoulmon wouldn't just escape then. "How's everyone else," he asked sitting up, he still felt a little winded so he did it slowly.  
  
"We're fine," Kari told him with a smile as she sat down beside him. "It was you wasn't it?"   
  
"What?" Glenn didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
"The wall of light, you know the one that protected us from those bad Digimon."  
  
"Yes that was me," Glenn said trying to rub he fatigue out of his face.  
  
"I just wanna say thanks," Kari gave Glenn a quick hug which stunned Glenn. Why was she hugging him? He didn't do much and in the end he let out a very powerful enemy. "You saved our lives," Kari said as if reading his mind. Glenn smiled, he saved them? Wow that made him feel better.   
  
"Wake the others Kari we need to talk," Glenn pushed back so that he rested against a tree, Kari then went to rouse the others. Glenn then saw his halibert laying on the grass, he left it there. Glenn rubbed his back, man it was sore, he then remembered his vest and the clamps on the back, "well at least I wasn't sleeping on my halibert also." He then watched in silence as one by one the others woke up and came over to sit by him, Kari let the Digimon continue to sleep though, man they looked beat up.  
  
"What's up man," Matt said.  
  
"Nothing good," Glenn answered downheartedly.  
  
"What do you mean," Mimi asked.  
  
Glenn looked around for a moment, then he took a deep breath, "Everyone I need you all to be quiet and listen," they all had that look on their faces saying that they knew this wasn't going to be good news, "first of all Tai do you remember when I first used the Silvery mist cause Epsilon told me too?"   
  
"Yea, my head felt like it was about to explode for a moment there," Tai said bringing his hand to his temple.  
  
"Well that was due to Maisoulmon, who I told you about before," Glenn was scared, what if Sora hated him after he told them the truth? Well then he'll just have to pay that price, "well here's the rest of the story," Glenn told them everything, the Omnicrest, about him, his past and his connection to Maisoulmon. He then reached out to his halibert and pushed himself to his feet, "now you all see what kind of failure I really am, I'm not good enough to be Sora's brother! All I've done is cause pain where ever I go! Now I've unleashed an evil powerful enough to rule both worlds and am powerless to do anything to stop it! I'm worse than a failure, I worthless. I have to leave before I get everyone killed," Glenn began to slowly limp away, he stopped and looked at Sora, "I'm sorry Sis, but if I stay Maisoulmon will kill you," Glenn then began to slowly limp away again. He didn't even hear Sora approach. Slap! She hit him! Glenn stood frozen, his head turned off to the left, his cheek burned with pain. what should he do? Should be mad? Should he be sad? He looked to where Sora still stood arm still across her chest, hand still out, fingers still spread. She looked like she was about to cry. Her cheeks were red.  
  
"How dare you," she shouted at him, "how dare you try to leave me," She clenched her fists in front of her, "I won't let you just go off and die," she wrapped her arms around his chest and crushed herself against him. Glenn tried to pry her off but he was still to weak.  
  
Matt got to his feet and walked over to the pair, "man what's wrong with you," Matt demanded.  
  
Tai then joined them, he put his hand on Glenn's shoulder, "look Glenn I didn't trust you at first, but you aren't a bad guy," Tai said smiling, "if Sora trusts you then I do to," Tai gave him a pat on the back as if to seal a deal. Glenn was speechless.  
  
"You can't leave Glenn," Mimi said from where she sat, "if you do then who will give Sora away at her wedding to Tai?" She sat smiling. Sora and Tai turned a little red. Glenn laughed out loud.  
  
"Don't make fun of me," he told the group angrily, "I nothing but a curse," he said trying once more to pull away from Sora, "I'd end up getting everyone killed if I showed up at Sora's wedding." Glenn gave up trying to escape and began to cry. "Why, why did you have to choose me?" Glenn shouted, "why!" Glenn fell to his knees crying, Sora didn't let go, she fell with him and adjusted herself when they hit the ground.   
  
Kari came up and took Glenn's empty hand in hers and smiled when he looked.  
  
"Please stop, I, I'm not worth it," Glenn begged.  
  
"Yes you are Glenn," Epsilon told him firmly, "you're uncle thought you were, your parents who you shunned thought you were and so do we." He told his friend matter-of-factly.  
  
Glenn swallowed then lump in his throat, he tried to hold back the tears flowing from his eye but they pushed through, "Why, why did this have to happen to me?" Glenn dropped his head to Sora's shoulder and cried. He then felt angry, he roughly pushed Sora away and jumped to his feet, "don't you all get it? I'm not even human anymore!" Glenn pulled off his vest and threw it to the ground, "I'm nothing more than a monster!" Glenn then ran as fast as he could from them, from Sora. He could hear them running after him, yelling for him to stop, "stop," he thought disgustedly, "why would I want to do that? All us monsters run, always looking for our next victim to destroy," Glenn knew Epsilon would catch him soon. Epsilon had always been faster than him, Glenn closed off his mind from Epsilon's, he didn't need to hear any lies about being worth something in his mind.  
  
"Glenn stop," Sora screamed trying to keep up with her distraught brother, "why, why is he leaving me again?" Sora begged in her mind. Tai and Matt were following close behind her, the others hadn't reacted in time to follow. Epsilon had moved fast than all of them, but he was no where in sight.  
  
As Glenn ran through the forest he came upon a giant red beetle monster, it roared and lunged at him. Glenn leapt into the air and landed on its back laughing, "this pathetic creature wants to fight me?" Glenn thought amusingly to himself, he laughed out loud as he ripped it's pincers off it's head, they disintegrated in his hands, the creature roared and crashed into the ground. Glenn went flying off but he executed a perfect flip at the last minute and landed safely on the ground, he turned and charged at the downed bug. He went about ripping one limb off at a time as they fought, laughing the entire time and thinking, "nothing more than a monster so I must act like one!" In the end he pulled it's head from it's body and the whole disintegrated. He stood there looking at the ground then he turned to face the three people who had been following him.  
  
"Glenn man stop running we're your friends," Matt shouted at him.  
  
"FRIENDS," Glenn roared, "you don't get it! I can't have friends! I'm nothing but a monster who destroys what ever and who ever I meet! I can't have friends, I wasn't meant to," Glenn looked away from them.  
  
"Then you leave me no choice Glenn," Tai said running at Glenn, "I'm going to have to beat so sense into you!" Tai threw a right hook at Glenn's head. Glenn leaned back slightly and his fist sailed by. Glenn then counter attacked by punching Tai in the stomach, he fell to the ground coughing.   
  
Glenn saw Tai fall and left him alone, he then felt someone wrap there arms around his chest from behind trying to pin his arms against his body, "must be Matt, he's pretty strong," Glenn thought approvingly. Though Matt couldn't hope to hold Glenn, he had a good couple years of training under his belt and Matt was going on pure strength. Glenn jabbed his elbow back a few times then grabbed Matt's arm when he let go and then flipped him on to his back. Sora then walked up to Glenn, he fell back a few steps, "get back Sora," he warned, "I'm just a monster that'll kill you if you get to close." Sora continued to walk towards him, and he backed away till his back hit a tree and he could go no further, Sora moved till she resting her head against his chest.  
  
"Kill me then Glenn," she said quietly.  
  
"Sora please, you have so much to live for," Glenn said tears once again flowing from his eyes, "you have someone to love! Someone to love you back! You have friends, you, you have a home!" Glenn yelled at her, "I'm nothing more than.." Glenn was cut off by Sora.  
  
"Than my brother who I lost once and will not lose again," she told him flat out.  
  
Glenn dropped his arms to his sides, "I, I'm sorry Sora, but, what good am I?" Glenn asked in a quiet voice looking down at the ground. Sora hugged him.  
  
"I believe the best question would be is what good aren't you," Epsilon piped in.  
  
Glenn had known where Epsilon was the entire time, he ignored him, he wanted to know from Sora what he was good for.   
  
Sora stood thinking but all that came to mind was he was her brother and he wasn't allowed to leave. She looked up at him and smiled, "you are good in a fight, you took on Piedmon all by yourself." She told him proudly.  
  
"And almost lost," he countered.  
  
"Yea but you still fought a Digimon alone without you own one to aid you," came a voice from behind Sora. Glenn looked to see Matt and Tai were on their feet and standing only about a meter away. It was Matt who had spoke.  
  
"You forget I absorbed my Digimon remember, I have it's fighting power now," Glenn told him sarcastically.  
  
"Glenn stop it!" Epsilon commanded, he was sick of hearing Glenn whine, "what would your uncle say if he saw you acting like this?"  
  
That made Glenn stop and think, he refused to do so before but now it over took him. Glenn could see his uncle now.  
  
"Glenn you say this is your fault, I'd like you to tell me how?"  
  
"I should not have let Maisoulmon escape, he was in my care."   
  
"You couldn't have held him forever Glenn that was an impossible task."  
  
"I had the power though."  
  
"You also didn't think things through, you cut yourself off from everyone thinking at first that you had to keep your guard up at all times then you met Sora, and you forgot about keeping your guard and had fun, Glenn giving such a task to anyone was stupid. Besides he's free now and blaming yourself won't do any good, what you must do now is one, start living your life finally and two, prepare, that Maisoulmon will return and you must be ready to fight with all you got and not what you gave me, that wasn't good enough!"   
  
Glenn shook his head clearing it, Uncle Mike would be mad at him, he wouldn't be taking the crap he's been giving his friends and his sister. Glenn looked to Sora and smiled, "all right you win Sora, I'll go easily." Glenn walked over to Tai and Matt, "sorry for hitting you guys it's just, well I wasn't myself," he apologized. Matt gave him a thumbs up sign and Tai merely rubbed his stomach.  
  
Sora was happy Glenn had stopped, she didn't want to lose him. she was hoping he'd be the one to give her away since her father died years ago. She kicked herself, that was planning a little too far ahead, she needed to keep her mind on here and now. Glenn was now apologizing to Tai and Matt. Sora took a quick look around, the grass was torn up and a large chunk of soil had been smashed through. What had Glenn been doing before they got there? She wanted to ask but didn't, she then noticed a small cut on Glenn's right arm, "where did you get that Glenn?" She asked.  
  
"What?" Glenn looked to where Sora had been pointing, "oh that I got that from, um, I don't know," he lied. "Silvery mist," he commanded, the mist covered his cut dissipated leaving clean skin in it's wake. Glenn assured Sora he didn't remember where he got it then they walked back to camp.  
  
"They've been go an awfully long time," Mimi whined.  
  
"I hope they're all okay," T.K. said thinking about his brother.  
  
"I'm sure they're fine T.K." Kari said reassuringly.  
  
"How are the Digimon Joe," Izzy asked looking up from his laptop.  
  
"They alright, but that last battle took a lot out of them," Joe replied scanning the forest with his eyes.  
  
"They must be a little out of shape from not having to fight for so long," T.K. said looking at the Digimon, who had woken up recently and were now eating.  
  
"Which is why I'm going to start training them," Glenn said walking through a pair of trees followed by Matt and Sora who was holding hands with Tai and smiling. The rest of the Digidestined gave a slight jump then surrounded him.  
  
"Why did you leave Glenn," T.K. asked.  
  
"I was afraid, just afraid," Glenn told the young boy.  
  
"Of what?" Mimi pushed.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, besides we have to start training," Glenn said changing the subject.  
  
"Ho, no," Joe said holding his hand up in the stop position, "these Digimon need rest." He said sternly.  
  
"I said we Joe, not them, we," Glenn pointed out.  
  
"Huh, us, why do we have to train?" Matt asked.  
  
"Cause in the last battle you guys were nothing more than a liability, something your enemies can use to get the upper hand," Glenn told him.   
  
"Well sorry, not all of us are part Digimon," Tai said sarcastically.  
  
"And that gives you the right to be nothing more than a target?" Glenn challenged.  
  
"Well then we better get started," Sora said a little reluctant. Glenn smiled, she would be complaining a lot more when they were done. Glenn's uncle may not have made training to feel like a chore, but when all was said and done, your muscles wouldn't think the training had been so fun.   
  
"What are you planning Glenn," Epsilon asked from his hiding spot in the woods.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," Glenn replied cooly, though inside he was now very nervous.  
  
"Don't give me that," Epsilon spat, "I haven't known you that long but I do know that when you start beating yourself up a quick talking to won't stop your plans."   
  
"I thought I had fooled you as well," Glenn said meekly, "I was planning on training them then leaving in the night," he admitted, "you can stay if you want, but first we have to talk."  
  
"Glenn my loyalty lies in you, where you go I follow, if it didn't I would have carried out Gennai's orders of killing you." Epsilon said sheepishly, "what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well originally I wanted to how I managed to rip apart that Kuwagamon and then had difficulty breaking Matt's grip, but now I want to know about your orders as well," Glenn wasn't surprised Gennai had ordered his destruction, he was a monster with a more dangerous monster trapped inside of him. Glenn had been standing look off into space, then he noticed Izzy was talking.  
  
"Don't you think it'd be better if we waited till we were in a more secure place before we started training? We do have some pretty nasty Digimon after us," Izzy pointed out.  
  
"Good point," Glenn though for a moment, then he looked at Tai, "you're the leader Tai you should be the one making the plans, not me I'd just mess it up." Glenn then walked over to his vest and pulled it on. Then he retrieved his halibert from the grassy floor and put it in its rightful spot.   
  
Sora looked at Glenn sympathetically, she then turned to Tai who was just standing looking off into space, "well Tai?"  
  
Tai shook himself awake at the sound of Sora's voice, "well what," he asked.  
  
"Well what's the plan," she asked a touch of amusement in her voice at Tai's total cluelessness.  
  
"Well we better find Gennai like we originally planed," Tai said trying to recover what was left of his dignity.  
  
"I wouldn't bother," came a squeaky voice from the trees.  
  
"Piximon," Mimi exclaimed when the little pink warrior came into view. Though he wasn't the same little guy they remembered, he now wore a mean looking scar over his face, and he had a look of lost hope in his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean," Matt asked seriously.  
  
"Gennai died many years ago," he told them balancing his staff on his back. He then looked the children over, they all looked much the same. Then his eyes fell on Glenn, "who are you," he asked politely.  
  
"It's Glenn," Glenn replied in the same polite tone.  
  
"Are you a Digidestined?" He asked hopefully, he already knew of Kari, he had heard a long time ago of her, cause of Gatomon's betrayal it became hot news that had some how got out of the real world by a Darktyranomon.  
  
"No, I'm nothing but the pathetic alpha model," Glenn replied displaying his crest for Piximon to see. Glenn noticed the pain in Sora's eyes when he called himself pathetic, but he wasn't about to start lying to anyone about what he really was. Piximon backed away in fear, there wasn't a Digimon alive who didn't know of the three Omnicrests, and what was held in the Protectorate, evil. Glenn saw the little Digimon's reaction, "finally someone who can see me for what I am," Glenn thought both happily and sadly. "Look we have a bunch of guys after us called the Dark masters and we need a place to hide, can you help us or not?"  
  
"Yea I got a place," Piximon replied reluctantly.  
  
"Don't worry he's one of us," Tai assured Piximon.   
  
Glenn was a little taken back at Tai's assistance, then he realized why he did it, he didn't want Sora to be sad. Not like he actually meant it, Tai was the leader, he of all people must be able to see Glenn as a danger and not to be trusted, didn't he? Each one of the Digidestined gathered up their Digimon into their arms, Glenn carried the bags of supplies. Epsilon followed the group at Glenn's side. Piximon then wearyingly lead them to the side of a mountain, then after pulling a few rocks here and there it opened and he lead them in. They marched through a maze of dark tunnels till they waked out into a brightly lit cavern.  
  
"Wow," All the Digidestined and Digimon exclaimed at once. Piximon then showed the Digidestined and Glenn around. The place was a training area. It had about twenty small huts, and three lagre ones. It turned out that many Digimon were setting up a resistance, Leomon and Ogremon were there, they had put off their rivalry till after the Dark masters were gone. Andromon, Elecmon, Meramon, Frigimon, Unimon and Centaurmon were there too, all of them had a look of lost hope in them, then they saw the Digidestined. They went nuts! For the rest of the day they had a big party, the Digidestined's Digimon rested and in the end Leomon and Piximon told them all that's happened over the years. The Dark masters had kidnaped Gennai and made him send that message, then they publicly executed him. Ever since then Piximon and the rest have been trying to raise an army to fight the Dark masters, but everyone was just too scared. They talked late into the night, after while Glenn left the hut in which they had speaking in, this had nothing to him.  
  
"Epsilon I want to know," Glenn asked through his mind.  
  
"Know what," Epsilon replied sounding a little asleep.  
  
"About what we talked about earlier," Glenn told him.  
  
"Okay," Epsilon then left where he'd been resting in the hut and went out to sit by his friend, "first of all the thing with Kuwagamon, after you merged with your Digimon you acquired certain attributes." He explained, "Gennai didn't know of them at first but after he learned about them he told me."  
  
"And they are what?" Glenn asked sounding a little impatient.  
  
"First of all your learning curve with certain weapons was increased so that where it'd take a normal person ten years to learn something it's take you only one or two. Second your strength, this attribute only comes into play against other Digimon raising you to the level of champion Digimon. Other than that you're a normal teenager." Epsilon looked at his friend for a reaction, there wasn't any. Glenn just sat there staring off into space.  
  
"Normal? Could I have ever been normal? Did I ever have a chance to be a normal guy?" Glenn looked back into the hut at the others, he envied them all, they had all had normal lives growing up and some had found love. "Wonder what it feels like?" Glenn mumbled to himself, then he turned his attention back to Epsilon, "and your orders?"  
  
"If you ever lost control of Maisoulmon I was to kill you both in your weakened states after you tried to recapture him and he tried to kill you, Gennai knew neither of you had the power to kill the other, but if you were both weakened enough I could." Epsilon told him sound very ashamed.  
  
"So what happened?" Glenn pushed.  
  
"I began to like traveling with you Glenn, you're not as bad a guy as you make yourself out to be," Epsilon rested his head on Glenn's lap, Glenn gently began to pat him.  
  
"A friend," Glenn gave the wolf a gentle hug then went back to patting him, "I need you to wake me up early tomorrow Epsilon."  
  
"Why," Epsilon asked enjoying the attention.  
  
"Cause I need to prepare some stuff for training the Digidestined," Glenn explained with a chuckle.  
  
"Why am I getting a bad feeling," Epsilon asked Glenn suspiciously.  
  
"Cause I plan to use my uncle's method of training," Glenn laughed softly at all the things his uncle used to do to get him in shape. "I am going to leave after awhile remember? I may as well enjoy my time with them. Now Go get Piximon for me would you?" Glenn asked with a smile on his face. Epsilon nodded and went into the hut to fetch him, whne they came out Glenn explained his uncle's training tactics and how they'd be modified to train the Digidestined.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! HAHA! What's Glenn's plan you ask? You'll see. Hope you like this chapter, it looked comletely wrong till I finished and read it over. 


	9. Sora's brother pt9

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters and in reading this out loud (or at all) you have now waived the right to sue me for copyright infringement.  
  
Protectorate 9  
  
Glenn with the help of Piximon had set up one water balloon above each Digidestined, except for Sora who slept with Tai now. He walked over to the sleeping form of Sora, she now usually slept in Tai's arms each night, this bugged Glenn. Sure they are old enough to make their own decisions, but don't they think they are moving a little fast? Well so long as they didn't do anything else but sleep they should be alright, but the minute Tai tries something, WAM! Glenn would kick his butt. Glenn shook away that train of thought, "train now, be protective brother later," he told himself. He gently removed Sora from Tai's arms and woke her with a kiss on the forehead.  
  
Sora opened her eyes expecting to see Tai, but she saw Glenn staring down at her with a small smile on his face.  
  
"C'mon sis you get to enjoy the show," Glenn told her helping her to her feet.  
  
"Huh, show what are you talking about," Sora asked Glenn simply gestured to the water balloons hanging above her friends heads. He then pulled a string near him and all the balloons fell simultaneously. The teens woke ups shouting a spitting out water.  
  
"Aaahhh, my hair," cried Mimi.  
  
"What's going on! Where are we," shouted Joe.  
  
"Aaah," was all that came from the two youngest children.  
  
"What's the big idea," demanded Tai.  
  
"T.K. are you alright," Matt asked hearing his brother's yell.  
  
"Where did this water come from," Izzy asked looking down at his soaked shirt.  
  
"Time to rise and train," Glenn said loudly enough to draw everyone's attention, "now that I have your attention we will begin," Glenn waited till everyone had gotten to their feet, they were all giving him pretty dirty looks. "Now then, I will be training you in the manner in which my uncle did so train me," Glenn said pacing back and forth trying to look like he knew what he was doing, when in truth he was only guessing, his uncles training taught Glenn how to fight human opponents. Glenn had to retrofit the exercises to teach them how to deal when they are attacked by monsters who could fire lasers. "In this training you will have fun, my uncle always told me a man would only give his all if he was having fun or in great danger. So in this first training exercise you will be taught to dodge enemy attacks that include range damage."  
  
"And how will we do that?" Tai asked still a little ticked that he had got drenched, then he realized Sora wasn't wet like all of them, "and why wasn't Sora soaked?"  
  
Glenn looked at Sora then looked back to the group, "favoritism, besides your all going to be getting wet anyway," Glenn told them with a shrug, "now follow me," he said walking out of the hut, the Digidestined all looked at each other than followed. Outside Piximon flew above them by a few feet carrying a basket full of water balloons by a strap over his back. Glenn turned to the group, their Digimon had joined them, they were looking alright, "Digimon, you all will be training with the other Digimon," he pointed to where Leomon and the rest were standing. The little creatures looked to their respected human counterparts, then they all went over to the large Digimons. Glenn then brought the attention of the Digidestined back to him by clearing his throat loudly, "now the object of this game is to avoid the water balloons Piximon will be throwing at you," Glenn then yelled up to Piximon before they could argue, "all right pinky let'em have it!" He then quickly got out of the way. He heard the teens start yelling and running to escape the saturating attack of Piximon. Glenn walked of the a rock face near by and looked up to the hole in the roof of the cavern that provided light to the whole place. He than sat down and watched as the Digidestined desperately tried to avoid getting soaked, Sora used Tai as a human shield many times as did Mimi to Joe, this caused Glenn to laugh, this went on well into the day, a good three hours.  
  
Matt feel to the ground and felt five water balloons hit him, he didn't care he was too tired and hungry to care. He then heard Glenn call to Piximon to stop, "finally," he thought. He did have fun, but after about two hours you forget the fun and are just trying to keep on your feet.  
  
"Very good everyone," Glenn congratulated, "now we eat, rest then we continue," Glenn stared to walk towards the biggest huts.  
  
"What more work, my feet hurt," Mimi whined.  
  
"Yea, I feel like I just ran a marathon," Joe agreed.  
  
"Why aren't you doing any of this," Tai asked while he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Cause I'm in charge," Glenn said over his shoulder, he didn't bother to turn around till the last minute, he knew they had all thrown water balloons at him, and now he'd show why he didn't need the training, "Shield of the Protectorate," he commanded turning to face the surprise attack. A shining wall appeared between him and the balloons and they exploded against it. Glenn then dropped the shield with a smug smile on his face, "that's why I don't..." Glenn was cut off as round after round of water balloons crashed into his body, it ended after a few seconds with all the Digidestined laughing at him. Glenn laid on the ground surprised, he had fell back during their onslaught, why did he drop his guard so quickly?   
  
Matt walked over and put his hand out to help Glenn to his feet, all the while laughing at his now equally drenched friend.  
  
Glenn smiled, they were fooling around with him like he was normal, he liked it, maybe he didn't have to leave. Glenn roughly pushed that train of thought out of his head, of course he had to leave! He then took Matt's hand and pulled himself up with his help. Glenn couldn't help but start laughing when he looked himself over, "well for now I'll forget myself, and enjoy this," Glenn thought to himself.   
  
Tai walked over to Glenn, "well now if your done acting all high and mighty we can eat," Tai then grabbed Sora's hand and charged for the hut where the smell of food had been coming from for the past half an hour. Sora let out a quick scream when he started to drag her, but she quickly matched his pace then it turned into a race between them.   
  
"All right food," exclaimed T.K. taking off for the hut.  
  
"I think I pulled a muscle," Joe moaned.  
  
"I think I broke a nail," Mimi whined.  
  
"Finally I can check the internet," Izzy said already falling into his own little world.  
  
"Wait for me T.K." Kari called trying to catch the other young teen.  
  
"C'mon man we better hurry or they'll eat it all," Matt said slapping Glenn on the back.  
  
Glenn smiled at Matt, if any of them could be called his friend it was Matt, Glenn nodded to him then started off for the hut. They mostly ate lunch in silence, only talking long enough to through a playful joke or comment at each other. A few were thrown at Glenn, he accepted them with good humor, he didn't throw any himself. He was to scared they might take it as a real insult.   
  
Once he was done Tai leaned over to Sora who had finished eating a little while ago, "let's get out of here before Glenn starts throwing bath tubs at us," he said jokingly.  
  
"I'm not sure that would be a good idea Tai, what if they get worried," Sora asked in a hushed tone.  
  
Glenn was about to get everyone back on their feet, but he decided against it. Always wait half an hour before getting into the water, people would always tell you. So Glenn just laid back and started to chat with Epsilon who was still out Leomon and the other Digimon training.  
  
Matt leaned against the wall behind him and started to play his harmonica.  
  
T.K. and Kari talked to each other.  
  
Izzy was on his computer.  
  
Mimi was rubbing her feet.  
  
Joe was looking at one of his legs mumbling about how it isn't safe to work a person so much.  
  
Tai and Sora left the hut, when they were sure they were alone they sat down, Tai sat against the stone wall and Sora sat between his legs with her back to his chest, he wrapped his arms around her waist. They didn't say anything, they just wanted to enjoy this moment.   
  
Glenn opened his eyes and looked around, Sora was gone and so was Tai, "I hope they are behaving themselves," Glenn thought to himself. He then sat up and looked at Matt, "nice song man," Glenn said trying to make conversation.  
  
"Thanks," Matt said with a grin, "you play and instrument?" Matt asked hoping for a partner.  
  
"No, my skills fell into the halibert and knife throwing," Glenn said with an embarrassed grin.  
  
"Oh," Matt said sounding a little disappointed, then it hit him, "knife throwing?" Matt had seen that on T.V. once, it looked kind of cool.  
  
"Yea," Glenn pulled out his set from his top left vest pocket, "wanna see? Better yet, do you wanna try?" This is something Glenn could show off.  
  
Matt nodded, then they got to their feet and left the hut, Matt watched as Glenn put up a wood plank against a nearby stone wall then walked a few meters away.  
  
Glenn turned and concentrated on the middle of the plank, he got in the right position then whipped his arm down letting go of the dagger at the right moment sending it flying into plank a few inches off where he was aiming. Glenn smiled, "so you wanna try Matt?" Glenn said handing a dagger to Matt.  
  
Matt took the handle of the knife and looked it over, he went through the motions Glenn did, then he let the knife fly, it struck the wood and stayed for a second then it fell the stone floor. Matt heard Glenn chuckle a bit.  
  
"Better than my first time, I hit the target with the back of the knife," Glenn said patting Matt on the back, "the problem is you let go to soon," Glenn explained taking out a knife then going through the motions slowly.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"What do you think they're doing," Agumon asked Gabumon.  
  
"I don't know but as long as Matt's happy so am I," Gabumon said looking to where Glenn was showing Matt how to hit a piece of wood with a sharp metal object.  
  
"I wonder why people learn to do things like that," Palmon said joining the pair.  
  
"To impress girls I think," Agumon said.  
  
"Why would they want to do that," Gabumon asked looking at Agumon.  
  
"I don't know, but Tai once tried to bounce his soccer ball one hundred times on his knees and when I asked why he said to impress girls," Agumon explained. The other Digimon looked skeptical, so they continued to watch.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Glenn was having so much fun just hanging out with Matt that he didn't notice till it started to get dark that he forgot to train them more, "darn," he though looking up to the hole the light came through, "better check on the Digimon's training," Glenn told Matt he'd be right back then he ran across to where Leomon was, "how's the training going," Glenn asked trying not to sound intimidated, but it was hard, this guy was huge!  
  
"It's going fine the Digimon of the children are powerful," Leomon said not taking his eyes off the now sparing Digimon.  
  
Glenn had expected a little more, but if that was all, that was all. Glenn then returned to Matt.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Sora opened her eyes, she had felt so relaxed in Tai's arms that she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Well good afternoon sleepy head," Tai teased.  
  
Sora settled back into the comfortable spot she had been in against Tai's chest, "it's getting dark," Sora said looking up.  
  
"Yup," Tai was really listening, he was staring at Sora, "we escaped the wrath of Glenn the barbarian," Tai said after her voice registered in his mind.  
  
Sora was about to speak when they heard someone yell, "HIT THE DECK!" Sora and Tai then got up and raced to where the sound came from, they found Matt and Glenn on the ground laughing their heads off as Mimi yelled that it wasn't her fault and it isn't funny!  
  
"What happened," Tai asked looking the odd scene over.  
  
Glenn tried to answer but he was laughing to hard so Matt did, "Mimi saw us throwing knives and Glenn convinced her to try," Matt then fell back over laughing.  
  
Then what happened, "Sora asked.  
  
Glenn finished up for Matt, "well she did everything right in throwing the knife, but," Glenn worked hard to calm his laughter then continued again, "instead of going where it should she some how managed to make it go straight up!" Glenn then submitted to the laughter.  
  
"I got the stupid target!" Mimi shouted at the pair while kicking them.  
  
Tai looked over to what he thought was the target, it had two knives in the front of it and one embedded in it's top, "this guy carries knives too?" Tai though to himself.  
  
Sora then began to laugh as the other teens showed up asking what happened. Mimi shouted at them it was none of their business! Tai told them and was forced to run like mad as Mimi tried to beat him over the head with her hat. The Digimon showed up a second later, then left when they saw what was happening.  
  
"Having fun," Epsilon asked watching the scene with great amusement.  
  
Glenn didn't answer, he knew Epsilon would just remind him of the training, and he just wanted to have fun right now.   
  
Epsilon saw this, "good," the wolf thought to himself, "now maybe he'll want to stay," Epsilon hoped he did, Mimi had been one of the girls at camp how liked to pat him.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Piedmon had been searching the country side for signs of the Digidestined, "where are they!" He shouted. He had to keep them busy like Maisoulmon had told him to! He didn't want to know what the penalty was if he failed him.  
  
"No sign of them in the sea lord Piedmon," Metalseadramon reported coming out of his pool.  
  
"Not in the forests either," Puppetmon said dropping from the ceilling.  
  
"My troups report no sign of them," Machinedramon said coming from the shadows.  
  
"Well look harder!" Piedmon shouted at them. He would not fail. The other Digimon bowed and left the way they had come. When Piedmon was sure he was alone he started to scan the country side once more with his telescope.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Glenn had now been training with the Digidestined for a month, they were all pretty good at dodging now, Matt had taken a little liking to knife throwing, he was okay. Mimi, well she just stayed away from them. The base had changed a lot as well, When word got out that the Digidestined had returned good Digimon from all over started joining the rebels, the base size had tripled, and the rebels troops now numbered in the hundreds. Leomon and Piximon had Glenn and Epsilon training Digimon now, Glenn didn't really want to, he wasn't sure on how effective HIS tactics really were. Though the Digidestined were in the same boat, they were also training Digimon. Glenn was getting worried now, how could he leave without anyone noticing? Their were now guards posted at every entrance! Glenn sat down on a nearby rock to think while the Meramon hed been training continued to to spar with each other. He had them doing the same thing everyday now, how was that fun? How was he supposed to get them to give their all if he couldn't use his uncle's teaching techniques? Glenn sighed, "well it's better than nothing," Glenn then stood up, he better work them a little harder if he wanted any real results.  
  
Matt and Gabumon were giving target practice to some Flymon who wanted to fight. They weren't the most co-operative of solders but Piximon said the rebels needed all the help they could get.   
  
Joe was in a hut looking after Digimon who got hurt during training exercises, he looked over to where Mimi was tending a Yokomon, "man she is pretty," he though to himself. Joe pushed those thoughts out of his head, he had tried dating Mimi once, it didn't work out in the end.   
  
Tai and Sora worked together with training Digimon to dodge explosive attacks, they had quickly become the best at dodging due to the running abilities they aquired from playing soccer. Tai watched as Sora helped a small weird looking Digimon back to it's feet after it feel down, "she's so nice," he thought to himself. He went back to training the small group of creatures he was given to train.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Lord Piedmon my spy tells me that the Digidestined are with the rebels at their base, shold I send in my Mechinorimon," Machinedramon asked, eversince that day that new Digidestined appeared Piedmon had been acting really weird.  
  
"Do it," Piedmon said cooly. Machinedramon bowed then left. Piedmon was over joyed! That Maisoulmon had kept returning for updates and everytime he told him that they had yet to find the Digidestined and Glenn Maisoulmon had beat him. He wouldn't this time, no this time he'd reward Piedmon! He'd say he did a good job! Piedmon couldn't wait to see what Machinedramon did to those lousy rebels.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.............. 


	10. Sora's brother pt10

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters and in reading this out loud (or at all) you have now waived the right to sue me for copyright infringement.  
  
Also to who asked me if he should get a life, I don't know cause I don't know who you are, but since you're asking me then, well, you should look at all those around you and ask, "am I gay?" This will not accomplish anything but it will be good for a laugh. :)  
  
Protectorate 10  
  
The training went as smoothly as could be expected considering Glenn had to modify his uncles training teqniques so much he couldn't tell what they were in the first place. Glenn was going to bed now, man he was tired. Glenn looked over to where Tai and Sora were walking towards the hut they all shared. He so happy everytime he saw her, especially when she was happy. Glenn wanted to call out to the pair, but he to tried, three Meramons had gotten into a big brawl in the middle of camp and it took him, Leomon and Garurumon fifteen minute of fighting to break them up. Epsilon as always was at Glenn's side, Glenn had recently been wondering more and more about Epsilon's past, but everytime Glenn would bring it up Epsilon would get all defensive and tell him to shut-up. What was he hiding? Glenn then jumped when he felt a hand on his should, "acck! Matt! Man don't do that," Glenn told him tring to sound annoyed. Glenn was inches away in his heart from calling Matt a friend, for that matter his best friend!  
  
"Hey man saw the number you did on those Meramon today," Matt gave Glenn a congratulatory slap on the back. Matt unlike Glenn would easyily admit to himself that Glenn was his best friend. (Even if he couldn't carry a tune.) Though he'd never admit it to anyone else, he had a reputation to keep, besides Gabumon was his best friend too. Glenn was his human best friend.  
  
"Thanks," Glenn said smiling at Matt, "though it was good you and Garurumon were there to help," Glenn said so Matt wouldn't get it in his head that Glenn was worth anything really in a fight, "I probably would have lost if you guys hadn't been there to help."  
  
"Yea well," Matt blushed slightly, "then let's leave it at we were all pretty great out there," Matt then wrapped his arm around Glenn's neck and put him in a head lock. Glenn was a little taken back at first, then he realized Matt was just hoarsing around, so Glenn wrapped his arm around Matt's waist and lifted him. MAN! It was hard! Glenn's muscles were already tenderized by those Meramons so lifting Matt was quickly sapping what Glenn had left. Glenn soon dropped Matt back to his feet. Matt gave a triumphet cheer before he let go of Glenn. Glenn stood up and rubbed his neck.  
  
"Maybe I'll leave next week," he thought to himself. Glenn had been putting off leaving for over a month now, he was just so happy he didn't want to leave. Glenn watched as Matt ran ahead to the hut proclaiming his victory. Glenn didn't notice Gabumon come up behind him, or that Epsilon had left.  
  
"Matt really appreciates your friendship," Gabumon said looking up at Matt's new friend.  
  
This got a full fledged jump out of Glenn, "what? Oh, well I don't see why it'll probably cost him his life in the end," Glenn said falling back into dispare, he deserved no better by his opinion, so why did these people always make him forget?  
  
Gabumon hated to hear people talk like this, "when will you stop beating yourself up Glenn? Instead of looking at what you did wrong and then thinking everyone should hate you, you should listen to them and what they say. Not what you think you deserve," Gabumon then ran to the hut after Matt leaving Glenn to think.  
  
"Listen?" Glenn usually refused to hear any advice from anyone except his uncle, but Gabumon's word stuck in his brain. Glenn slowly began to walk towards the hut when the camp began to shake, "what," Glenn asked looking at the walls as pebbles and rocks fell from them, the shaking increased then from the walls exploded hundreds of robots.  
  
"Mekanorimon!" Someone, or something cried.  
  
Tai ran from the hut to hear someone shout "Mekanorimon," Tai then started shouting out commands to Digimon as beams of energy started to rip apart the camp, over twenty rebel Digimon fell in seconds before they got organized. Tai looked and found Sora with Biyomon at his side. Agumon was to Tai's right, "Digimon Digivolve!" Tai commanded over the roar of battle as the rebels fought the attackers. the Digidestined nodded then their respective Digimon Digivolved.  
  
Agumon became Wargreymon  
  
Gabumon became Metalgarurumon  
  
Biyomon became Birdramon became Garudamon  
  
Palmon became Togemon became Lillymon  
  
Gomamon became Ikkakumon became Zudomon  
  
Tentomon became Kabutarimon became Megakabuarimon  
  
Patamon became Angemon  
  
Gatomon became Angewomon  
  
The Digimon and their human partners then ran to different parts of the battle to aid the rebel Digimon.  
  
Garudamon flew into the sky and started shooting down the Mekanorimon in the air.   
  
Lillymon flew up with Garudamon and gave long range support to the ground troops.  
  
Zudomon and Megakabutarimon being as large as they were walked through the ranks to the center of the enemy troops and started wiping out large numbers of them.  
  
Angewomon flew over the enemy troops with Angemon blasting them.  
  
Epsilon was came to Glenn's side, "ready Glenn," he asked smugly.  
  
Glenn couldn't believe his friends attitude! Over twenty Digimon died only a few seconds ago! And more died every second! He had to do something! Glenn's crest then glowed, "Shield of the Protectorate!" Glenn shouted holding his fist to the heavens, a dome of light appeared around all the rebel troops. The Mekanorimon didn't stop the attack though, the ones that were inside the dome continued to fight and the ones outside attacked the shield, Glenn could feel every blast hit, he couldn't keep this up for long, "Tai, Tai get everyone ready to counter attack when I drop the field okay?" Glenn shouted. Glenn didn't get a reply, Tai just started getting eveyone set up, Glenn noticed Matt a few feet to his right with Metalgarurumon near him, they destroyed a Mekanorimon, Glenn turned his head a little to the left to see Leomon destroy Ogremon! "What," Glenn asked indisbelief, Leomon then walked towards Matt. Matt didn't see it coming, Leomon raised his sword and swiftly brought it down to kill the young boy. Glenn was at Matt's side in a second, he brought his halibert infront of him blocking the large cat's attack, "traitor," Glenn spat at the warrior he once admired for his strength.  
  
"Time changes everyone," Leomon replied calmly.   
  
Glenn felt the shield disapear, he didn't care. This guy had tried to kill one of the people Glenn hoped to be able to call friend someday! He was going to kill him! Glenn knocked Leomon's sword up, spun around on the ball of his foot and jammed the blade of his halibert into Leomon's stomach. Leomon laughed.  
  
"Leomon Digivolve to SaberLeomon," he said as a bright light enveloped him.  
  
Glenn fell back a few steps, Leomon had Digivolved! He now looked a lot like one of those sabertoothed tigers you read about in history books. The now more powerful cat leapt at Glenn's throat, ready to tear him limb from limb.  
  
Glenn dropped his halibert and grabbed Saberleomon by the tusks, he fell against the ground as the powerful Digimon slowly edged his way closer to his throat. Glenn pushed with all his might but Saberleomon must be a ultimate Digimon. Saberleomon then threw his head back and roared in pain, he then started jumping around trying to shake something off his back. Glenn quickly got to his feet and saw that Epsilon was on Saberleomon's back and had a deathlock grip on the back of the large cat's next with his powerful teeth. Glenn grabbed his halibert and went to aid his friend, he ducked as one of Saberleomon's powerful paws slashed at him, then came up and slashed Saberleomon across his chest as he jumped to his hind legs trying to throw his attacker off his back. Glenn then was throw a few feet away as the other powerful paw connected with his head. stars blurred Glenn's vision and his body felt numb, he couldn't move at all.  
  
Matt saw the intire thing, "what going on he thought," he then watched as Saberleomon swatted Glenn like a fly sending him flying. That was enough for Matt to decide who to help, "Metalgarurumon attack Saberleomon," Matt shouted as the large metal creature destroyed another group of Mekanorimon.  
  
"What??!!" Metalgarurumon exclaimed in surprise, "Matt I can't do that he's one of us," Metalgarurumon told his long time friend. He looked to where Saberleomon had tossed Glenn and then to where he was now fighting Epsilon face to face having thrown him off before Metalgarurumon had turned to look. He didn't want to hurt the Digimon he had once looked upon as his role model, he had been almost a big brother to all Digimon on File island, he was thier hero. Now his best friend is asking him to throw all that away? how could he expect him to do that? Luckly he didn't have to make that choice because Wargreymon and Tai had seen the intire thing as well.  
  
"Terraforce!" Wargreymon cried as he gathered the large ball of energy between his hands and fired it. Saberleomon jumped out of the way, then charged at Wargreymon, he crashed into the Mega Digimon and a they fought tooth and claw. Saberleomon bit down or Wargreymon's arm and he cried out in pain, he then struck back with claws leaving three scars across Saberleomon's face blinding him, he then leapt into the air spun into a brown tornado and crashed through the once heroic Digimon. Saberleomon let out a painful roar before he disintigrate.  
  
Matt ran over to where Glenn laid on the ground, he looked him over, he looked alright as far as he could tell. Tai came over and helped hoist Glenn onto Matt's back, then he put Glenn's halibert in it's clamps.  
  
Glenn could see everything that was going on, he wanted to tell Matt and Tai not to bother, he wanted to tell them to just leave him where he was. Glenn could see as one after another the rebel forces fell cause they had relied on his training! He had failed hundreds now, it was his fault, was all he could think about as Tai's mouth starting moving really fast and Matt began to carry him away. Glenn was sure Tai was saying something but all he could he was a hollow buzzing sound, he was probably saying that's Glenn's training was to blame and that everyone should run for their lives before he get's them all killed, yes, that must be what he is saying cause it is obviously true. If he had trained these Digimon right they'd be winning right now. Glenn didn't fight as the darkness over took him.  
  
Tai called to Piximon to get his troops out of here, he then called to his friends to follow him. When they had all gathered around Tai he had their Digimon deDigivolve down to their rookie stages then led them into a nearby tunnel. Tai led them through it coming out into a clearing in the woods. Tai didn't let them stop, no, he couldn't let them stop now he had to get them as far away from here as possiable, he lead his friends and their Digimon through the woods till they came to a river about three hours later, it was now pitch black out. The sound of battle had long since died out. "I hope Piximon got all of the troops out," Tai said looking back as everyone fell to the ground. Matt gently laid Glenn on the grass. Sora ran to his side as did Joe.  
  
"He's unconcious," Joe then turned Glenn's head and looked at the bruise where Saberleomon had struck him, it was hard to tell what kind of damage was done in the dark, "he'll be out for a couple hours at least." Joe then stood up and went around to check all the Digimon, they were fine except now they all wanted to know how they had been found.  
  
Sora lifted Glenn's head so it was resting on her knees, "what should we do now Tai," Sora asked looking up at her boyfriend.  
  
"We should wait till morning then start looking for Piximon and the rebels," Tai said sitting down by Sora.   
  
"Sorry I couldn't attack Saberleomon Matt," Gabumon apologized.  
  
"It's nothing man," Matt said sympathetically, "he used to be a hero to you guys, I don't blame you for not wanting to attack him." Matt rested his hand on his friend's head.  
  
T.K. and Kari sat beside eachother under a tree, "you okay Kari," T.K. asking putting his hand over hers on the grass.  
  
"I'm okay T.K.," Kari assured him, she then rested her head on his shoulder as Gatomon curled into a ball on her lap. Patamon went to sleep on T.K.'s head as he leaned against the tree behind them.  
  
Izzy laid on the grass under the night's sky facing the stars above with Tentomon at his side, "good work back there Tentomon," Izzy said without turning his head.  
  
"Thanks Izzy," Tentomon was staring off in the direction of where they had come.  
  
"you were great back there Palmon," Mimi said picking up the little plant and giving her a hug. Mimi was also sitting out from under a tree, though she was sitting up with her legs crossed.  
  
"AWWW thanks it was nothing," Palmon said blushing slightly.  
  
"Tai I don't feel very good," Agumon said coming up to his friend.  
  
"What's the matter buddy," Tai asked concerned for his friend.  
  
"Leomon used to be my friend and I killed him," Agumon looked at the ground in shame.  
  
"C'mon buddy it's not your fault," Tai said putting an arm around his friends neck.  
  
"But what if we could have brought him back," Agumon said still looking very sad.  
  
"Sora why did Leomon betray us," Biyomon asked looking at Sora for answers.  
  
"I don't know Biyo," Sora said looking sad and running her fingers through Glenn's hair.  
  
Epsilon walked out of the forest and laid down beside Glenn without giving anyone a second glance.  
  
"Look everyone we should be safe to sleep here tonight then we got to get a move on," Tai said changing the subject from Leomon. Then the night air was peirced but the sound of a huge explsion, for a second night became day as a flash of light blinded everyone. After his vision cleared Tai stood up and looked around, "what was that," Tai was afraid, could that have been an attack on the rebels? Tai then sat back down.  
  
"What was that," Matt asked trying to rub the spots from his eyes.  
  
"Scientifically speaking an explosion of that magnetude should have left a crater, we can find out what is was tomorrow by finding the crater." Izzy said closing his eyes so the spots wouldn't bother him as much.  
  
Every one then settled down to sleep, Tai took the first watch so Sora could lean her head on his shoulder and sleep. He then watched the clouds go by in the sky occasionaly talking to Agumon.  
  
Glenn stood in the middle of an arena, halibert in hand. His uncle was at the other end of the arena carrying a training staff. "It must be time to train today, hmm, I don't remember wakeing up this morning, for that matter I don't remember what happened in school today," Glenn though getting into a battle stance, "aw well that just means I don't have to remember all Dyan's lame jokes," Glenn then charged at his uncle, he'd win this time. When Glenn was within a few feet his uncle diapeared then Glenn felt his uncle's staff connect with his head sending him to the ground, Glenn got up and turned to face his uncle.  
  
"How is you enemy attacking when you didn't know he'd be there your fault? You can't see what's behind you or hidden so how can you blame youself for a lost battle?" The world diapeard and all that was left was Glenn, not his body or a form but just him and his uncle.  
  
"I should have been more prepared."  
  
"You couldn't see the enemy coming, how can anyone be prepared for what they can't see? Now you plan to run away too?"  
  
"I'm not running! I have to leave so Sora will be safe!"  
  
"Safe? How will your leaving make her safe?"  
  
"If I stay Maisoulmon will kill her!"  
  
"If you leave then Maisoulmon will strike her down without a second thought! You are all that keeps him away Glenn!"  
  
"How? Cause I'm pathetic he can't bear the insult of killing a weakling?"  
  
"NO! He dares not attack cause you can stop him long enough for the other to kill him!"  
  
"Other?"  
  
"Yes Glenn, the other. The other is like you and Epsilon, only a small diffence seperates you."  
  
"Uncle how do you know this?"  
  
"I saw when you captured Maisoulmon before I died, he feared you Glenn. And the other, well, we were close, are close, I can feel the other, and Maisoulmon fears the other more than anyone else. I don't know who the other is but the other is tied to your real past Glenn, not what you've been told. Or remember."  
  
Glenn wanted to ask more but he felt his mind slowly start to wake, "uncle! I'm sorry," Glenn called out.  
  
"Things happen Glenn, you can't stop what you can't see coming." Glenn then awoke. He didn't bother opening his eyes, he could feel something under his head, it was warm and soft, he liked it.  
  
"So are we leaving?" Epsilon asked. Glenn nealy jumped out of his skin on the inside, but outside he gave no sign of being startled.  
  
"No, I can't leave Epsilon not till I find the other, you know the one we can feel," Glenn said relaxing against the soft warm feeling again.  
  
Epsilon was releaved, he really liked these people just like Glenn did, "how do you plan to find out who it is," Epsilon asked sheepishly.  
  
"My uncle said "the other" is from my real past, not what I've been told or remember," Glenn said remembering his dream.  
  
"I thought your uncle was dead Glenn," Epsilon tensed a little.  
  
"He is, but I was just talking to him, in my dreams," but that didn't matter right now, "Epsilon, what of my past, what did he mean when he said not what I've been told or remember?"  
  
"I don't know," Epsilon couldn't tell him, not yet anyway, "look Glenn that doesn't matter right now all that does matter is find out who the other is," he had to change the subject, Glenn wasn't ready for the truth, though how was he pretend he didn't know who the other really was? He knew exactly who she was, maybe he should just tell Glenn. No, then Glenn would push about his real past, Glenn would kill himself if he knew the truth, why can't he accept the fact that there's some things he can't change?  
  
"Any ideas? We know the other is more powerful than us, but then why hasn't he used any of his abilities like us?" Glenn checked over all the Digidestined in his mind, none looked like they had any real power except to Digivolove their partners.  
  
"I don't know Glenn, and how do you know it's a he? There are girls here," Epsilon pointed out. He couldn't come out and tell Glenn, but he could lead him in the right direction.  
  
"What? Did I say he? Sorry it's just I don't feel like calling the other, the other all the time. So I'll just call him he till I know otherwise," Glenn replied totally missing the hint Epsilon had given him.  
  
Epsilon shook his head, this was going to take awhile. Then he's going to have to prepare Glenn for the truth, about everything, it will cruch him no matter what happens. Epsilon almost cries everytime he thinks of it.   
  
Glenn then let himself drift off to sleep, blissful sleep where nothing could hurt him. Though his dreams were filled with horrible nightmares of what his past used to be, he was always fighting something, but it always won and then killed Sora.  
  
Epsilon didn't go to sleep he remained awake thinking of what to do, "Patrick, Cassy, he's starting to ask questions, what should I do?" Epsilon asked looking to the stars. Epsilon then looked over to see Glenn fidgiting slightly, Sora leaned down and kissed is forehead, "lucky guy, doesn't even know how lucky, he's the only one of us who got out, whole." Epsilon looked down at the paws that once had been hands at a time long gone. Epsilon found himself remembering what really happened when they got their crests, there was five of them, not three like Glenn thinks. Four kids from Japan and one kid who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Glenn had always taken the fact that he wasn't supposed to be the fifth child as his fault, he was given the Protectorate and that really didn't help. He'd always go on about how he couldn't protect anyone cause the crest would only work for the one it was ment for, not him. Glenn had been the youngest, along with Nathan, Nathan, he was the worst off of all of them, he became the evil they were ment to fight. Cassy and Patrick, they got off good all things considered, they died quickly. Epsilon, he still could remember his real name, but it hardly suited him anymore, Adam. Epsilon had dropped that name after Gennai rebuilt him in the body of this wolf, or Digimon, Epsilon still didn't completely understand what he was. Glenn, he trapped the evil they had to fight after Nathan bonded with him. Glenn got off best, he was still human for the most part. Epsilon then forced himself to sleep.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"What do you mean they couldn't find the Digidestined," Piedmon roared a the Mekanorimon messanger.  
  
"Targets were not in the area when base was destroyed, 60% of the rebel forces were destroyed," it repeated the message it gave when it arrived in the first place.  
  
"TRUMP SWORD," Piedmon called throwing a sword and disintagrating the Mekanorimon, "I want them found!" Piedmon shouted.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Glenn got to his feet, the sun was just starting to come up. Glenn brought a hand to his temple, his head was ringing, what had hit him. Sora was asleep sitting on her knees, she must have been what he was sleeping on. Glenn gently laid her against Tai's chest and straightened her legs. Tai was resting against a tree. Glenn trusted Sora with Tai, he was a good guy, he wouldn't hurt her. Glenn rubbed his back, he really needed a better way to store his halibert, those clamps really hurt to sleep on. Epsilon laid on the ground not two feet from where Glenn had been sleeping, "what do you know Epsilon? What are you hiding from me?" Glenn asked looking at his sleeping friend. Glenn walked little ways away from the group, took off his halibert and started going through the motions his uncle had him do when they had nothing better to do. the best part was that to do these you needed a good sized tree, the point of the exercise was to see how big of a chunk of wood you could slash off in one attack. Glenn didn't was still tired, but after all those nightmares he could afford to miss a little sleep.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.........  
  
Authors notes: Bet you all thought you had Glenn figured out didn't you? Well this boys past is a little more complex, (I'm such a genious!) To all you smart people who figure out the truth of Glenn (well what little can be figured out at this point) please don't spoil it for anyone. 


	11. Sora's brother pt11

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters and in reading this out loud (or at all) you have now waived the right to sue me for copyright infringement.  
  
(Author's notes) I've been told that I've been spelling halibert wrong and the correct spelling is really halberd. Well I don't want to go back and change everytime I've said halibert  
so let's just say a halibert is a weapon of my own creation okay?  
  
Protectorate 11  
  
Glenn had been choping at the tree for an hour it seemed, the tree never got smaller, and not a single splinter ever broke off. Glenn then stopped, against his will he closed his eyes. When he opened them he was standing in a open field, the same open field he had been standing in when he had found his double. Once more Glenn moved against his will, he turned to face the same double he had faced before, the wound Glenn had infliced was now long gone, but Glenn knew this was the same guy. Glenn wanted to attack him, but his body refused to do as it was told.  
  
"It's near, I can feel it," the double said closing his eyes and feeling the wind blow through his hair.  
  
"What's near," Glenn could talk though, he couldn't control his body but his mouth still worked fine.  
  
"The truth," the double answered, he then chuckled slightly, "I wonder if we're ready? Or if Adam will even let us know the truth," the double then opened his eyes and turned to Glenn, "you can't blame him for not letting us know, after all what would we do? It's ironic isn't it? I'm the memories he's trying to keep away and I fear them the most! You though, you're different," the double then rose off the ground. Glenn watched as his double came within centimetres of his face and looked him in the eyes carefully, "we might be, it's hard to tell." The double then moved back slowly, "we maybe the same guy but you are a lot stronger than what I was," he looked at the ground in shame, "you have a chance Glenn, don't be the same weak fool I was," the double then disapeared and Glenn's eyes slowly opened.  
  
Glenn was standing infront of the tree he'd been working on, he was half way through it, his halibert was poised to Glenn's right to strike the tree once more. Glenn replaced it in its case and fell to the grass to think, "who's Adam? What truth? Who is that guy? Memories? We're the same but, I'm stronger?" Glenn sat and though for a long time till everyone started to wake up, Glenn though it over a few more second then he simply waited for everyone to wake, the last thought that went through Glenn's head was, "who am I?" Everyone awoke a few minutes apart from each other except for Sora and Tai who woke up at the exact same moment, they looked at each other lovingly and kissed. Glenn was amazed at how someone could so easily forget where they were when they were with someone they loved, Glenn wondered if he'd ever experience that. Glenn then cleared his throat loudly bringing them back to the real world, big mistake. Sora then remembered the attack on the rebel base and the hit Glenn took to the head. She had him on his back till Joe woke up and saved him. TAi had everyone moving towards some odd direction, Glenn didn't bother to ask till they had been walking for half an hour.  
  
Sora walked between Glenn and Tai, her circle of safty. She right now refused to speak to Glenn for not waking her when he had but she still wanted him by her side. They were now searching for the source of the flash from the night before. They had to stop to explain to Glenn what had happened but then quickly got going after that was done and Joe had looked Glenn over. He told Sora the bump on his head would swell a bit but over all nothing was really damaged.  
  
Epsilon was watching the ground go by his paws, he'd walked this path before. He was human then, Epsilon looked up at Glenn, "sorry for not being a better leader then," he apologized, though he didn't let Glenn hear that message. Epsilon had thought over just telling Glenn who she was again but, he decided once again against it. Epsilon walked on in silence. He didn't even feel like getting T.K. and Kari to pat him.  
  
It was now about mid-day and the group was pushing through some thick bushes, Tai was in the lead as usual followed by Sora, then Glenn, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, T.K., Kari and all of them walked side by side with their Digimon counterparts. Except Glenn who walked with Epsilon at his side, Epsilon had been acting weird lately, like he was someone else. Glenn ignored him.  
  
"Hey Izzy how much farther," Tai called back to the science wizard.  
  
"It was only an approximation Tai, but I'd say another three miles," Izzy called back.  
  
"Three miIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," Tai screamed falling from sight followed by a lot of darn it! And ouch!   
  
"Tai," Sora called running to where he had fallen, Glenn was at her side in a second along with the rest of the Digidestined. Tai was rolling down a steep hill made of loose soil. Agumon jumped over the side after Tai, the rest of the Digidestined followed instep, save for Joe.  
  
"I'm allergic to falling," he said watching his friends.  
  
Glenn gave the other boy an odd look, he then looked back to the group which had now caught up to Tai, he then looked to Epsilon, "may as well," Glenn told his furry friend, he then jumped down and began to slide on his feet down the slope. Dispite the danger of hitting a rock this was cool!  
  
Epsilon backed up a bit and help Gomamon push Joe over the edge, then they too jumped over.  
  
Tai watched the world spin and spin. It the same second he stared into the sky he was also staring at the earth. When it was over Tai landed on his back, then he waited for the world to stop spinning as well. Sora landed on her face a few feet away, she saw Tai and rolled over to him, she layed her head on his shoulder and also waited for the world to stop. The rest of the Digidestined did the same in their respective spots, along with their Digimon, except for Biyomon and Patamon, they had flown down. Sora looked up when she heard someone yelling, at first she thought it Joe but it couldn't be him this was a yell done in happiness. Besides Joe had landed a few seconds ago and was throwing up over the side of the ledge it seems they had fallen onto. She looked up to see Glenn surfing down the side of the ledge LAUGHING! Sora couldn't believe her eyes, she'd seen Glenn laugh a few times before but they were controlled out bursts, this, this was all out joy! Everytime he hit the ledge he'd run back up and do it again! Sora sat up and watched him, she liked seeing him so happy, it made her feel good.   
  
Glenn landed on the ladge the others had landed on for the fifth time now, "man this is fun!" He thought to himself looking back at the slope, he then noticed Sora watching him and blushed, he had forgotten where he was, "sorry, I..."  
  
Sora got to her feet a kissed him on the cheek giggling, "don't be," she told him with a smile, "everyone deserves a little fun," she then shakily walked back to Tai and went back to laying on his chest.  
  
Glenn watched his sister go back to Tai, he was a little surprised. He thought she would have scolded him for doing somthing so dangerous, but she simply giggled at it. Glenn then looked back to the slope contemplating going again, but he decided against it. He already looked foolish enough. Glenn walked towards the end and looked around. They had found the crater, as Glenn looked around he guessed the crater to be a good five miles wide! Every part of it was rounded, smooth, except where they were, they were on the only outcrouping in the intire thing. Glenn kicked a large chuck of loose soil out over the ledge, there was meatl under it! Glenn quickly got everyone to their feet and then Glenn asked Palmon the cover the metal with her poison ivy. She did, Glenn then lifted at one end trying to slide all the dirt off the other end, sweat beaded on Glenn's brow as it slowly rose. The ledge was farly large so all this soil must weight about 200 pounds! Glenn never really did the weight training, "Tai, Matt give me a hand," Glenn requested over his shoulder, they did and they three of the easily lifted the soil and it all slide off one side of the ledge, Palmon the retracted her vines.   
  
Tai walked out onto it to look it over, "what is it," Tai asked looking at Glenn, Glenn shrugged his shoulders. Tai jumped on it a few times, nothing happened. Matt and the others then walked onto it as well, the Digimon sniffed at it trying to figure it out as well.  
  
"I believe it's part of some sort of structure," Izzy said tapping on it with his shoe.  
  
"Why wasn't it busted up with what ever else used to be here then," Matt asked looking to the center of the crater. What had caused such destruction? What if was the Dark masters who had done it? If they had that kind of power what chance did they stand?  
  
"Over here everyone," Tai called looking over one of the sides, "I think I found a way in," Tai then hopped over the side. Agumon did the same, Matt not wanting to be showed up followed after Tai with Gabumon at his side. Glenn walked around the side down to where Tai had jumped, Sora and the rest followed his lead. When they reached where Tai and Matt had landed they were examining a door in the metal. Glenn and the others gathered around the door. The door was about ten inches higher then Glenn and was wide enough to fit Tai and Matt side by side. The inside was completely dark, Glenn strained his eyes but he couldn't make out any details within.  
  
************************Sora's POW***************************************************************  
  
I tried to seeing through the dark doorway, but it was just to dark. I was about to suggest to Tai that we should go in then Glenn yelled at Epsilon, they then turned from eachother and faced off. We could all tell by now when they were talking to each other, right now they were shouting at each other. Glenn's eyes then widened, but they quickly turned angry again. I watched in horror as Epsilon lunged at Glenn, he had no real intention to hurt Glenn, after all doesn't a wolf have to bite to to really hurt you? Epsilon's mouth was closed. Though it didn't really matter cause Glenn just fell back and threw Epsilon over him and down the slope landing on his feet and sliding a good twenty feet. Glenn then ran to the entrance, he turned to us.  
  
"Don't follow," Glenn told them.  
  
I watched Glenn run into that dark place and I wanted to go after him but Matt got between me and the door shaking his head, I then felt Tai's hands on my shoulders, I turned and rested my head against his chest. I wasn't crying or anything, I'm bigger than that but I was still worried. We then all walked around and sat ontop of the structure. I looked over the edge and saw Epsilon running up the slope at top speed, he'd be with Glenn in a matter of minutes. I pulled Biyomon onto my lap and began to pat her.  
  
Tai sat by Sora, Agumon was at his side, "so what do think is in there Agumon," Tai asked looking at the otherside of the crater.  
  
"I don't know Tai, but I'm sure we could have handled whatever was in there," the dinosaur answered inthusiastically.  
  
Tai nodded with a smile, they could handle anything! Sora had nothing to worry about, he and Agumon could beat any and all the bad Digimon.  
  
Matt began to play his harmonica, Gabumon sat by his side and closed his eyes contently. Gabumon seemed to love the sound that Matt played.   
  
T.K. and Kari were smiling and laughing as they played with their Digimon. Patamon and Gatomon were all but playing tag, or some odd version of it.  
  
Sora looked over to where Joe and Mimi were sitting with their Digimon, they were talking about something sad cause Mimi wasn't smiling. Mimi was almost never stopped smiling. Sora wondered what they were talking about.  
  
Izzy was studying the the metal we sat on with his computer. Tentomon watched him as usual.  
  
Sora then looked over the side again in time to see Epsilon disapear inside the structure, she hugged Biyomon and gave a silent and quick prayer for Glenn's saftey, something about this place bothered her. Sora then pushed so her side was touching Tai's so she he was still there even without looking, she looked down at her content little friend as she enjoy Sora straching her head, "Biyomon is so cute," Sora thought idilly. Sora continued to pat Biyomon till the sun began to set, Tai was now very nervious, not over what was taking Glenn so long, well not completely, but the fact that they've been in the open for so long and haven't spent anytime seaching for the rebels. Sora got to her feet to try and comfort Tai again like she had every five minutes for the past few hours, but she was interupted by foot steps. The whole group ran down to the entrance, Sora say with mixed feeling as Glenn walked out of the dark with Epsilon at his side, he'd been crying, a lot. Sora could tell from how red his eyes were.   
  
Matt walked up to Glenn slowly, "hey man you okay," he asked when Glenn stoped infront of the group.  
  
Glenn looked to Matt and shook his head silently, "I have to leave for awhile, I-I need to sort some things out." He choked back some tears.  
  
Sora felt her heart begin to hurt, "why," she asked hoping he reall didn't have too.  
  
"Cause Sora, the truth, I know it now and I wish I didn't. It just proves what kind of failure I really am." Glenn said hanging his head. Epsilon stood steadfast at Glenn's side.  
  
"Now don't start that again," Tai said trying to cheer everyone up, "we all know you ain't any kind of failure Glenn," Tai didn't want to see Sora sad so he had to make Glenn stay.  
  
Glenn looked if he was about to hit Tai, but his fist remained at his side, he just began to walk away, "I will return Sora, if I can." He then turned and looked at Kari, "Cassy," he said to himself, low enough so that no one heard. Glenn walked up to Kari, "may I see you crest for a second Kari I just need to check something before I go."   
  
Kari looked to Tai, he only shrugged, "sure," she said pulling it off over her head, "but why?"  
  
Another solitary tear rolled down Glenn's cheek, he then turned and ran.  
  
This caught everyone off guard and Glenn quickly moved up the slope ahead of them, Epsilon got to his side in a matter of second though. Matt, Tai and Sora being in the best shape moved after him the quickest, the flying Digimon took to the sky to catch him and Palmon tried her poison ivy, but he was to far away. Glenn quickly reached the forest and then gained speed due to the flat ground, though the Tai, Sora and Matt reached it a few seconds later and began to close the gap.  
  
Glenn looked over his shoulder to see the three racing after him, "damn, if I wasn't so tired I'd be able to lose them easy, but they are as fast as me anyway so I better push." Glenn looked down at the crest in his hand, "Cassy I'm so sorry."  
  
"Why is this happening," Sora asked as she tried to catch Glenn, "why did he take Kari's crest? And why does he have to leave anyway? I want him to stay." She forgot about looking where her feet landed and her shoe snagged an upturned root ans Sora fell with a scream.  
  
Tai turned at Sora's scream and ran back to her as did Matt, "CATCH HIM!" Tai commaneded Matt before he took two steps towards Sora. Matt looked a little held back then he ran after Glenn at full speed making it difficult for Gabumon to keep up and he yelled for Matt to slow down a little.  
  
Matt looked back at Gabumon, "Gabumon digivolve!" Matt commanded he small furry friend.  
  
"Right," Gabumon nodded seeing Matt's plan of using his Garurumon form to catch Glenn, a light inveloped Gabumon, "Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!" Matt climbed onto the large canine and they ran after Glenn who was now almost out of sight. They quickly began to catch up to the pair Epsilon now also coming into view at Glenn's side, as they got closer to Glenn he tripped over a rock, he rolled a few feet and didn't get up, "must have hurt himself," Matt though as they came within ten feet of Glenn who now had Epsilon sitting at his side. Matt climbed down from Garurumon and walked over to Glenn, he was crying. "He must have really hurt himself," Matt though becoming a little concerned for Glenn, then he heard Glenn mumbling over and over again that he was sorry, Matt kneeled down at Glenn side, "hey man it's alright just give Kari back her crest and I'm sure Tai won't be that mad," Glenn continued to beg for forgiveness, "Sora will just be happy to have you back, she won't be mad at all." He assured him.  
  
"Cassy! Patrick! I'm sorry I killed you!" Glenn shouted to the heavens, "I'm sorry I was too weak to protect you! I'm sorry I failed to hold Maisoulmon!" Glenn held the crest of light to his chest, it had been Cassy's, her crest was the only one that had gotten out without being damaged cause Maisoulmon had sent it to Gennai telling him he had killed two of his Digidestined, Patricks had been distroyed. Memories of the final battle flooded into Glenn's mind just as they had inside the structure, the final three Digidestined were out to kill Maisoulmon for killing Cassy and Patrick, the legend had said it was the destiny of the Digidestined who carried the Protectorate to defeat Maisoulmon. though in the end Adam had been seriously hurt and Nathan, he carried the crest of Darkness, he had been the nicest to Glenn back then cause they had been the same age, Glenn watched as Nathan was absorbed by Maisoulmon and taken over, while he had been distracted Glenn and his Digimon attacked, in the end Glenn's Digimon laid on the ground unconcious Glenn backed away terrified of the dark force. Glenn shut his eyes and next thing he knew he awoke to see Gennai (young Gennai) and a Timber Wolf. Glenn's memories had now been sealed, Gennai told him the lie of crest test and him capturing Maisoulmon. Though in truth Glenn's Digimon had bonded with him to save his life and Epsilon had been Adam, the leader of the original Digidestined. Glenn cowardice had caused them their lives! None of them would ever be human again! Nathan was controlled by evil now, Adam was a wolf and Glenn had gotten off scott free! Glenn wanted to die, how could he stay around Sora being such a failure? Glenn then sensed Matt's presence, Glenn pushed himself to his feet, "don't try to stop me Matt," Glenn told him threateningly.  
  
"Chill man I only want Kari's crest back I know you need to be alone and I understand," Matt said holding out his hand to recieve Kari's crest.  
  
Glenn put Kari's crest over his head so it rested by the Protectorate, "I'm sorry Matt but I can't, I need it for now, I need to hold it for a time till I know Cassy forgives me for letting her die," Glenn then began to walk away, Epsilon was at his side in a second.  
  
"Then I'm coming with you," Matt said beginning to walk at Glenn's side, "Tai would kill me if I came back without Kari's crest and Sora would kill me if I let anything happen to you."  
  
Glenn stopped and looked at Matt, how could he still want to go with him? Cause he didn't know the truth, that's why. "Matt if you're going to come with me you should know the truth," Glenn wanted a friend and if Matt still stayed with him then he'd have one, what was he thinking! A friend! He dosen't deserve one, besides he already told why he was coming. "He dosen't want to be your friend so shut-up and leave him behind." Glenn told himself in his mind, but still he found himself sitting down and telling Matt everything, in the end it was all he could do not to cry, "now you see why I must go Matt, and take Kari's crest, I'm sorry," Glenn had been sitting but now he pushed himself to his feet and began to walk away till he heard footsteps behind him, Glenn turned to Matt, "why are still following?"  
  
"Cause everyone needs a friend and I know what it's like to keep people away Glenn," Matt said with a smile, "we both now truthfully that you want me to come so let's just go." Matt started to walk ahead of Glenn.  
  
"What of the others? Won't they be worried about you?" Glenn asked moving to catch up with Matt.  
  
"They'll be fine, I had Gabumon go back and explain we had to leave and that we'd return, didn't you notice that he was gone for your intire story up until the end?" Matt asked looking over at Glenn, who only blushed at the fact he had though Gabumon only went to the bathroom and had got lost. He had even sent Epsilon after him after awhile, he had returned awhile ago as well saying he couldn't find him, Glenn had then been about to suggest going to look for him when he showed up. The small group then walked into the forest in silence.  
  
********************Back at camp*****************************************************************  
  
Sora sat in silence, Gabumon had told them Glenn needed to sort some things out and that Matt was going with him. That was a bonus knowing Matt was with him, he'd look out for Glenn, cause if he didn't Sora would kill him! Sora was sitting under a tree watching the grass, she hugged her kness to her chest. She found a smile on her face, she knew Glenn wound return to her. He had before and he would again.  
  
"All right people we got to go!" Tai called to everyone, he then walked over to Sora and helped her onto his back cause she had sprained her ankle when she had tripped and needed to be carried around, though Tai liked carring Sora on his back. He could feel her every breath then, her every heart beat, he liked the closeness. He could feel her warm breath against his neck, he could feel as she rested her head against his back to listen to his heart. They both enjoyed the feeling, and everyone else made a point of tormenting them every chance they got! Bad jokes, tickling, you name. It felt like old times, when they were back at school. Now back in the Digital world they had to grow up again.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED................ 


	12. Sora's brother pt12

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters and in reading this out loud (or at all) you have now waived the right to sue me for copyright infringement.  
  
Protectorate12  
  
Sora walked at Tai's side, it had been three days now since Glenn and Matt had left taking with them Kari's crest and part of her heart. They walked near a huge river that drowned out a lot of sound, to be heard you had to yell. Sora had never had a brother till Glenn had come and she missed having him around, she couldn't explain why though. He was a part of her, like Tai was. Tai was different though, he was a part of her heart and soul just like Glenn, but in Glenn she could ask those questions that she'd be to embarassed to ask Tai. Glenn was her brother lost for years, now returned and brought with him a dark evil, and a dark and scary past. Why couldn't he have told her what he found in that dark place? Sora took Tai's hand in her own and held it tightly.  
  
Tai looked down at Sora who was squeezing his hand, she was think ing of Glenn again, Tai felt a little jealousy over how often she though of Glenn, but he'd be doing the same thing if Kari had run off. Tai looked to the path ahead once more, "who are you Glenn," Tai asked in his mind. That question had never left his mind, not since he first met Glenn. Tai trusted Glenn, but something bothered Tai, he could tell Glenn had something that ate away at him, but he'd never tell. Tai had though for a time that it had been Maisoulmon, but the look of pain in Glenn's eyes didn't leave after Maisoulmon had escaped. It was still there, but after Glenn came out of that tunnel, the look in his eyes had doubled, like he hadn't known the pain had been there till that moment, then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Tai continued to think as he squeezed Sora's hand back.  
  
Mimi moved to a little behind Joe, Mimi stared at him as he walked, their breakup had been painful. Mimi wanted Joe to stop being so careful, but he wouldn't! Why was he always so afraid? If he was afraid of her getting hurt he shouldn't, she wasn't a weakling anymore. The worst part of the breakup had to be the fight, Mimi had bought them sky diving tickets and Joe flipped! He went on for half an hour naming every single thing that could go wrong, in the end Mimi started shouting how he should be more daring and if he didn't he could consider there relationship over! Sure they were friend, some what, but Mimi wanted him to hold her in his arms. Like Tai does for Sora. Why couldn't he just send caution to the wind? Couldn't he give it up for her? She wanted to ask him if he still cared, if he woke up at nights expecting to see her, if he was willing to give it all up for her. How can you ask such a question after hurting their feelings? Mimi hung her head and fell back a few steps.   
  
Joe knew Mimi had moved closer to him, he didn't care. She was always so reckless, always finding the most dangerous game out there and dragging him along. She could get hurt doing these things! Or worst she could be killed! Joe couldn't handle it if she did, why not? He hated her now! Didn't he? He shook those thought out of his head, they were always so confusing.  
  
T.K. and Kari watched as Tai and Sora held hands, they did the same as them usually, but they still had teasing rights since Tai was Kari's older brother. Kari at first was a little worried over losing her crest but T.K. assured her that Matt would get it back for her so she didn't worry to much, besides she knew Glenn must have a good reason for taking it, she knew he wasn't a bad guy.  
  
Izzy was watched the river, he hadn't anything to do on computer besides he might trip if he typed. The river the stopped, the surronding area went silent. Then the still river exploded upwards sowering everyone.   
  
"Hello Digidestined," The giant serpent said as it loomed over the children, "now die!" He then lunged at the nearest child, who was Tai.  
  
"Agumon! Digivolve!" Tai commanded, the little dinosaur nodded then faced their foe.  
  
"Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon!" It cried as it changed from the small dinosaur to a large armoured warrior. It stopped Metalseadramon by grabbing his horn in mid air.  
  
"Go WarGreymon! Get that whimp!" Tai cried from his position of standing protectively infront of Sora.  
  
"Don't worry Tai I got him," Wargreymon called back to his human friend. He then pushed the great serpent back, raised his claws to the sky and sent a ball of energy into Metalseadramon's body throwing him back into the opposite shore line.  
  
"Tentomon digivolve!" Izzy commanded his insectoid friend.  
  
Tentomon changed into Kabutarimon and used his supershocker on the river electrifing frying the the evil Digimon who still had his tail in the water.   
  
Metalseadramon cried out in pain as the electricity seared his body. He then pulled out of the river and blasted the Kabutarimon with his river of power knocking him back to Tentomon and into Izzy's arms. The Dark master then turned to attack Wargreymon, the last thing he saw was the the Mega Digimon tearing through his cannon and he felt as he tore through the intire length of his body. He collapsed to the ground and dissipated into nothingness.  
  
Wargreymon landed infront of Tai, shrunk down to his Koromon stage and laned in Tai's arms who had a huge smile plastered across his face.  
  
"Alright Koromon!" Tai congradulated his friend, "you really beat that guy!"  
  
"Thanks Tai," Koromon said with a blush on his face, "but if Kabutarimon hadn't distracted him I might not have won."  
  
"I agree that blast of his hurt!" Tentomon said flying into the air from Izzy's arms.  
  
"You did good too," Tai said trying to calm the little bug down. Tai then turned to Sora who had a worried look on her face, "what is it Sora?"  
  
"I wonder if Glenn and Matt have met any bad Digimon," she looked back where Glenn had left her.  
  
"I'm still wondering what caused that bright flash," Mimi piped in.  
  
"That's worrying me as well Tai, what sort of Digimon could have that much power," Joe said wiping his glasses clear of the water that had rained on it.  
  
"I don't know but we can handle it," Tai said confidently.  
  
"Oh, brother," Kari moaned from her place at T.K.'s side.  
  
"What! We can handle anything," Tai stated looking at his younger sister.  
  
"Tai we know how strong we are and all things concidered it was a lucky shot that saved us this day," Joe told him seriously.  
  
"Why are you all being such downers!" Tai demanded looking at everyone over, "we just beat a Dark master!"  
  
"We're just looking at things logically Tai," Izzy told his couragous friend, "we don't know how powerful the other Dark masters are and we still don't know what caused that crater, we can't assune that we're invincible, that would be dumb."  
  
"Well I say we're the best so let's move out to find the next Dark master," Tai took Sora's hand they began walking on.  
  
"I hope we are Tai," Sora said to her love in her mind.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Glenn sat under a tree as the sun set, he had been there all day listening to Matt play his harmonica while he stared at the crest once worn by a girl who had been a friend to him, one he had failed to protect. When Glenn had first arrived at the Digiworld he couldn't speak Japanese, the other guys tried to help him but they lost their tempers to quickly, but Cassy, Cassy had been different, she sat with him all day just talking to him, he never understood a word she said at first but slowly he learned, and still after he knew it all she would sit with him and talk of absolutly nothing just so he'd remember it all. Glenn smiled at the memories as the crest once again turned to face him.  
  
Matt sat a few inches to Glenn's right, he had been playing all day, Glenn had been very distant, he didn't even speak to Epsilon. Matt stopped playing to look where Gabumon slept, Matt laughed gently as Gabumon's leg kicked a few times lika a dog in the middle of a good dream.  
  
As the sun set an unseen beam of light shot from its bright face into the crest and into Glenn's heart, Glenn's eyes closed as the entity took over. As Glenn's eyes opened he was found that he was free floating in prue light, he turned as if guided by some force to face Heiwamon. She had been Cassy's digimon when in Champion form, she was human in form for the most part but there was a god-like pressence about her. She looked like Angewomon without wings, her clothes were blue at the edges and white in the middle, she didn't wear a mask like Angewomon either, her eyes were pure light that shined beauitfully when looked at. Tears formed in Glenn's eyes as he fell into the Digimon's arms.  
  
"How are you Glenn," She asked in a melodic voice that calmed Glenn's heart.  
  
"I'm sorry I failed to save you and Cassy and Patrick Heiwamon," Glenn said ignoring her question.  
  
"It's not your fault Glenn," She ran her fingers through Glenn's hair, "hehe, you're hair is much fuller now," she giggled. Glenn laughed a little as well, Heiwamon had been there for Glenn as well, right along side Cassy teaching Glenn Japanese.  
  
"But if I had simply fought Maisoulmon you, " Glenn was cut off by Heiwamon's voice again.  
  
"Would still be dead Glenn, Maisoulmon killed us the second he had us, there was nothing you could have done," She continued to run her hand through Glenn's hair, "now I must tell you something important about the crest of light." She took Glenn by the shoulders and looked him in the eye, "it's power is immense, but it can't use it's own power, it is only a conductor for the others, the bearer of the crest must use it to release the power of your crest only then will its power be released as well."  
  
Glenn nodded, "then I will use it," Glenn told the god-like Digimon. Glenn then remembered that day Maisoulmon attacked, he was having his language lesson from the comfort of Cassy's arms when the sky darkened, Maisoulmon walked from the darkness, not through like you do at night but out of it. He also remembered the moments of Cassy's and Patrick's death, Maisoulmon ran Cassy through the stomach with a dark blade, and Patrick, his head had been sliced off with the same blade. Adam and Nathen then began to attack blinded by anger, Maisoulmon shot the crest of Light into the sky in an odd direction. Glenn watched in horror, Adam had his left arm sliced in half and his Digimon was missing a leg. Maisoulmon then picked Nathan up by the neck, looked the little boy over, smiled, then grabbed the crest of darkness. Nathan was then absorbed into Maisoulmon's body and Nathan's Digimon ceased to exist. Nathan's crest twisted and changed from black to and evil red, Blood moon, Maisoulmon named it. Maisoulmon then turned his attention to Glenn, he blocked those memories out on purpose.  
  
"No Glenn you're not strong enough only the bearer of the crest is, she must use it," Heiwamon started to move away from Glenn, he wanted to reach out for her but his arm wouldn't move.  
  
"How can I get her to use it?" Glenn asked trying with all his might to reach out for Heiwamon.  
  
"She will use it when it seems all hope gone," She then disapeared, and Glenn returned to the real world. He looked over to Matt.  
  
"I can't do anything right if I go back everyone will die," Glenn said out loud.  
  
Epsilon had heard this speech a thousand times these past days, some would say he had no right to complain, but he sick of it! Epsilon walked over from his spot laying under the sun, "YOU'RE RIGHT GLENN IT YOUR FAULT WE LOST THE FINAL BATTLE!"  
  
Glenn looked to epsilon in surprise, as usual he had expect the old leader to try and tell him it wasn't his fault, so what was this?  
  
"That is ENOUGH Glenn. Stop your complaining." Glenn looked at Epsilon. Epsilon looked at Glenn and growled, "You sit there and talk of it, and talk of it, and you don't DO anything ABOUT it. "You want to think it is your fault? Fine think that. But think about this... What good are you doing to them just sitting here all day moping?"  
  
"At least I won't fail them," Glenn challenged getting to his feet.  
  
"You didn't fail Glenn!" Epsilon shouted back, "we weren't strong enough to beat Maisoulmon! We were doomed the minute he showed up!" Epsilon fell back onto his hunches.  
  
Matt got to his feet, walked over and put his hand on Glenn's shoulder, "you're stronger now man, if you don't try what do you think Maisoulmon will do to Sora?" he asked looking down at Glenn seriously.  
  
Glenn hung his head and gave a rueful laugh, "a friend once told me to listen to what my friends are telling me rather than just hearing what I believe I diserve to hear," Glenn looked up at Matt, "I'm listening now man, let's go."   
  
Matt smiled, "and evil Digimon beware," Mat said encouragingly. Glenn nodded. "Gabumon digivolve!" Matt commanded his small furry friend.   
  
"Right Matt," Gabumon was surronded by light then the large wolf appeared, "hop on," it growled kindly.  
  
Matt got up first with Glenn behind him, "how will we find them I lead you guys so far away?" Glenn asked as Epsilon climbed up and worked hard to secure himself.  
  
"Garurumon can find them," Matt said patting the neck of the large Digimon.  
  
"Right Matt," Gabumon nodded, then they were all blinded by a flash of light from the west.  
  
"What was that?" Matt asked looking in the direction the flash came from.  
  
"I think we should find out," Glenn suggested.  
  
"Right," Garurumon took off in the direction of the explosion.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Sora's eyes opened up, the flash of light had passed them, it was so close that time, what could it be?  
  
"Judging from my calculations that explosion is only three mile that way," Izzy said pointing to a direction.  
  
"Then we should be going that way," Joe said pointing in the opposite direction.  
  
"C'mon Joe where is your spirit of adventure," Mimi teased walking in the derection Izzy had pointed.  
  
"Yea Joe what's the harm in looking?" Tai agreed starting in the same direction, Sora followed silently at his side.  
  
"I"m only being carful!" Joe shouted at them as the rest followed Tai, Mimi and Sora.  
  
"C'mon Joe they're leaving us behind," Gommamon called to Joe as he too followed the group. Joe sighed and followed.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I know it's not a full 15KB like I promised I'd always do, but this one just fell short I guess. 


	13. Sora's brother pt13

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters and in reading this out loud (or at all) you have now waived the right to sue me for copyright infringement.  
  
Protectorate 14  
  
Tai was on watch first, Glenn and Matt despite their voicing of disapproval were sent to bed just to be sure they'd be okay and it was fun to see Sora talk Glenn to bed like a mother would a child who just hurt themselves and still wanted to play, with Epsilon chuckling at him then she sent him to bed with him. Tai smiled and looked down at Sora who had fallen asleep cuddled in his arms, they had beaten Machinedramon today and now deserved to rest, and Agumon was also asleep near by along with Biyomon who slept beside Sora. Izzy was asleep under a tree with Tentomon on his lap; Gommamon was fast asleep on the back of a sleeping Joe and Mimi was holding Palmon liked a stuffed animal while she slept. T.K. and Kari slept under a tree together too, Tai and Matt were still a little uncomfortable them being so close, but they were smart kids they wouldn't do anything foolish. Tai sighed and closed his eyes; they had found the rest of the rebels that day too, all one-half of him. It was a Mamemon slowly dissolving, he took the last of his strength to tell them that the rebels had all been destroyed by Machinedramon's army, and in the end all they could do was put a virus into Machinedramon so he wiped out his own troops too, then the Digimon was gone. Tai laid his head back to rest his eyes, he didn't notice when he fell asleep.  
  
Tai's eyes opened to see the bottom of Kari's bunk, he better get up soon summer camp was over and it was one of those late in the summer, summer camps so he has to be ready to go to school, SCHOOL!? Tai shot up in his bed, HIS BED!? He then looked around his room frantically, HIS ROOM!? Tai got up and shakily looked to the top bunk to see Kari still fast asleep, he then walked out into his home, home? Was he truly home or was this a dream? Tai felt a little ready to faint, but not before he knew if he was home or not.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Matt yawned as he walked out into the kitchen of his and his dad's apartment and got a drink from the fridge, APARTMENT! FRIDGE! Matt coughed on the pop he had started to drink. He looked around, he, was, home. He had to talk to Tai; matt rushed out of the Apartment the rushed back in after a girl screamed at him for only being in his underwear.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
T.K. woke up in his room and bed, for awhile he laid there not moving unable to believe he was home then he got up to phone Kari.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Kari opened hers eyes to the sound of a phone ringing and rolled over off her top bunk falling onto Tai who was standing there. They silently untangled themselves from each other and looked at each other, "Good mourning Tai."  
  
"Kari, you okay?" Tai asked concerned for his little sister.  
  
"I'm okay, where are we? Are we home? Where is everyone Tai," Kari asked looking around their room. Kari then absently got up and answered the phone to talk to T.K.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Glenn snored in his sleep, rolled over falling face first onto the carpet without waking up.  
  
Sora hears a thump and gets out of bed and walks out of her room, then realizes she's at home and panics a little then hears a moan coming from what is to be Glenn's new room. Sora moves to see if Glenn's there and finds him on the floor face down snoring loudly. She falls to his side and tries to wake him by shaking him. Glenn Slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Mourning Sis," Glenn said while letting out a groan as he stretched. Glenn then sat up and looked around becoming very confused, "um, where am I?" he asked looking at his sister.  
  
  
Tai sat and thought for a while as everyone waited, they had met in the park to figure out what was going on. It was obvious they were in the real world, but their Digimon were nowhere to be found, could they still be in the Digiworld? "Well there is nothing we can do right now, till we figure out how to get back into the Digiworld we are stuck here, by the way Glenn where is Epsilon? Tai looked over at Glenn who was sitting under a tree.  
  
Your guess is as good as mine Tai, he's either in the Digiworld or he's a good long distance away cause if her was in Japan I'd be able to reach his mind, Glenn replied looking at Tai.  
  
So Epsilon is gone too, Tai closed his eyes and tried his hardest to figure it out, what had happened to send them back but leave their Digimon is the Digiworld?  
  
That isn't the half of it, Glenn said getting to his feet and walking to the middle of the group holding a leather bag, he then dumped the contents of the leather bag onto the ground, everyone gasped. It was his Halberd, split in half cleanly, this was made out of titanium, you got to be pretty strong to bust something made of titanium.  
  
Glenn I'm so sorry, Sora said gently, she hadn't known till now the one thing Glenn treasured most from his uncle, had been destroyed.  
  
Glenn looked down at his weapon, and he didn't feel anything, his uncle had told him once that as you go through life many things change, don't cry about just adjust what you got to what you need. Glenn looked at Sora and smiled, don't worry little sis I am fine, I will make a new weapon, I have been looking at this new kind of weapon, I saw it at one of the tournaments my uncle took me too, it looked cool, so I'll make that, Glenn gathered his halberd into his arms and then sat back down by the tree.  
  
That will be difficult considering how strong titanium is, Izzy pointed out.  
  
I know, but it'll be okay I got a cousin who's a weapon master too who lives in Japan I'll just use his facilities, if he'll let me, Glenn said wrapping the leather around the broken weapon.  
  
Now that that is settled, we got to be ready for school tomorrow, Tai said, everyone looked at him in shock, ya I know we should have been gone in the world only about 5 seconds, but it didn't work out that way, the days we were there were days here as well, so tomorrow we will all go to school.  
  
My mom has Glenn's paper work all done with the school already, he'll be there too, Sora piped in, Glenn looked flushed.  
  
I can't go to school! I am no good with people remember what I did at camp, Glenn was a little frantic, he had spent his life avoiding people, now he didn't have too and he didn't have a clue how to act.  
  
Don't worry Glenn we'll be there, Matt said reassuringly.  
  
I won't, Mimi said in a sad tone, everyone looked at her, Joe looked sadder then the rest, my parents are moving to America, I am going with them, I'm so sorry, Mimi started to cry and Joe put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Mimi was leaving, Glenn's weapon destroyed, their Digimon missing alone with Epsilon, what was going on? Tai just couldn't figure it out.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	14. Sora's brother pt14

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters and in reading this out loud (or at all) you have now waived the right to sue me for copyright infringement.  
  
Protectorate 14  
  
Tai was on watch first, Glenn and Matt despite their voicing of disapproval were sent to bed just to be sure they'd be okay and it was fun to see Sora talk Glenn to bed like a mother would a child who just hurt themselves and still wanted to play, with Epsilon chuckling at him then she sent him to bed with him. Tai smiled and looked down at Sora who had fallen asleep cuddled in his arms, they had beaten Machinedramon today and now deserved to rest, and Agumon was also asleep near by along with Biyomon who slept beside Sora. Izzy was asleep under a tree with Tentomon on his lap; Gommamon was fast asleep on the back of a sleeping Joe and Mimi was holding Palmon liked a stuffed animal while she slept. T.K. and Kari slept under a tree together too, Tai and Matt were still a little uncomfortable them being so close, but they were smart kids they wouldn't do anything foolish. Tai sighed and closed his eyes; they had found the rest of the rebels that day too, all one-half of him. It was a Mamemon slowly dissolving, he took the last of his strength to tell them that the rebels had all been destroyed by Machinedramon's army, and in the end all they could do was put a virus into Machinedramon so he wiped out his own troops too, then the Digimon was gone. Tai laid his head back to rest his eyes, he didn't notice when he fell asleep.  
  
Tai's eyes opened to see the bottom of Kari's bunk, he better get up soon summer camp was over and it was one of those late in the summer, summer camps so he has to be ready to go to school, SCHOOL!? Tai shot up in his bed, HIS BED!? He then looked around his room frantically, HIS ROOM!? Tai got up and shakily looked to the top bunk to see Kari still fast asleep, he then walked out into his home, home? Was he truly home or was this a dream? Tai felt a little ready to faint, but not before he knew if he was home or not.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Matt yawned as he walked out into the kitchen of his and his dad's apartment and got a drink from the fridge, APARTMENT! FRIDGE! Matt coughed on the pop he had started to drink. He looked around, he, was, home. He had to talk to Tai; matt rushed out of the Apartment the rushed back in after a girl screamed at him for only being in his underwear.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
T.K. woke up in his room and bed, for awhile he laid there not moving unable to believe he was home then he got up to phone Kari.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Kari opened hers eyes to the sound of a phone ringing and rolled over off her top bunk falling onto Tai who was standing there. They silently untangled themselves from each other and looked at each other, "Good mourning Tai."  
  
"Kari, you okay?" Tai asked concerned for his little sister.  
  
"I'm okay, where are we? Are we home? Where is everyone Tai," Kari asked looking around their room. Kari then absently got up and answered the phone to talk to T.K.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Glenn snored in his sleep, rolled over falling face first onto the carpet without waking up.  
  
Sora hears a thump and gets out of bed and walks out of her room, then realizes she's at home and panics a little then hears a moan coming from what is to be Glenn's new room. Sora moves to see if Glenn's there and finds him on the floor face down snoring loudly. She falls to his side and tries to wake him by shaking him. Glenn Slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Mourning Sis," Glenn said while letting out a groan as he stretched. Glenn then sat up and looked around becoming very confused, "um, where am I?" he asked looking at his sister.  
  
  
Tai sat and thought for a while as everyone waited, they had met in the park to figure out what was going on. It was obvious they were in the real world, but their Digimon were nowhere to be found, could they still be in the Digiworld? "Well there is nothing we can do right now, till we figure out how to get back into the Digiworld we are stuck here, by the way Glenn where is Epsilon? Tai looked over at Glenn who was sitting under a tree.  
  
Your guess is as good as mine Tai, he's either in the Digiworld or he's a good long distance away cause if her was in Japan I'd be able to reach his mind, Glenn replied looking at Tai.  
  
So Epsilon is gone too, Tai closed his eyes and tried his hardest to figure it out, what had happened to send them back but leave their Digimon is the Digiworld?  
  
That isn't the half of it, Glenn said getting to his feet and walking to the middle of the group holding a leather bag, he then dumped the contents of the leather bag onto the ground, everyone gasped. It was his Halberd, split in half cleanly, this was made out of titanium, you got to be pretty strong to bust something made of titanium.  
  
Glenn I'm so sorry, Sora said gently, she hadn't known till now the one thing Glenn treasured most from his uncle, had been destroyed.  
  
Glenn looked down at his weapon, and he didn't feel anything, his uncle had told him once that as you go through life many things change, don't cry about just adjust what you got to what you need. Glenn looked at Sora and smiled, don't worry little sis I am fine, I will make a new weapon, I have been looking at this new kind of weapon, I saw it at one of the tournaments my uncle took me too, it looked cool, so I'll make that, Glenn gathered his halberd into his arms and then sat back down by the tree.  
  
That will be difficult considering how strong titanium is, Izzy pointed out.  
  
I know, but it'll be okay I got a cousin who's a weapon master too who lives in Japan I'll just use his facilities, if he'll let me, Glenn said wrapping the leather around the broken weapon.  
  
Now that that is settled, we got to be ready for school tomorrow, Tai said, everyone looked at him in shock, ya I know we should have been gone in the world only about 5 seconds, but it didn't work out that way, the days we were there were days here as well, so tomorrow we will all go to school.  
  
My mom has Glenn's paper work all done with the school already, he'll be there too, Sora piped in, Glenn looked flushed.  
  
I can't go to school! I am no good with people remember what I did at camp, Glenn was a little frantic, he had spent his life avoiding people, now he didn't have too and he didn't have a clue how to act.  
  
Don't worry Glenn we'll be there, Matt said reassuringly.  
  
I won't, Mimi said in a sad tone, everyone looked at her, Joe looked sadder then the rest, my parents are moving to America, I am going with them, I'm so sorry, Mimi started to cry and Joe put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Mimi was leaving, Glenn's weapon destroyed, their Digimon missing alone with Epsilon, what was going on? Tai just couldn't figure it out.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	15. Sora's brother pt15

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters and in reading this out loud (or at all) you have now waived the right to sue me for copyright infringement.  
  
Protectorate 15  
  
One week later.......................  
  
T.K. got out of bed and passed his mom who was working on her computer, it had something to do with toilet paper. He ran to the Elevator where he met a girl named Yolei and a kid named Cody, they were cool so they all walked to school, this was a new school for T.K.. He was a little scared but then he remembered that this was and is Kari's school so he'd get to see her everyday! On his way he met this other guy named Davis who was playing soccer. When T.K. was shown his class he was delighted to see that Kari was in his class and was even happier when they were seated next to each other. The rest of the day went rather nicely.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Glenn walked nervously to his new class, Sora's mom had some how managed to get him into school and get his papers from Canada! His only saving grace was Tai, Matt and Sora were in his home room, though right now that wasn't exactly helping matters, man that uniform they gave him felt akward! Glenn walked in and introduced himself, everyone stared at him blankly then the teacher asked him, "in Japanese please," and it clicked. He'd been talking in english, Glenn hung his head, this was going to be a long day he thought to himself as the class laughed some what. Things only got worse, cause after a few minutes of class Glenn realized he may be able to speak Japanese but he sure as anything couldn't read it! He never noticed before cause he never once bothered trying to read anything around the city! Glenn was foced to let Sora read everything to him the rest of the day!  
  
Glenn fell back against the locker that had been assigned to him, Tai, Matt and Sora had been teasing him a bit, and he threatened to pound Tai and Matt. He still didn't fully understand how to act socially after not being social most of his life, but it wasn't that hard. They talked for a while aboutwhat may have happened to the digimon and Epsilon, then Glenn spied these two guys who and cornered a girl, as Glenn looked at her he found he couldn't stop looking, she was so beautiful! But as he began to examine her features Tai called him out of lala land.  
  
"Those jerks," Tai muttered under his breath.  
  
"Damn bullies," Matt agreed, after they shoved her into the lockers,   
but that was enough for Glenn, he walked over to the pair who were cutting the girl off from escape and shoved them forward bashing their faces into the lockers behind the girl.  
  
"Um, hi" Glenn said timidly now that their was no one in his way from seeing the girl, she looked better close up!She looked to be about five something, and she was very petite. She had beautiful dark brown hair that almost looked black and it came down a couple inches past her shoulders, and her eyes were most beatiful shade stormy blue, she wore cute pink glasses to frame them, and her uniform framed her body nicly.  
  
the girl looked at the boys who were now on the floor holding their noses and curseing loudly, then she looked at her savior, and ran down the hall way with only a word thanks then she disappeared down the steps to the school exit.  
  
The two boys got up and fled from Glenn, and then Matt and Tai tackled him, "are you insane," Tai demanded loudly.  
  
"Ya! You could get us killed!" Matt agreed with equal loudness.  
  
"What is the matter," Glenn asked with his head pressed to the floor.  
  
"They're part of a gang Glenn, a big one! They could kill you!" Tai explained, "everyone avoids them! Even the teachers don't cross them!" he continued, "they could even go after Sora to get back at you!" That terrified Glenn to no end, he wouldn't lose his sister after he searched for her for so long!  
  
I couldn't just let them hurt her!" Glenn said in his defense.  
  
Well next time think before you act," Tai said getting off of Glenn, Matt followed and then helped Glenn to his feet.  
  
Well on the up side I think she thought you were cute," Matt said with a smile making Glenn's face become deep red.  
  
W-what makes you say that," he stuttered back.  
  
C'mon Glenn you were her knight in shinning armor back there!" Matt joked.  
  
You looked so gallant," Sora teased pretending to swoon, and Tai caught her. All three had a good laugh as they left school. "Hey Tai wasn't that Katina?" Sora asked leaning close to Tai's ear.  
  
"Ya, now that I think about it, it was Katina," Tai agreed.  
  
"Think we should tell Glenn we know her?" Matt asked quietly.  
  
"Naw more fun this way," Tai replied and they snickered as an embarassed Glenn led the way.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........................ 


	16. Sora's brother pt16

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters and in reading this out loud (or at all) you have now waived the right to sue me for copyright infringement.  
  
Protectorate 16  
  
Glenn wanted some money to try and ask that girl out on a date so Sora gets hima job at her moms flower shop. Glenn is looking down at the rose Sora had given him trim, he really didn't know what that involved, but her better get a good grip.  
  
Katina walked down the street to her favorite flower shop, they always had the most beautiful flowers, if only she could afford them. She walked into the store and was met by the young man who had saved her at school jumping around the store holding his left wrist using questionable language. She closed her eyes, walked up to him and quetly asked him to calm down. When he didn't comply she gently plucked his hand out of the air as he was jumping around and examined it with a burning red face.  
  
Glenn was jumping around till he felt his hand being held then he stopped and looked to see who was holding it. It was that girl! SHE WAS HOLDING HIS HAND! HE HAD BEEN JUMPING AROUND LIKE A MORON INFRONT HER! Glenn's face became as red as hers and he didn't notice Sora watching them from the flowers she was tending. Glenn watched as she one by one took the thorns from his hand, after she done she began to draw her hand away apologizing for grabbing it like that, but Glenn gently took her hand in his and looked at her, he wanted to ask her out then and there, but, "Iwasoutyoupretty," to Glenn it all had sounded right.  
  
Katina looked at the guy over her glasses, becomes even redder then shuffles over to some of the flowers and starts to look at them with her back to him.  
  
Glenn stares at the girl, she wore blue jeans, with a yellow t-shirt with a green sweat shirt jacket with a hood over it. Glenn stared at her and ran over in his mind what to do next, he watched Matt pick up a few girls, but he still wasn't sure what to do next. He wasn't sure why his first attempt failed. Then Glenn mentally perpared how he'd ask her out, "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date?"  
  
Katina heard his question but assumed he wasn't talking to her, after all who'd want to date someone who wore a brace and was horrible. Katina waited for the girl he was talking to to answer, but none came, so she turned around slightly to see who he was talking to. There wasn't anyone else! Could he be talking to her? She quietly asked, "were you talking to me?"  
  
Glenn shook himself awake from the daydream of them together on a date as her voice clicked in his mind, "what?" then he realized he had been talking out loud! He had no clue what to do.So he nodded.  
  
Katina dug her heel in the floor and timidly asked him where he wanted to go.  
  
Sora then walked in as Glenn was fumbling over what he wanted to say and set their date up as next Friday eight o'clock at the movies. Glenn and Katina both nodded in agreement then Sora leaned close to Glenn's ear and told him to give her a kiss on the cheek good bye as Katina was about to leave. Glenn swallowed had, then leaned over to kiss her cheek with his eyes closed, he leaned father and farther and didn't notice as he fell face first onto one of the shops benches busting up his nose. Glenn had to sit still as Sora patched up his nose.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Matt looked out over the screaming fans he had just finished playing to, he always liked seeing people injoy his music, then he ran for his life after a large fat women who looked to be in her thirties tossed her unmentionables up on the stage. There are always catches to all good things in life.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Tai ran down the field with Davis close behind him, Tai was helping Davis to become an even better soccer player then he already was, though Davis did brag alot for small victories, Tai had plans to fix that little personality trait.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
T.K. sat on the grass with Kari's head in his lap, they had been on a date for the latter half of the day, they had gone to the movies, dinner and now they were watching the sun go down. This had been a nice day. 


	17. Sora's brother pt17

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters and in reading this out loud (or at all) you have now waived the right to sue me for copyright infringement.  
  
Protectorate 17  
  
Glenn got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom that was opposite of Sora's room.He looked at himself in the mirror and his tag feel out of his shirt, he looked at it for a second then a familiar feeling got into his mind, it was the fog! But Maisoulmon was, was, where was Maisoulmon? The Digiworld! He had to get back to kill Maisoulmon! But how, how would he get back. Glenn starting pacing, he had to get back, byut he had no clue how. Maisoulmon had to be destroyed! Why was his mind being fogged? He walked into Sora's room and got her to call Tai who got everyone together, they met in the park.  
  
"So Glenn why'd you call us all in so early?" Matt asked sitting forward.  
  
"Ya, Sora said it was important so spill," Tai added.  
  
"We HAVE to get back to the Digiworld," Glenn said calmly.  
  
"Why the rush?" Tai asked.  
  
"You don't remember do you?" Glenn asked looking around the group, he didn't wait for an answer though before spreading silvery mist over them clearing the fog, "everyone feel better?"  
  
"Maisoulmon," T.K. said from his spot by Kari.  
  
"Our Digimon," Kari added.  
  
"Now you all see why I must get back," Glenn said looking very serious, "I have to kill Maisoulmon!"  
  
"What about Katina Glenn, I thought you had a date with her," Matt pointed out.  
  
"I can't, I have no right to happiness till I kill Maisoulmon for hurting so many an......"Glenn's eyes widened in surprise, "EPSILON!" Glenn stood up quickly staring at the sky as a void opened, but there was no pull, instead two forms fell to the ground. Glenn fell to one knee, the two forms were Epsilon who was badly beaten and bleeding, the other was, was, Glenn's face paled and he backed away from the second form.  
  
"What is it Glenn," Sora asked worriedly, all she saw was a young boy.  
  
"N,N,N,Nathen," Glenn fell back on his butt.  
  
"Nathen? I thought he was bonded to Maisoulmon, curious," Izzy said looking the boy over.  
  
Glenn moved back over to Epsilon, "Epsilon," Glenn asked dread filling his voice, "Epsilon wake up, please Epsilon, get up you dumb wolf!" Glenn shouted through his mind. Glenn fell against Epsilon limp form and cried, he didn't care how pathetic he looked.  
  
"Glenn, this hurts enough without you putting salty tears into the wound," Epsilon twitched slightly.  
  
Glenn choked out a laugh and picked Epsilon, "I have to taek Epsilon to the vet would someone like to come?" Glenn asked looking at everyone who looked happy that Epsilon wasn't dead, but were still worried.  
  
"I will," came a quiet voice from the trees.  
  
Glenn looked to see Katina, "Katina what are you doing here," Glenn asked looking worried, what if she talked to someone?  
  
"She's digidestined so I thought she should come too," Izzy said standing up.  
  
"She didn't have enought to come to camp with us when we met you Glenn," Tai said nodding a hello to Katina, she accepted happly.  
  
"Wow, well okay you can come then," Glenn said turning and walking a few steps then he looked over his shoulder to Sora, "hey Sis look after Nathen for would you?" Sora nodded at him then he continued, Katina had to work to keep up.  
  
Tai moved over to the small boy and picked him up for Sora, she then lead them back to her house everyone followed them so Glenn would have alone time with Katina. Don't blow it Glenn, Matt thought to himself.  
  
As Glenn walked Katina came up beside him in silence, "how long have you been with them?" Glenn asked not slowing his pace.  
  
Katina thought for a moment then spoke, "well a few months after theVenommyotismon thing cleared up I met Izzy in school, he helped me through something in my life and helped me in the digiworld.  
  
Glenn looked down at the pretty girl beside him, she didn't look the type to give out all her life details on the first date, date, he had to call that off he had no right to a date not now, he looked down at her opened his mouth to call it off, but nothing came out, he couldn't talk at all, what was wrong with him? Grrr, now wasn't the time to think of such things! How is Nathen here? How is he split from Maisoulmon? why si he still so young? and What ahppened to hurt Epsilon so badly? And if Maisoulmon and Nathen weren't one who did he have now?   
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Ken looked at the screen, his eyes twitched as he fought for control of his mind with Maisoulmon, no digimon could beat the Digimon Emporer!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	18. Sora's brother pt18

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters and in reading this out loud (or at all) you have now waived the right to sue me for copyright infringement.  
  
Protectorate 18  
  
Glenn walked through the hallway, the friends he had made in the past few days were now lost, he had no right to friends he had to kill Maisoulmon and he can't allow anything to get in his way! He had failed twice now, he can't fail again. Epsilon at the vets, the doctor said he was lucky to be alive, it took a little convincing to prove to the doctor it wasn't abuse, but after that he said Epsilon could stay till he got better. then as he walked home he broke the date with Kat, he had to what right did he have? He'd get her killed to if she stuck around, she was better off without him.  
  
Izzy looked around the hall, Glenn should be coming this way soon. Glenn then came into view, he had a look on his face that made other move away from his path even if they didn't see him, but Izzy didn't care. Izzy walked up made sure Glenn saw him and punched him across the jaw knocking him into the locker, Izzy expected retaliation and got ready, Glenn just looked at him and walked on. Izzy shouted after him, "that was for hurting my sister like that!"  
  
Glenn continued to walk, he then saw Greg, he had been one of the first guys Glenn made friends with, also one of the first Glenn got rid of. so it surprised Glenn when he fell in beside him, "I thought I told you to leave me alone Greg," Glenn said not looking at the boy. Greg was about the same height as Glenn maybe a tiny bit taller, lighter build, he seemed to really like his uniform, he wore it all the time even outside of school, though Glenn only say him once outside of school. He had black hair that was long down to his shoulders, it was usually messy, he said he only combed it for dates. His eyes, well, one was blue the other well, Greg seemed to be on the pirate kick he had an eye patch over his left eye, he said girls thought it was sexy.  
  
"Yep you told me to go away," Greg agreed not moving away, "hey man gym is first let's go," Greg said grabbing Glenn's arm and dragging him. Glenn tried to pull away but Greg was surprisingly strong for his build, Glenn didn't get a chance till they were in the locker room.  
  
"I told you leave me alone Greg," Glenn repeated.  
  
"Dude it's floor hockey first, I just hope I am on your side all you Canadian's are good hockey players right?" Greg said pulling on his gym clothes and walking out. Glenn stared at the door Greg just went through, he's going to be harder to get rid of then he first thought, Glenn got ready silently and went out for gym.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Wormon moved close to the digiegg, Ken was under the control of that evil Digimon and Wormon knew the Digidestined were the only ones strong enough to save him. Wormon touched the egg releasing the three digivices, they then teleported out of the Digidestined they were ment for.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Davis tore down the hallway at top speed, "man I'm going to be late! Why did my mom have to wait so long to wake me up?" he thought as he turned the last corner into the hallway leading to his class, he slowed as he reached the door and walked in. He looked around and saw that T.K. and Kari were holding hands! "They are JUSTclose friends," Davis thought to himself, he walked over and sat in his seat, "hey Kari nice day huh," Davis said smiling, but Kari didn't even hear him as she laughed at another of T.K.'s jokes. Davis was a little hurt but dind't let it show and listened to the teacher, he felt some satisfaction when the teacher told T.K. and Kari to pay attention but it faded when he saw that they were holding hands under the desks.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Mrs.Takenochi looked into Glenn's room where Nathan was, he hadn't said more then two words to anyone, he just sat there staring off into space, Mrs.Takenochi was worried, what had happened to this young boy to make him so afraid? He jumped and screamed when ever the door opened or a dog barked then he fell into a fit of tears, he seemed to calm down around Glenn, but even he was acting weird, at first Glenn was jumped when it came to meeting new people now he almost totally cut himself off, somethign weird was happening, why wouldn't anyone just tell her what was happening?  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
It was lunch Sora and Tai were off having a romantic meeting. Matt was practicing in the gym, that was easy tot ell cause of all the screaming girls from around the school, there was even a middle aged women. Izzy was at the computers trying to get them back to the Digiworld, Joe was in collage so noone had any idea what he was doing. Glenn sat with Greg under a tree eating lunch, Glenn was a subborn guy but, he just gave up trying to get Greg to leave, besides he wasn't that bad of company.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Sora and Tai laid out on the blanket Tai had brought, Sora had been totally surprised by what he did, though she wasn't complaining. Sora slowly sipped from the milk shake they were sharing, she blushed as she felt Tai give her a gentle kiss on the cheek and whisper "I love you," in her ear. Sora let the straw drop back into the glass looked up into Tai's eyes and closed her eyes as he leaned in and kissed her. Sora couldn't help but jump for joy in her mind shouting, YAYAYAYAYA!  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Izzy sat with Katina under a tree, Katina had forced him to come along to talk to her, "why do you continue to stare at him?" Izzy asked Katina.  
  
Katina blushed and looked at the boy who for a long time had once been her boyfriend, but now she considered her brother in every aspect, "I,I don't know, he's, um, cute?" Katina offered. Izzy just stared at her, he could now read her as well as he could his computer, which he was supposed to be working on right now. "Okay okay, I think I really like him, I mean he saved me like you did all those years ago, plus he doesn't care that that gang is ABOUT TO GET HIM! GLENN LOOK OUT!" Katina shouted at the top of her lungs when she saw a group of ten boys approaching him.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Glenn stood up slowly to meet the on coming boys as they surronded him, for some odd reason Greg hadn't moved, "get lost Greg," Glenn commanded.  
  
"Ya right, ask anyone I've don't let a friend down in a fight," Greg replied. Glenn looked over his shoulder at him.  
  
"You better be ready then cause I am not gonna save your butt," Glenn said trying to make him leave again. Glenn never got a reply cause the group then charged, Glenn waited till the last second the exploded with a savage back hand across one guys jaw knocking it loose and sending him to the ground, if he didn't enough without killing them he could claim selfdefense and get kicked out of school woth no charges then he'd have all the time in the world to find a way back to the Digiworld. Glenn then fell to his knees and lept forward punching a guy in the side and tackled the guy just behide him to his left knocking him to the ground, Glenn reared his head back and smashed it into the boys head below him knocking him unconcious, glenn got to his feet and looked around at those around him, four were around him, one was hurt, the other three were looking a little nervous. The rest were fighting Greg who was having a grand time! Glenn looked at Greg as he threw a guy into a tree upside down, Glenn smiled, at least he didn't have to worry about Greg. Glenn didn't see one of the guys run up to himgetting him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him, Glenn fell to his knees as they beat on his back, the pain grew as the other three joined in, Glenn got madder and madder. Then he had enough, he whiped his right arm out grabbed the ankle of the guy to his right pulled on it standing up and throwing him upside down into the guy on his left, they feel in a heap on the ground Glenn turned to the last two, he stared for a second and they ran off, Glenn turned to see Greg bash the last two guys he was fighting heads together, HE WAS LAUGHING! glenn tried to walk but limped over to Greg giving the tall boy a weird look.  
  
"Man! That was fun, eh Glenn," Greg asked with a huge grin, "man you look pretty hurt there, I though you'd take a little more then that they didn't lay a hand on me," Greg bragged slightly.  
  
Glenn tried to reply but coughed only, the guy kicking him had a strong kick, Glenn had trouble breathing let alone talking, he then felt soft hands on his arm, he looked to see Katina with a worried look on her face.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	19. Sora's brother pt19

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters and in reading this out loud (or at all) you have now waived the right to sue me for copyright infringement.  
  
Protectorate 19  
  
Glenn gazed into Katina's eyes, his mind called for him to push her away, he had no right to someone such as her! But his arms refused to move, why couldn't he move? he had no right. Glenn closed his eyes and steeled his heart as pulled his arm away from her, he had no right till Maisoulmon was dead and gone, Glenn straightened himself and walked away closing himself off he didn't even hear Kat start to cry. As Glenn walked towards the school, they teachers would want him to she the school nurse, even uncle Mike would have saying no wound is to small to take a quick look at, Glenn ignored Greg as he came up beside him.  
  
"As much as I liek to look manly in a fight don't you think you were a little hard on her Glenn?" Greg asked not looking at him, "she is crying you know."  
  
Glenn felt his heart rip a little more, "I don't care I have no right to happyness yet," Glenn told him not bothering to explain why.  
  
"Oh, why is that?" Greg asked looking at Glenn from the corner of his eye.  
  
"None of you business," Glenn replied, but he knew that wasn't going to be enough to stop Greg, "I don't have a right to have her care for me," Glenn added.  
  
"I don't think you got a choice Glenn," Greg turned a corner, "see ya later man," Greg called over his shoulder as he ran off to get to class. Glenn stared after the odd boy.  
  
"I don't diserve her," Glenn repeated to himself and continued to the nurses office.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Kat hugged Izzy tightly crying her eyes out, why had he turned her away? Why does he hate her? She didn't see Tai and Sora approach  
  
"What happened Izzy?" Tai asked when they were close enough.  
  
"Glenn made Kat cry," Izzy said forgetting aboutt he fight, or rather just not caring about it.  
  
"why'd he do that?" Sora asked coming up and taking Kat from Izzy's arms and taking her inot her own.  
  
"H-he hates m-me," Kat cried into Sora's shoulder.  
  
"Wow she seems pretty attached tot he guy, "Tai said low enough so only Izzy could hear.  
  
"Yes I noticed it too, though it may be mroet he way he simply pushed her away without a word that hurts her, I mean anyone would be hurt but Kat is a little more sensitive about these things, and after him asking her out before I think she's taking it very personal," Izzy replied.  
  
"What do you think we should do," Tai asked continuing to hold his tone so only Izzy could hear.  
  
"We should first find out why Glenn is holding Kat at bay, for that matter why he's holding everyone at bay, get Sora to figure that out okay, I'll take Kat to class," Izzy then walked over and took Kat from Sora's arms and helped her to the school joining the growing crowd of people going to class.  
  
Sora walked over to Tai's side and they held hands as they walked for the school, Tai had their pinic equipment in his other hand, "so did you tell him what's been happening with T.K. Kari and the new kids?" Sora asked as they entered the school.  
  
"Oh darn I forgot," Tai said slapping his forehead, Sora just giggled.  
  
"Tai you really must be more responsible," Sora teased.  
  
"I know I know I"ll tell him tomorrow okay," Tai said blushing.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
T.K. walked with Kari down the road, from school, "I am telling you T.K. whenever I enter the Digiworld I feel a dark evil presence," Kari told him again like she had been.  
  
"I trust you Kari but I don't see what could be so strong as to make you able to feel it all the time," T.K. explained as they walked.  
  
"I don't know but it scares me," Kari admitted, T.K. looked at her and put his arm around her, she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Wormon tugged at Ken's legging, "C'mon Ken get rid of Maisoulmon he's nothing but trouble."  
  
"I told you don't speak!" Ken shouted knocking the small Digimon away, "this Digimon gives me power! Power enought o battle Digimon myslef! I won't give it up for anyone you hear me! I am in control NO Digimon can control me!" Kan's raving then turned inot laughted that chilled Wormon tot he bone.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED................................................. 


	20. Sora's brother pt20

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters and in reading this out loud (or at all) you have now waived the right to sue me for copyright infringement.  
  
Protectorate 20  
  
Glenn walked up inot the house he shared with Sora's family, -he refused to say his own, they had been so nice to him but he has no right to say they were his family, he really should leave but Nathen needed to be looked after and Glenn couldn't sora's mom insisted he went to school- glenn was met buy little arms wrapping around his knees hugging tightly, Glenn reached down and ruffled the small boy's hair, "hello Nathen how are you? Did you and Ms. Takenochi have fun today?"  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Sora walked towards her house, she was smiling casue Tai just left,-though that made her sad- he left her with a very passtionate kiss on her lips, Sora walked into the house to find Glenn talking to Nathen. Her face turned grim and she wlaked over to Glenn, he and her were going to have a tlak about weman and she dragged him into his room.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Kari walked up to Sora's home, Izzy had asked her to tell Glenn and about their returning to the Digiworld with Davis and the others, he didn't think Sroa would cause she and Tai would be out for who knows how long and Tai wouldn't be able to even think striaght after kissing Sora even once. Kari giggled at how Tai alway turned to mush when Sora kissed him, one time he stummbled so much he only barly managed to open the door to the house and even after that he still fell on his face. Kari knocked a few times and Sora's mom let her in. She told her that Sora and Glenn were in his room, Kari grinned she knew how it was to scold a brother, men could be so stubborn at times. Kari walked over to teh couch and sat down beside Nathen who was sitting quietly on the floor stareing into nothingness, "hi Nathen," Kari greeted with a smile.  
  
".............."  
  
"How are you feeling?" She tired again.  
  
".............."  
  
Kari sighed, what ever the reason Nathen just wouldn't tlak to anyone but Glenn, Kari turned as a knock came at the door, and Sora's mom let Izzy and Katina in, Izzy looked surprised to see her.  
  
"Kari I thought you and T.K. had plans tonight," Izzy said walking up to Tai's sister. Kari let out a little squeak and ranout the door at top speed. Then Glenn burst out of his room with his back to them talking to Sora.  
  
"Okay okay sis, if I admit I liked her a lot will you let it drop," Glenn demanded loudly.  
  
"Y-you liked me a lot?" Katina asked timidly making Glenn's whole body go ridgit, and though she didn't see it a single tear ran down Glenn's face. glenn had to make himself harder, hard enough to turn her away enough so that she woulnd't get close and get hurt because of him, he tired with Sora but, he'd never be strong enough to turn Sora away not after lookig for her so long. Glenn turned to face her but before he could say what he had to say Izzy cut him off.  
  
"Glenn I came to tell you we have a way back to the digiworld now," Izzy said hoping he'd forget about what he knew Glenn was about to do, he felt himself relax when Glenn jumped on what he said, though for the life of him Izzy coulnd't figure why returning was so important, they beat the dark masters and the new digidestined team could handle things now so why not relax?  
  
"What do you mean? How? Where," Glenn asked quickly closing the gap between himself and Izzy, Glenn quickly had Izzy tell him everything and didn't notice as Sora pulled Katina away to talk to her. Glenn though for awhile after hearing all Izzy had to say, "I will eb going with them from now on," he declared getting toh is feet, "thansk Izzy," Glenn said and then he picked up the phone, "I got to call the vet to see when Epsilon will be better," Glenn quickly dialed the number.  
  
"I can't do that!" Katina said in a hushed tone, "I'm nott hat kind of a person I didn't even do that to get Izzy's attention! I mean it's not right I don't know him well enough," Katina spouted off one excuse after another till Sora placed her fingers over Katina's lips silencing her.  
  
"Glenn is stubborn and refuses anyone now, I don't know why but you have to be more stubborn then him if you want him to accept you Kat," Sora said soothingly, "Trust me, hell be mad outside but inside he'll be glad you did," Sora smiled.  
  
Katina loked back at Sroa with uncertainy, "I thought you only met him awhile aog yourself, how do you know him so well so quickly?" Katina asked trying to find a way out of it.  
  
"You're not geting out of it that easy," Sora said seeing through Kat's plan, "Trust me, he really likes you," Sora pushed her out of the room to the living room, and watched as Katina looked back at her once mroe for a way out, then closed her eyes walked up to Glenn kissed him on the lips blushing the whole time she did, then she pulled awy and looked at his surprised face, she wanted to laugh but continued as planned, then she informed that he WAS going to take her out on a date and after that she quickly walked out the door pulling Izzy along with her so that he didn't see her tremble in fear as she half though he'd turn her away again. He didn't though only stood there as the vet hung up after telling him Epsilon would be able to go home in a week then hung up cause he didn't say anyhting. Sora turned and went to bed leaving Glenn to think.  
  
"Why? She-she, I though I scared her off, I saw her tears she hated me," Glenn said to himself, he then shook his head, he could take her out no matter what, who cares what she demands. Glenn hung upt he phone and walked over to Nathen who was watching TV, Nathen giggled at Glenn as he sat down, "oh what's so funny, I bet you'll have the same problems some day," Glenn teased making the small boy shake his head, this made Glenn happy, it wasn't very often he could make Nathen forget what he's been through and enjoy being young. Glenn loked at the TV then got up to go to bed talling Nathen to dot he same, Glenn had planned to go to work on his new weapon but it wouldn't make a difference where he was going, tomorrow would be a big day, he was going to kill Maisoulmon no matter the cost. Glenn was sure it'd cost him his life too, he knew Sora would hurt but then he also knew Tai would loko after her, Glenn had also talded to Sora's mom and she understood and she agreed to look after Nathen, which ment there was noone else to hurt if he did die he had noone else, noone he let himself consider important enough to remain alive for. Tomorrow, Glenn repeated in his mind, tomorrow it ends. Glenn didn't know ti at he time but there was someone else, someone who wasn't going to let him die.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...................................... 


	21. Sora's brother pt21

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters and in reading this out loud (or at all) you have now waived the right to sue me for copyright infringement.  
  
Protectorate 21  
  
Glenn walked into the computer room where the new digidsestined were waiting and he was greeted by a young boy who looked like Tai, even had the same goggles. Though his Digimon was different, it was a litle blue gremlin looing thing.  
  
"Hi I'm Davis," the young boy greeted. Glenn had a plan to go through with, if he survived he'd apologize if not then he wasn't going to have any other friends to hurt. Glenn brushed by him to stand in the middle of the group, he made sure his face was like stone. Karia nd T.K. were there, the other three he didn't know, save for Davis. something then crossed Glenn's mind and he made sure it didn't show on his face, "they look like we did," Glenn though closing his eyes, now to get to the digiworld.  
  
"I'm not here to make friends first of all so don't waist your breath," Glenn said coldly, he can tell everyone was shocked, especially Kari and T.K.. "Now let's go," Glenn walked up to the computer not making eye contact with Kari as he passed, as he understood it they'd open up the door to the digiworld. the youongest walked up beside him looking at him, Glenn then had an idea, "what is your name?" Glenn asked making sure it sounded like a command.  
  
"My name is Cody, this is,"  
  
"I asked your name not your digimon's," Glenn said cutting him off, he then looked down at the young boy, "Cody I may not be looking for friends but I know some one your age who is, he's had a hard life, harder then anyone else, and he needs a friend, you look to be his age so I'd ask you to be his friend, I am to old I can't be a good friend to him anymore and he needs someone to be friends with and help him." Glenn looked back to the screen as the rest fo the new digidestined surronded them, "I don't expect you to like me Cody all I want you to do is make friends with Nathen, go to Sora's house he's living with her and her mom."  
  
"Alright, but I think you'd make a good enough friend if you were a little more polite," Cody said taking out his Digivice, it was different from the others had, Glenn noted in his mind.  
  
"Where's you digivice," Yolei asked looking over Glenn's shoulder.  
  
"I don't need one," Glenn said lifting his crest out from uner his shirt, glenn looked at it for a second, it almost looked cracked, but there wasn't even a scratch in it, it didn't matter.  
  
"Digiport open!" Kari commanded. Glenn blinked and they were in a forest. Glenn looked around tillh e heard snickering, he looked to see the others snickering at him, he looked down at himself, he was wearing armour! He had on thin leather bracers and leggings with odd -and even thinner- thin metal sheets over the leather and his vest was no better! Sort of, Glenn had had this vest all his life there was something new laced into it he could tell but he had no clue what, it was connected int the front aswell, also the colour had changed. It was the same as his crest, red at the bottom dissolving to white then pure white at the top with flames dancing up the white fromt he red as it dissolved.  
  
Glenn stared blakly at himself, he blinked a few tiems then his head whipped up looking east, Maisoulmon! It was time, Glenn lifted his crest off his head and held it at arms length.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?" Davis stepping near him.  
  
"Get back!" Glenn commanded loudly, he then looked over at Kari's crest and let a tear roll down his cheek, "I'll get him guys don't worry," Glenn then looked back int he direction of Maisoulmon, he could feel his evil taint in the digiworld and he'd wipe it clean now! Glenn crest began to glow, "crest of the Protectorate release your true power!" Glenn called out, for a second nothing happen then silent thunder cracked and silver mist spun around Glenn, he released the crest and it spun in the air before him.  
  
"T.K. what's going on?" Kari yelled holding onto her boyfriend tightly.  
  
"I don't know," T.K. shouted back.  
  
"Look," Cody shouted to everyone pointing tot he near by control spires that had come to bust up, everyone watched as they dissentigrated into nothing and were distroyed by bolts of silver lightening bolts. Everyone was in awe except for Davis and Veemon who were watching another bright light shining and moving towards Glenn quickly, Davis tried to call out a warning but nothing came, the light stopped infront of Glenn and a collum of pure silver errupted around him throwing everyone clear.  
  
Davis was the first to rise, "what was that," he said getting to his feet and rubbing his head. He looked around to see everyone were getting to their feet, he was about run to Kari but T.K. stood up holding her in his arms, she had a gnash in her forehead and was bleeding, she was unconcious luckly so she was in no pain. Davis ran over to T.K. and Kari, "Why didn't you procet her!" He demanded loudly, T.K. simply stared back at Davis daring him to say one mroe word. Davis backed up and walked away angerly, Yolei was looking after Cody who had bruised his arm and he was looking after the digimon. Davis then looked to see Glenn, he was crying! And he was hugging something, it loked almost like a greyish white cat with wings. Glenn fell to his knees, it was Feralmon! Feralmon was alive!   
  
"GlennGlennGlennGlennGlenn," Feralmon spoke quickly.  
  
"I thought I had lost you Feralmon, Glenn said looking down at the small Digimon, "I am glad you are well, now," Glenn chocked back a sob that wasn't of happyness, "now Nathen can have a digimon to look after him," Glenn let Feralmon go from his arms and got to his feet, "I must kill Maisoulmon," glenn began again and quickly the soundless thunder cracked, Glenn blocked out Feralmon's pleas for him to stop, without Feralmon Glenn knew for certain he wouldn't survive but he was happy that Feralmon would now live, "everyone get back! when I let out it's true power I don't know what will happen," Glenn warned over the roar of the wind. Glenn closed his eyes and prepared for it, he could feel the power coming, and he knew he no longer could handle, but that didn't matter like many other things this day, all he had to do was point it in the right direction. Glenn felt himself crash into something hard and fall on the ground face first, Glenn lifted himself up and looked to see what hit him, had Maisoulmon found him?  
  
"Glenn you are a fool," a voice sounding more like a growl accused.  
  
Glenn looked up in shock, he hadn't heard Feralmon digivolve, "Lycanthmon," Lycanthmon stood taller then Glenn, more over Lycanthmon was huge! Lycanthmon was in everyway a werewolf, the only thing that looked to be the same as Feralmon was the colour, Feralmon was small with white wings, sure he looked somewhat like a wolf, but he more looked like a cat. Their personalities were very different too, Feralmon acted likea kitten obaying everything Glenn said, but Lycanthmon treated Glenn like a little brother in need of a lesson. Lycanthmon stood a good 8 feet tall and was about twice as wide as Glenn across and his attack is called full moon slash. Lycanthmon i must kill Maisoulmon! it's my destiny!" Glenn shouted at the large creature.  
  
"Wasn't it Kari's too!" Lycathmon pointed out, "Glenn I can't believe you never figured out what his true power is!"  
  
Glenn turned pale a litte, "what are you talking about?" Glenn asked weakly.  
  
"Maisoulmon destroyed fate!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.............................................................................................. 


	22. Sora's brother pt 22 (fixed)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters and in reading this out loud (or at all) you have now waived the right to sue me for copyright infringement.  
  
Protectorate 22  
  
Glenn stared back at Lycathmon who was remaining still, "what do you mean?"  
  
"Haven't you all been wondering why you didn't beat Maisoulmon? or all the dark masters for that matter?" Lycanthmon looked around at all of the children, "haven't you wondered why Glenn couldn't beat Maisoulmon, and why Kari didn't after him? Didn't destiny state that the Protectorate was to beat Maisoulmon and if it failed light then would beat him? No none of you have thought of that," Lycanthmon gave a throaty laugh, "I guess the fog attacks others tthen just us Glenn."  
  
Glenn stood proned, it took a few seconds but he found his voice, "then I must destroy Maisoulmon Lycanthmon! Give me back my crest so I may do so! I know I can beat him!  
  
Lycanthmon threw his head back and let out a throaty laugh at Glenn's expense, "beat him! do you really think with how you lived your life you'll be able to release it's full power? you don't get it do you! You have the crest Protectorate! You can't release it's power casue you've never protected anyone your intire life except yourself!"  
  
Glenn froze, that couldn't be true could it? no he was keeping every else safe by not letting them get close! He had to they'd be hurt if he.....  
  
"Don't try convincing yourself you were protecting people by holding htem away Glenn that isn't protecting anyone that's keeping them away and in mroe danger because they won't know what is coming." Lycathmon said pulling Glenn from his train of thought.  
  
"But, how."  
  
"I was a part of you for most of your life Glenn I know how you think, you weren't protecting everyone you just held them away making them hate you casue it was easyest."  
  
"I held them away casue I didn't want any friends till I got my sister back!" Glenn countered.  
  
Lycathmon shook his head, "that was partly the reason but you were scared of Maisoulmon, you didn't want ot be hurt by him again and have him take away your friends so you made sure you had none for him to take and in doing os you made your crest weaker."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"You know how your crest became unstable? Well the instability was that it tied itself to your life in essence it became one with you,"  
  
Glenn starred in disbelief but inside he knew it was right.  
  
"The more you simply protected yourself the more you hurt yourself and the crest making it mroe and more unstable, it's gottent o the point where if you had used the crest liek you planned the power would have simply exploded destroying everything with a good distance," Lycanthmon walked up to Glenn placing one of his massive hands on Glenn's shoulders, "Glenn it's time to take back you life stop letting him scare you he can't take anymore friends away from you if you fight hard enough to protect them and sending them away won't protect them.," by this time Glenn was close to tears.  
  
"But destiny is gone now I can't beat him he'll just keep coming and coming and he'll get Sora then I"ll have noone! I got to destroy him Lycathmon I got to but I cannot I am not strong enough, CRACK!" Lycanthmon slapped Glenn.  
  
"Get ahold of yourself Glenn you can't beat him but you forget one little thing," Lycathmon said holding up one finger infront of his face. Glenn looked at Lycathmon patiently, "you aren't alone anymore" Lycathmon said quietly, "you have friends now and Maisoulmon may have destroyed destiny but that leaves us with the fact that now whoever is stronger will win, and I've seen the power of the Digidestined through your eyes I know if you all work together you will win, are you willing to let your crest finally do what it was entended to do and protect others?" Glenn looked up at Lycathmon and nodded.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Glenn paced furiously, Lycathmon had been gone days! Glenn had returned every single day hoping his digimon would be back but each day he wasn't and Glenn was getting very worried. The beautiful forest was no comfort at all. Glenn waited till the new digidestined return and they returned to the normal world, again no sign of that big fur ball! Glenn walked home and flopped down on the couch int eh living room where Nathen was watching cartoons silently.  
  
"Still no sign of Lycanthmon?" Nathen asked moving clsoe to his friend.  
  
"No," Glenn replied half heartedly covering his face with his arm, "I can't figure out where he is either," Glenn said sounding more thena little angery at himself.  
  
"He'll be back don't worry Glenn," Nathen said trying to cheer Glenn up.  
  
"I know Nathen," Glenn said uncovering his face and looking at the small boy, "I am just worried that is all," Glenn then sat up and ruffled Nathen's hair, "I'm going to go help Sora in the kitchen you continune watching cartoons," Glenn the did as he said he would and walked to the kitchen. "Hey sis," he greeted Sora.  
  
"Hi Glenn," Sora replied, "if you are going to be here you're going to help me," she said and she got Glenn to start making some rice, supper was ready soon eaten and they went off to bed.  
  
Matt walked down off the stage, man that women was int he audience again! That thirty year old women was following him he was sure. Matt walked outt he back exit after everything was cleaned up and was immediatly attacked by a ton of screaming girls. Matt smiled and signed all their autographs till teh thirty year old women tried to get him to sign her hip then he ran, he'd never seen so many wrinkles in his life! His dad picked hi up along the way and drove him home.  
  
T.K. and Kari were cuddling in his room, Kari having fallen asleep while they watched a movie togehter and T,K. being the nice guy had wrapped her up in hsi blanket and held her as she slept, he soon fell asleep himself, Mat and Tai were gonna kill him again.  
  
Izzy finished taking apart the virus that he found on the net, then he made a newer stronger version of it and sent it back to who created it.  
  
Joe closed the book he'd been studying in order to pass his test tomorrow and her pulled himself from the desk into bed falling asleep immediatly.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Glenn stared into the empty woods like usual waiting for Lycathmon, and for once he appeared! Glenn rushed to meet his digimon but stopped short as many other digimon came into view, in fact a whole army appeared! "Lycanthmon what are all these digimon doing here?" Glenn asked stopping a few feet away from Lycanthmon.  
  
"They are here to help us," Lycanthmon replied expecting that to explain everything.  
  
"help us?" Glenn looked at all the digimon, "you can't be serious Lycanthmon," Glenn said clueing into Lycanthmon's plan, "Maisoulmon is to powerful! They'll be slaughtered!" Glenn pleaded.  
  
"We are sick of his evil in the digiworld Glenn we will attack with or without the digidestined's help.  
  
"Lycanthmon they will eb slaughtered!" Glenn shouted again, but already Lycanthmon and the otehr digimon were walking away, Glenn fell to his knees, he almost wished Lycanthmon hadn't returned. There was no choice they had to attack, Glenn got to his feet and waited for the new digidestined to return and Glenn approached Tai and the other in the real world and explained everything, the attack would take place once the base was found and after they had a plan.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ken paces angerly back and forth it had been days and still no sign of those blasted digidestined!  
  
"You fool! how could you let them hide from you!" Maisoulmon shouted in Ken's head.  
  
"Shut up! I will find them! They can't escape me!" Ken shouted outloud. Ken matched over and started typing on keys floating in the air, his mind so focused he didn't realize that he had fallen to the floor till the boom reached his ears. Ken pushed himself angerly to his feet, "what was that," he demanded loudly. Many small screens appeared showing hundreds of digimon attacking his floating base, how had they found him? This is impossibel there is no way they could have reached him without his seeing. An explosion the rang through the base and it fell to the earth, Ken got to his feet again after it stopped and headed for the surface, he sould feel Maisoulmon's power raging through him, calling to him, calling for blood!  
  
Glenn looked across the desert as the digimon army that Lycathmon had called together cheered att he fallen base, though Glenn knew it wasn't over, "is everyone ready?" he called to the other digidestined around him. Glenn looked back at his freinds, Tai and Matt stood side by side with Omnimon behind them ready to fight, Magnaangemon stood near T.K. with Angewomon at his side like Kari was at T.K.'s side. Sora stood at Glenn's right with Garudamon, Mimi was at his left with Lillymon. Joe and Izzy were a little ways infront of Glenn off to the left, their digimon digivolved as far as they could and ready to fight. then Glenn's gaze shifted to his digimon partener who up until recently had been a part of him, and now was his best friend who showed him how to live his own life. Glenn had tried patching up his mistakes but many of his new friends wouldn't forgive him for a little while. Glenn had his life and now he was going to do what he hadn't been able to do most of his life and be who he was, the Protectorate digidestined.  
  
"We're ready Glenn-chan," Kat called back making Glenn blush and the others snicker. Kat had been his biggest surprise, she was digidestined too, been to the digworld and everything! She too had skills in this strange world(see Izzy's First Crush), it was her singing that helped these digimon fight by calling down lightening against the enemy digimon that had attacked as their army laid seige to the fortress. She and Izzy had once dated also! No wonder he had been so protective, Glenn smiled remembering how embarassed Izzy was when they had explained their relationship, and the sister thing. Glenn smiled even more remembering his first date which he had shared with Kat, he touched his lips where she had given him his first kiss. Glenn had taken back his life and was living it for real this time and he wouldn't let anything take it from him! Maisoulmon had no power over him!   
  
Glenn narrowed his eyes, he could feel Maisoulomn get closer, "Kat get all the digimon out of here," he called to his new found love, she nooded back to him and she and the new digidestined started having the rather large army of digimon retreat, if it could be called anyhting that retreat would have to be called diorganized and slow, Ken and Maisoulmon appeared on top of the fortress befroe all the digimon were gone, many digimon attacked Ken but all were destroyed., they had to get the Digimon out of there faster, Kat needed mroe help.  
  
"Sora, Mimi, Kari," Tai called out seeing Glenn's hesitation, "help get teh digimon out of here!" Tai ordered.  
  
"Omnimon!" Matt called over his shoulder as Tai ran off to command the retreat, "get him!" The powerful digimon ran forward at full speed.  
  
"Transendent sword!"Omnimon cried as the huge blade came out of the head of Wargreymon. Omnimon brought the blade up clashing with the dark sword Ken made appear from thin air. The powerful digimon pushed the blade up and slashed at Ken but was blocked but a dark force, he then jumped back as Ken brought his own sword down in an atempt to cleave Omnimon in half. The attack missed and was followed by and explosion of sand that blocked the view of the digidestined. Every watched and listened as the sound of battle between Omnimon and Ken raged, then to everyones horror two flashes of light shot out of the sand cloud and made two small digimon appear on the ground infront of Matt, Omnimon was beaten. Ken hovered out of the cloud laughing evilly, Magnaangemon and Angewomon attacked next, Ken sent them back to their rookie forms with a few quick slashes that destroyed Magnaangemon's sword as he dedigivolved back to Patamon.  
  
Matt looked back at Glenn expecting himt o follow the plan that everyone had agreed on, but Glenn was only standing there, Matt oculd tell why too, Glenn was trembling in fear, perhaps Maisoulmon still had some power over him, "Glenn pull yoursrelf together!" Matt shouted at him, "the Lycanthmon needs to fight but he cannot unless you have him digivolve!" Matt continued, then he sent the rest of the digimon in to attack, he couldn't wait for Glenn to pull himsefl together.  
  
"Sora turned back to see Glenn standing and trembling in fear, and she knew why, she knew Glenn was seeing everything that had happneed all those years ago to the original team happen again, Sora ran towards Glenn with Kari and Katina in tow leaving Tai to co-ordinate the retreat. When Sora reached Glenn she looked him int he eyes to make sure he was listening, "Glenn you can do it, he can't hurt you anymore," Sora told him reassuringly seing him cry and mumble the names of the original tema that had fallen at the hands of Maisoulmon, 'we are together now and together we can do it Glenn," she continued, but it wasn't working. Sora didn't know what to do, Katina looked at Glenn with worry, her life had been hard too but she didn't know how to help him either, then Ken's voice boomed over the battle field as he toyed with the other Digimon. "Do you remember how I killed your friends Glenn?" The voice taunted, "remember how powerless you were? It's the same thign this time you are powerless without your destiny to guide you! Yuo aren't strong enough to beat me! You are strong enough to kill me!" It taunted again. Glenn stood frozen with fear as the evil digimon apporached him.  
  
"We have to stop Maisoulmon," Kari said to Sora facing away from the terror stricken boy, "other wise we're all dead," Kari looked up at her digimon in the sky and shouted to her, "Angewomon attack Ken!" Sora shouted to Garudamon to do the same, but they were smashed down quickly and reduced to rookies, then stuck Kari and Sora to the ground casue they rushed at him trying to protect Glenn who was still shivering in fear. Katina stood between Glenn and Ken and put her arms out.  
  
"Don't you touch him," Katina ordered trying to sound menacing, Ken simply backhanded her to her knees then punched her across her jaw knocking her unconcious like the others. Matt and the others saw what were happening and came to try and fight off Maisoulmon and Ken, they all failed. One by one Glenn watched as his friends hit the ground, more the one's face was either bruised or bleeding. Glenn just couldn't move, Ken looked at Glenn in the face and gave him a crooked smile.  
  
"Now you can watch as this batch of friends die, Protectorate," Ken said empasizing the last word. Ken started to stick radom digimon and their parteners, soon everyone was red in mroe places then one. Feralmon, Katina, Sora, he cared for them more then any of the others, no matter how close of friends they had become, their blood hurt him the most. Glenn fell to his knees crying.  
  
"Please I beg you stop," Glenn fell onto his hands and cried into the sand, "please stop hurting them," he begged again.  
  
Ken laughed at his defeated foe, "you are NOTHING! Without your destiny only the strong can win!" Ken turned away from Glenn giving him a sneer he couldn't see, "Just give up, destiny won't save you this time."  
  
Glenn stared at the ground remembering a time he asked his uncle about destiny, "Destiny?!" Uncle Mike roared with laughter, "Glenn destiny is what it is, it wil always be, destiny is made by every person and thing alive, we make destiny not some higher power, remember Glenn we make things happen," Glenn looked up at Ken, then loked around at his friends. Glenn then remembered something else someone had told him, "there are more to defeating an enemy then destroying them," Glenn forced himself to his feet trembling. He moved his hand to his crest as Ken laughed at him.  
  
"You think you're pathetic powers will save them!" Ken laughed evilly.  
  
"No but they are enough to beat you," Glenn squeezed his crest hard, "SILVERY LIGHTENING!" A blast of pure silver struck Ken lifting him intot eh air and throwing him clear leaving onyl the dark form of Maisoulmon hovering in the air.  
  
"Hahaha we both know you don't have enough power to strike me down you fool!" Maisoulmon taunted.  
  
Glenn ignored him and stared to quote, "Protectorate will defeat the darkness," the dark digimon seemed almost pale at the boys words.  
  
"You fool I destroy destiny!" Maisoulmon roared in fury.  
  
Glenn looked up at the evil digimon, "destiny is life Maisoulmon, it's impossible to destroy casue you cannot destroy everything in the world," Glenn looked over at Kari and used his crest to heal her, "Kari look at T.K." Glenn comanded the small girl who did as she was told and gasped in horror. "hope will bleed and light will shine and destroy the darkness," Kari screamed loudly and her crest flared to life.  
  
"No! This is impossible! I Destroyed destiny! This cannot be happening! Stop it! I will destory all you hold dear! RRRAAGGHHHHHHHHH," Maisoulmon roared in agony as the light peirced through him and the whole world tingled and became tiny dots of light.  
  
Glenn walked over to the digiegg that had been Maisoulmon, he scooped it up in his left hand and lifted his arm to smash it, but Sora's hand stoped him and she leaned against him as she spoke, "don't the digimon inside is not the digimon you hated, let this one live to become a good digimon and let the pain end Glenn," Sora closed her eyes against him, "you don't ahe to be afraid anymore." Glenn held the egg in his arms. Inside this egg was a digimon of complete darkness, Glenn knew of only one person who could save this digimon from becoming evil once more. no more fear or pain, it sounded so nice. Glenn turned to his friends and used his crest and healed them all, then he turned to his sister, "I wanna go home now."  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Ken laid dazed in his bed with Wormon cuddling beside him trying to wake him up, he'd been like this for days now. after being sperated from Maisoulmon Wormon dragged him back to his home through the nearest digiport. Ken now just laid in hsi bed looking awake but wasn't, the only movement he would make was to blink every so often or eat when his mom fed him otherwise he just laid still. Wormon refused to leave his side and after teh initial shock his mom had come to trust Wormon greatly and rely on his help with Ken. Wormon was sure Ken would wake soon he just knew it.  
  
  
Everyone sat down around the table, it was big banquet in honor of their victory over Maisoulmon. Glenn had given Nathen Maisoulmon's egg and explained that if Nathen just be the great little guy he used to be this Maisoulmon would be okay. Also after he gave the egg to Nathen his crest materialized around his neck like new, but Nathen knew it did and he didn't feel the need to tell anyone so he just took care of the egg.  
  
"Let's eat!" Tai declared at the head of the large table everyone sat around. Sora was to his right then Nathen who held the digiegg Maisoulmon had become, Kari said the evil in it was gone and needed a good person to show the new digimon the way to happyness. Glenn sat next tot he small boy beside Katina then Izzy, Joe, Mimi and the rest of the team right up to Matt who was left of Tai. Everyone's digimon was besides them eating along with their human partener, save for Feralmon who took great delight from dive bombing food off the forks of unsuspecing prey. Tai stood up raising his mug off root bear," a toast," he offered, everyone lifted their cups in suit and waited fort he toast, but Tai just stood there, "I fogot what the toast was," he said blushing making everyone face fault.  
  
"Family," Kari said.  
  
"Good food," Mimi said cheerfully.  
  
Glenn blushed and offered his own, "recovered lives!"  
  
"New found love," Katina said making Glenn blush more and every laugh.  
  
"What about good friends," Nathen offered timidly. Nathen had started talking since he got the digiegg and Glenn was happy to see him and Cody becoming good frineds fast.  
  
"To friends," Tai agreed lifting his glass higher, then he chuged it down and let out a loud belch, which got him a smack form Sora fro being gross.  
  
Glenn sat back against his chair after drinking his drink, and fingered his crest, "what's wrong?" Katina asked him.  
  
Glenn looked at Katina and smiled, "nothing just thinking how great it was to have a life for once."  
  
"Katina took his hand in hers,"well get used to it mister you're one of us now," she said sternly.  
  
Gklenn chuckled, "yes ma'am," he replied knowing she didn't like being called ma'am, aquiring him a smack of his own. Then he sat foward and joined the festivities, and losing more then half his meal to Feralmon and his patrols of the table.  
  
THE END 


	23. Sora's brother epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters and in reading this out loud (or at all) you have now waived the right to sue me for copyright infringement.  
  
Protectorate epilogue  
  
Glenn wiped his brow and looked up from the rose he was "TRYING" to tend. He groaned seeing that he had trimmed a little to much off this flower like he did most of the others in his "care". Glenn then walked into the store to serve the customer that had been there, he was sure he'd be done finding a flower by then. Sora had got to it first and was explaining the final details to him of the best way to give the flower to his girlfriend. Glenn was aboutt o go up and ask if she needed a hand, then he noticed a small white blur from the corner of his eye. BAM!! Glenn opened his eyes to see the the ceiling and hear -a soon to be dead- Feralmon giggling insanly. Feralmon finished up by trotting up Glenn's chest sitting down infront of his face and started batting at his nose, "you know I am going to kill you," Feralmon grinned at his threat knowing it was empty and got into a ready stance on his chest for Glenn's attack, but Sora beat them to it giggling and scooping the small digimon up into her arms.  
  
"Feralmon you scamp," she scolded gently.  
  
"He diserved it making all those flowers you gave him to tend look bad," Feralmon said cuddling against the girl. Unlike the other digimon Feralmon loved being around people more then other digimon so he sayed in the real world.  
  
"and you," Sora said helping Glenn to his feet, "should be more gentle with the flowers," she scolded him like she did Feralmon making the small digimon giggle at Glenn's expense and gettig himself a belly tickling form Sora. Sora then let Feralmon go and he hoped down on to the counter near the register.  
  
"Sorry sis," Glenn said rubbing where his head connected with the floor,"I am just not so good at being delicate with stuff," Glenn apologised.   
  
"I saw you work on your new halberd, you were plently delicate then," Sora said counting the money in the tray she had poped form the register.  
  
Glenn remembered when that. He at first tried to make a new weapon till, mm, Glenn still couldn't remember what part of the family the guy was to him, uncle? Cousin? Glenn had no clue but when he learned who Glenn was and who made the weapon for him int he first place he gave Glenn a beating for trying to insult his uncle by making a new weapon. Glenn hadn't known that little rule, though it wasn't one he'd soon forget now that he knew it, "but Sora that was different I am used to working with metal and besides if you aren't gentle with the metal it can hurt you."  
  
Sora was about to say somethign more when Tai walked in and she quickly forgot the flowers and moved to his arms which she loved to be held in so much. Feralmon grinned at Tai's hair, he always chased him when he messed up Tai's hair, Feralmon got ready to fly up but Glenn's Hand came down on his back holding Feralmon to the counter. Feralmon pouted in defeat.  
  
"I missed you," Tai said gazing into Sora's eyes making Sora blush slightly. Tai leaned down slowly to kiss Sora and their lips met gently and remained for a time, how ever long ti was didn't matter all that matter to the pair was this moment. When they parted Sora turned bright red to see her mom standing in the store entrance.  
  
"Mom," Sora exclaimed moving away from Tai, "mom I um, sorry I know the rules no kissing Tai till I'm done my work," Sora said hanging her head. Man how did Tai manage to keep getting her into trouble? What made it worse is that she wanted to kiss Tai again reguardless of who saw even if it got her into trouble.  
  
Glenn relaxed his grip a bit incase he was hurting Feralmon's wings and the small digimon immediatly capitalized on Glenn's mistake by squirming free and fling into the air. Feralmon didn't a flip in the air and shot straight into Tai's hair making the brown haired boy run around yelling for Feralmon to get out of his hair.  
  
Nathen walked into teh flower shop and found Tai with a extactic Feralmon in his hair messing it up with Sora, her mom and Glenn trying to get him out. It was to late though Tai's hair was a wreck, but did that really change it so much? Nathen walked up, "Feralmon me and Shademon are back," Nathen said happily, setting the bag he had on his back down and leting a small dark digimon come out of it.  
  
"Shademon!" Feralmon squeaked jumping off Tai's head and swooping down, Shademon didn't have a diserable form, he was meerly a little black mass, though its prefered form was that of a small winged man. The pair flew off together to play. Nathen's digimon was obviously Maisoulmon's previous form. Nathen had joined the ranks of the new digidestined and had Glenn's digiegg of the Protectorate and a new digivice to boot. Shademon had also become Maisoulmon at times and man was he powerful! For a time Glenn was worried that Maisoulmon would attack and for a tiem he considered destoying the new Maisoulmon, but he decided not to. this Maisoulmon was different whatever had diven teh original to do such things didn't happen to this one, though this new Maisoulmon wasn't as powerful as the old one, but that didn't matter.  
  
Glenn knelt infront on Nathen, "how'd the sleep over at Cody's go bud," Glenn asked with a smile. Nathen smiled back and started to tell Glenn everything. Tai complained about his hair and Sora made him sit down so she could fix it for him. After a few seconds it fell back into it's proper position and Nathen was finished telling Glenn everything that had happened. Glenn stood up and walked to the shop door, "I"ll lock the door sis," Glenn said flipping the sign to close.  
  
"I'll go make supper," Sora said walking towards the back stairs that lead up to the house, "you staying Tai," Sora asked making the sure that he knew that was a hopful question. Sora liked cooking for Tai.  
  
"I'll help," Nathen Said following Sora.  
  
"You are going up for a shower," Sora's mom said placing her hand on teh small boys back and leading him up the steps.  
  
"Aww, but I don't wanna," Nathen whined trying to figure some way out of it. Glenn liked how Nathen had opened up since he got his digiegg, Nathen wasn't the slightest bit angery when he learned it was the digiegg of Maisoulmon, when Glenn asked him why it didn't botehr him he had told him that when he was a part of Maisoulmon much of the pain he felt was that of how lonly and sad Maisoulmon had been so he planned to make sure this Maisoulmon was happy. Glenn finished locking up then he walked up stairs, Sora and everyone else was already upstairs and when got up there he heard a crash then Sora was yelling.  
  
"What happened?" Glenn asked worriedly, Sora was holding her arm and crying as Tai held her.  
  
"She slipped and the hot water spilled on her," Tai said gently shushing the crying girl and rocking her.  
  
"Sora?" Mrs. Takenochi exclaimed bursting into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm okay mom," Sora said holding back the tears.  
  
"Nonsense," Sora's mom said picking up the phone to call the hospital, she knew Tai wouldn't let anyone else to hold and keep Sora safe, "Glenn go look after Nathen," Mrs.Takenochi told Glenn right befroe the hospital picked up and she immediatly started asking for an ambulance and telling the man on the other end what was wrong. Glenn looked once more at Sroa wanting to be the one who was holding his sister, but she was safe with Tai. Glenn walked off towards the washroom.  
  
********************************NEXT DAY********************************************************************************  
  
Glenn walked out of his room moving past Epsilon who was back from the vet and was bandaged heavily and wasn't allowed to move much so he only stayed in Glenn's room and the living room resting for much of the day at a tiem as he healed. Glenn walked down the hall to Sora's room opening the door then closing quickly seeing she was already up and starting to change, he simply talked to her through the door, "hey sis how's your arm?" Glenn asked referring to her burn.  
  
"It's okay," Sora said getting changed carfully and talking through her door.  
  
"If you like I"ll help carry your books," Glenn offered.  
  
"That's okay," Sora said truthfully wanting to do it herself, but she knew that Tai would carry them for her anyway, Glenn was just nice enough not to. Glenn smiled knowing what was going on in Sora's head, she was getting mad at Tai knowing he would take her books and carry them for her, but Glenn knew she secretly liked having Tai do such things for her. Glenn walked away back to his room to get dressed too. Mourning went quickly and they were off to school, Glenn grinned as Nathen ran off towards hsi school, Glenn and Sroa always walked Nathen there, only this time Tai had gotten up early and ran to Sora's house to carry her books and was walking with them. As tehy neared teh school Glenn picked up speed and walked off towards Katina and Greg who were waiting for him, Glenn smiled liking how his life was now and he hoped it stayed this way forever.  
  
THIS WAS JUST A FOLLOW UP OF MY STORY, I AM NOW GOING BACK OVER THE CHAPTERS AND REDOING THEM, I REALIZE TAHT I AM VERY UNHAPPY WITH HOW THEY WERE DONE AND SINCE I GOT MORE TIME ON MY HANDS NOW i WANT TO DO THEM SO TEHY ARE DONE GOOD. AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW. 


End file.
